The Gate Amidst the Ivy
by Insane Romantic
Summary: All Sakura had wanted to do was bring that sad little garden back to life. She never counted on igniting the curiosity of the infamous Prince Sasuke himself...
1. A Voice Like Silver

**_The Gate Amidst the Ivy_**

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Dear, your father is sick again…Wouldn't you do anything to help him?_

_Yes, Mama, yes, of course—_

_I've found a job for you, at the castle._

_At the castle?_

_And it's best you cover your hair first, Sakura—you know the Prince isn't fond of peculiar hair colors._

_Yes, we all know that, after _her_—_

_Don't say her name!_

* * *

Catching her reflection in the window she was polishing, Sakura scowled and blew the errant strand of ebony hair from her face.

_(Black, Mama?_

_Of course, dear—just like me—)_

She hated its unfamiliar weight on her head. It was slippery and heavy and coarse and itchy and unpleasant _and she hated it_.

_(Snip, snip, snip—the unfamiliar brush of short hair against her cheeks…_

_Snip, snip, snip. Wincing as the scissors caught in a tangle, slipped, her beautiful hair, her beautiful hair, gone—_

_Your papa is sick, Sakura.)_

The _damned_ strand of black hair fell into her face again. The wig smelled funny, too, she reflected absently as she mechanically wiped the same spot on the window at least ten times. Maybe Ino would let her borrow one of her many hair clips for that stupid lock of hair. But God knew the girl needed all the clips she could scrounge from those rich bored old ladies, what with that wonderful, soft, long mane of honey-blonde hair of hers.

The heavy wig brushed against the small of her back, and Sakura felt a drop of sweat trickle down her forehead.

_(Sweat—_

_I'm so tired, Granny Tsunade!_

_You've almost got it, just concentrate a bit more, Sakura—_

_Can't I take a break?)_

Sakura took a break. She set the dirty rag down on the windowsill, righted her wig (which had begun to tilt to the left), and glanced through the foggy window at the perfectly manicured lawn below.

_(Why are you crying, Sakura?_

_I'm scared, Mama._

_Papa needs this, Sakura. And it's a wonderfully easy job I got you too._

Easy? Oh, Mama, if you knew…

_It's at the castle where both those princes grew up. Aren't you glad Mama gave you the chance to stay at such an amazing place?_

_Aren't you glad?)_

The castle was a horrid little place too. It was small and cramped and drafty. The corridors were wretched and cold. The only amazing part about the castle was its gardens, its many, many gardens, especially that secret garden—

_(Why is that garden locked off, Ino? Why won't someone take care of it, trim the ivy?_

_I don't know, Sakura, but don't go anywhere near it._

_Why?_

_None of the servants do, ever. Isn't it a horrid dark little place, anyways?)_

It had been a horrid dark little place at first. But Sakura's insatiable curiosity had refused to rest till she found out what was behind those gates, and anyways she hadn't felt that ominous feeling Ino had spoken of at all.

_(Hey there!_

_Yeah, Sakura?_

_What's up with that garden over there? The one no one ever goes into?_

_How would I know?_

_Aren't you the head gardener?_

_Well, sure, but, like you said, everyone leaves that place alone._

_Why?_

_Who knows? Sheesh, you're so troublesome…)_

The gate had been rusted shut due to years of disuse. But a peek through the wrought-iron gates, draped with thick vines of ivy, had revealed a tantalizing glimpse of an untamed forest beyond.

And, it turned out, near the back of the abandoned garden, the thick ivy had concealed a broken part of the forbidding fence, a hole just big enough for a petite girl like Sakura to crawl through. And so she had. And so she had finally found her sanctuary in this castle she absolutely despised, this prison with manicured lawns.

Sunday—her one free day—she should have been in the marketplace with Ino, window-shopping. She should have been in the postal office, sending every last cent she could spare to her father, to pay for his medical expenses.

_(You, maid!_

_Yes, ma'am?_

_Can't take your break today, Sakura. The prince is coming, we need all the extra hands we can get._

_But—_

_Next week, I'll give you Saturday and Sunday off. Perhaps. But in the meantime, make yourself useful._

_Yes, ma'am.)_

Yesyesyesyesyesyes to everything! Perhaps if she was obedient, calm, quiet, polite, well-spoken, she could keep her job. Already some of her closest friends had been fired as the prince's arrival approached.

Her emerald eyes glared at the streaked window, and distorted limp seawater eyes glared back _(Mama's eyes, sad, exhausted, dead, like seawater—)_ at her. The sweat trickled from her temple, to her cheek, down her neck. It was a miserably hot day. She was certain it would be cool within the shade of the abandoned garden, the secret garden, _her_ garden.

She set to work, rubbing the windows clean with a newfound fury and strength. Perhaps if she finished a bit early, she could disappear for an hour or two into her garden. It was spring, and the little green shoots of bleeding hearts and candytufts and columbines and poppies and bluebells. And perhaps she could help them along with the little bits of healing and growing magics Granny Tsunade had taught her, before Father became sick, before she became trapped in a dismal excuse for a castle.

She could almost envision those rose vines, shedding their dead brown husks, breaking free of those crisp brown leaves. And the bare trees growing tender green little sprouts that would become leaves and branches and flowers—

But there really was no use fantasizing about such things until she had finished the chores that testy head maid had assigned her.

Narrowing her green eyes determinedly, Sakura continued cleaning the windows with a furor.

* * *

_(Why doesn't the prince ever come here, anymore? This is where he grew up, right?_

_Too many memories, Sakura. If you knew his history here—_

_His history?_

_We don't speak of it. You oughtn't, either._

_Do you think he'll ever come back here, Tenten?_

_Doubt it. If he does, it'll probably be because his _dear_ elder brother, our king, ordered him to, not of his own volition._

The brunette's lip twisted in scorn at the mention of the king._)_

* * *

She had done it. She'd had to jump behind dusty tapestries and run through unused secret corridors that she was sure had been long-since forgotten, and she'd been a gasping, panting mess afterwards, but she had managed to finish cleaning the windows _and_ avoid the head maid, who would have just given more chores to Sakura had the crabby old woman seen her.

So, under the pretense of taking a break for lunch (though she'd already had it), Sakura picked her way past the impeccably landscaped fields, expertly navigated through the seven-foot walls of the enormous maze, and squeezed herself through the opening in the gate (which was covered by an imposing veil of ivy). Sakura winced when her dress caught and tore. She managed to work herself free but knew it would be another night of staying up past curfew to mend her skirt. It was a somber drab little cloth creation, black, nearly shapeless, with long sleeves and a skirt that was just a bit too long for her. It was what nearly all the maids wore, however, and Sakura's goal was to be as unobtrusive as possible.

_(Whispers—whispers—she was sick of them—_

_Pink hair? Does she dye it?_

_Her mother tells me it's natural—I don't believe it for a second, though._

_Yes, it's probably just a ploy to attract attention. Wouldn't put it past that woman._

Mocking, cruel laughter.

_And that forehead? Oh, that poor child._

_Yes, now _there's_ a child that'll be ridiculed, wherever she goes._

_Sticks out like a sore thumb, doesn't she?)_

She smiled at her little haven. The life and greenness of spring was beginning to show through the bareness of winter. On an impulse she pulled off her boots, lay them aside, and relished the feeling of her feet sinking into the cool, fertile soil, untouched by the sun's hot unforgiving rays. The one weeping willow in the garden, large and ancient and sturdy, threw its shadows over her, shielding her from the relentless heat of the day.

Sakura allowed herself a flutter of pride at the white, gleaming marble fountain in the center of the garden.

_(A muddy brown mess, suffocated by vines, its water rancid and green and unclear—)_

She had trimmed the vines (with a pair of garden shears she had _borrowed_ from Shikamaru), then emptied out the disgusting water, then set to work scrubbing every bit of dust and dirt and algae from the vine. And with Shikamaru's help, she had even managed to hook it up to the castle's water pipes. The fountain's cheerful burbling filled the garden.

_(S-Sakura?_

_Shikamaru!? What are you doing here?_

_Tch, how troublesome. Didn't I tell you to stay out of the garden, woman?_

_Well—how did you even get in anyways!?_

The jingling of keys. _I may not ever go in here, but I'm still head gardener, Sakura. There's precious few places I can't get into. Anyways, the gate has a key, and I just happen to have it._

_Shikamaru, don't tell anyone, please? It's my only sanctuary—don't you understand?_

_Women. Anyways, if you talk so loudly to that robin, someone's bound to discover you sooner or later. You're just lucky it was me._

_Can I—can I stay here? No one uses this land anyways, Shikamaru, and at least I take care of it—_

_How troublesome… Fine. But if anyone asks, you don't even know me._

_Shikamaru! You're wonderful! Now, about this fountain right here…)_

Pulling off her stifling wig, Sakura shook her pink hair free and gave a little delighted laugh as the wind fingered through it. It was a feeling she hadn't experienced in far too long. She threw the black hairy wig down, near the boots she had pulled on for her trip to the garden. Her short, spiky hair tickled her neck—it was slightly longer now—but she knew she would have to give herself a haircut soon.

_(Ino, I have a question._

_Sure, shoot._

_Why doesn't the prince like strange hair colors? Say, if I had pink hair—_

Pink_ hair? Where do you get these crazy ideas, Sakura? Sure, you're named after a cherry blossom, but there's no need to get so literal—_

_Just pretend I have pink hair for a second, will you!_

_Fine. Well, first off, if you had pink hair, you wouldn't be here anyways. I know the prince never comes here, but on the off chance he does, the head maids would never want to risk their own jobs by hiring someone like that._

_But why does he hate pink hair so much?_

_Do you know about _her_?_

_Of course I do!_

_Just making sure. You're so dense sometimes, Forehead-girl._

_Ino-pig!_

_Anyways, she had a unique shade of hair too. I suppose it just reminds him too much of painful memories._

_Awfully selfish of him, don't you think?_

_He's the prince, Sakura. He can do whatever he wants.)_

She sat by the fountain. A woman, clothed in a toga, poured water from a vase into a wonderfully sculpted, delicately beautiful flower. Her features were strong and determined, very Roman, with a jutting chin and an aquiline nose, yet she looked strangely ethereal and fragile. She was an angel, without wings.

"Hey," she began softly, her clear, high voice cutting through the silence. "It's been far too long, hasn't it? You know I try to come every day, but yesterday one of the head maids kept me busy all day. It was all I could do to drag myself to bed. And the day before that, I had to go with Ino to the bazaar, and also I had to stop by the post office. Haven't I told you how sick Papa is? Well, I'm certain you understand."

Perhaps it was a bit fanciful of her to talk to her garden. She was under no delusions that the plants could understand her, but it was still a handy way for her to lift her shoulders of her daily troubles.

_(Sakura, child, are you alright?_

_Granny Tsunade! Papa got sick again—he coughed up blood last night, and nothing you taught me helped! Why?_

_You must understand that we all die, Sakura. And sometimes Death is far more insistent than any treatment we can give._

_No! Papa will never die! You don't know anything!_

An understanding sadness in her eyes. _I was like you once, Sakura.)_

"Oh—sorry, I got lost in my memories. Say, how do you suppose Papa is? Last I heard of him was at least three months ago. I know paper and ink is difficult to get ahold of, but I wish Mama would make a more concentrated effort to update me. I get worried for him…"

Sakura trailed off.

_(The first thing any mage must learn, Sakura, before they can go on and learn anything else, is to track auras._

_Why? Isn't that fairly—useless?_

_It refines your control over your magic, not that you need much help on that front, but it also loosens the boundaries on your magic and makes it easier to use. And who knows? It may come in helpful one day._

_But I want to start learning immediately!_

_Relax, Sakura. This exercise probably won't take too long for you to get the hang of anyways._

It hadn't._)_

Sakura fervently thanked Tsunade as she sensed a presence just outside the garden. Quickly she hid herself behind the thick wall of vines, plastering herself to them, and hoping that her black dress would help camouflage her with the shadows. Nimbly she repressed her own aura. How long had it been since she had had to use any of the skills Tsunade had taught her? Two years? Three?

Suddenly, she realized that she had left her wig and outdoor boots by the tree—right in the middle of the garden. Biting her lip, she debated whether she should jump out of her cover to retrieve them and risk exposure, or stay hidden, but she did not have the time to make the decision. With a creak the gate—which she had assumed to be rusted shut—swung open, protesting loudly, and in walked a man she was quite sure she had never seen before in her life.

He was pale. His hair, as ebony as the hair of her wig, stuck up in spikes that would have been comical on anyone else but merely added to his aura. Obsidian eyes, unreadable, blank, darted around the garden. He was tall. His features held a vague resemblance to the features of the angel in the fountain—hard, unforgiving, jutting, yet magnetic. And his white shirt, unbuttoned, revealed the toned chest underneath.

Sakura tentatively examined his aura and recoiled. It was a black, seething, oily, dangerous mass, like thunderclouds before a deadly storm. He was dangerous and dark and destroyed, but a destroyer as well.

_(Hey, Tenten, what's Prince Sasuke like? I heard all these girls talking about him once, and I was wondering._

_Sakura, you _are_ oblivious, aren't you?_

_Comes of living in a small village since you were twelve._

_Got a point there. Um… fine. I've heard he's very handsome. The epitome of tall, dark, and handsome._

_Wonderful._

_And he's dark in more than one way—the dark past appeals to the noble ladies very much, apparently._

_Ah._

_But he seems more interested in leading the wars the king orders, rather than in conquering a woman's heart._

_The nobles are very disappointed, I'm sure._

_To put it gently.)_

And immediately, Sakura knew from his aura that the man before her, the man in _her_ garden, was the prince of all the land—Prince Sasuke.

She shrunk even deeper into the vines. Without her wig, she felt strangely exposed, and Sasuke's dislike of… strange hair colors was well known throughout the land. What would he do if he found her? Throw her in the dungeons? Take her to the gallows? Or worse, fire her?

Tentatively, she cloaked herself with a notice-me-not spell, the only concealing magic Tsunade had ever taught her.

She fixed her eyes on his riding boots, which sank into the ground he tread upon. He truly was a tall man, not exactly broad, but large in a more abstract sense, in a way far more menacing than mere physical size. Suddenly, like a flash of light, the thought occurred to her: might she actually be _afraid_ of Prince Sasuke?

Even though it stung her pride, Sakura had to admit her answer was a resounding yes. One glance at his roiling aura was enough to cement that fact.

The boots moved forward, towards the center of the garden, towards the fountain, towards her wig and boots.

_(Be careful with that wig, Sakura._

_Yes, Mama._

_Do you know how difficult it is to get ahold of a decent wig at a price we can afford?_

_No, Mama._

_Are you grateful?_

_Yes, of course, Mama._ No, of course not, Mama—why won't you let me stay with Papa?_)_

He bent down, inspecting the wig. She felt him reach out tendrils of his black magic, examining the wig, the boots, for traps or hexes. He found none, as she knew he would not, and instead reached out long, strong, pale fingers and picked up the wig.

His eyes, dark, blank, scanned the garden for any possible hiding places. Sakura bit her lip so hard she felt sure that she had drawn blood. He would _not_ find her. She still had to help Papa, a promise to keep to Mama. She felt the gate pressing into her back. A pink-colored bang fell into her face, and she cursed her strange hair color. Who had _pink_ hair anyways? At least with the wig, no matter how much she hated it, no one looked at her twice—

_(Sakura, you look so beautiful!_

_Really, Papa?_

_Yes! That pink hair of yours really stands out._

_But—_

_That's a good thing. Why, no one could ever forget you once they saw you! And who wants to be forgotten?_

Warmth, creeping through her whole being._)_

She could have sworn his eyes stopped on hers. She dared not even breath; she was still, she could not make a single sound. He took a step towards her, then another, then shook his head. His eyes moved on, to her left, examined the rest of the garden, and still he had not found her.

"Where are you?"

Gods, his _voice_. As terrifying as his aura was, his voice was as smooth as silver. Now she knew why so many of those genteel ladies ignored the blatantly potent aura of danger around him. A voice like that could convince a woman to jump off a cliff and laugh while she did so. A voice like that was dangerous, but in an entirely different way than the rest of him.

And he'd spoken only three syllables to her (albeit indirectly). Sakura felt vaguely foolish.

"I know you're here," he continued. "Why won't you show yourself?"

Sakura even felt her mouth opening to reply, but squashed her voice while it was still in her throat.

There was a tense silence for several minutes. The prince seemed uninclined to break it, and Sakura refused to answer.

Then, finally, he spoke, "This garden is forbidden. I'll have to speak to the head gardener about this." His words were casual, but the threat in them was clear.

Sakura's eyes widened. Shikamaru! But—if she came out—Papa—but if she didn't, Shikamaru—

She remained frozen.

_(Sakura! Let Hoshi play with the doll as well!_

_But—but, Mama—_

_You selfish child!)_

The prince smirked, an expression which did not quite reach his eyes. "Now I'll have to find you," he informed her. He snapped, a superbly imperious gesture, and suddenly, Sakura's wig and dirty boots disappeared. She stared, wide-eyed, hidden behind the ivy but feeling so very exposed.

"In the meantime, I'll be keeping your belongings. I hope I will have the chance to return them soon."

That damn _bastard_!

_(—Naruto, you damn _bastard_!_

_Ahh, Sakura-chan, you're so violent!—)_

He left.

She collapsed, hating herself for her silence.

* * *

Sakura winced, her feet stinging. The idiotic _pig_ of a prince had taken her boots with him, and she had had to make the trek from the garden to the castle _barefoot_!

_(Running through the forest—laughter—blue eyes and blond hair ahead of her, taunting, teasing—her feet stung, but she didn't care, she was having such fun!—such fun—)_

And on top of that, to ensure that she wasn't seen by anyone else, she had had to take the long, winding, forgotten routes of the castle, jumping behind statues and suits of armor. _And_ that tear in her dress was annoying her.

Eventually, feet tender, she found herself in front of Ino's room. Sakura could only hope the other girl would understand—the pink hair would naturally be a shock, but hopefully not too much. Ino was the only one in the castle with hair dye that Sakura felt comfortable enough with.

She took her necklace off and inserted one of the keys into the keyhole. They had given each other copies of the key to their room for emergencies, and Sakura couldn't be gladder. The key jammed a little in the lock, and Sakura let out a word that ladies weren't supposed to know, but the door swung open. She flung herself into Ino's room and shut the door behind her.

Ino saw her and screamed. "Who are you—!?"

"Ino! Ino! It's me, now stop screaming!"

"Sakura!? Is that you!?"

"Yes! What did I say about the screaming?"

_(A house burned to the ground, little more the cinders. And screaming, horrible screaming, a sound coming from her mother's mouth that should have been inhuman—)_

Ino blinked. "What is wrong with your hair?"

"It's a long story, Ino, but my actual hair color is pink."

The blonde blinked. "Oh, no wonder you kept on asking all those questions about why the prince hates strange hair. And to be honest, I'm kind of hurt you never told me, but I'll forgive you this once. And bitch, if you're keeping any _other_ secrets from me, you'd better spill or else I'm not talking to you ever again."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Should she tell Ino about her garden? She supposed not, so she gave Ino an abbreviated account of the encounter, artfully omitting any mention of the word "secret".

By the time Sakura was done, Ino's sky-blue eyes were wide. "That is… _wow_. I don't even know what to say. You _met_ the prince? Everyone was wondering where he went off to those last two hours, but… _wow_. Are you telling the truth, for real?"

"Yes, for real!"

Ino nodded. "Fine, I believe you. You don't really have a reason to lie, do you?" She took a step closer to Sakura, maneuvering herself around the bed. Maids' rooms were small, after all. Ino reached out a hand and fingered a strand of Sakura's hair.

_(Ow, Mama! That hurts!_

_Just sit still, would you, Sakura? We need to get all those knots out of your hair!_

_But—ow!)_

The other girl's eyes suddenly became sharp. "What're we going to do about your hair?"

"I—do you have black hair dye? I suppose I could dye my hair and just tell everybody I got a haircut."

"But—you'd ruin your hair—"

"I would?"

"Well, at least for two or three months. Then your roots would start showing and you'd have to either grow your hair out or dye it again."

Sakura bit her lip, considering. "Two or three months _is_ plenty of time to get a new wig." To be honest, pink hair was her one vanity, her one uniqueness, and though she hated it at times, it was a part of her, one she was not willing to change.

"Hmm. Fine, then. Let me get out some of my dyes. I don't think I have the same exact shade as your wig, but I think I can get pretty close."

Impulsively, Sakura drew Ino into a hug. "Thanks, Ino-pig. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't help me."

The taller girl laughed and extricated herself from Sakura's embrace. "See? You're utterly useless without me."

"I resent that!"

The two close friends shifted into comfortable banter, Ino showing Sakura the wonders of hair dye.

But all the while, Sakura resented the very moment Prince Sasuke had come back to Castle Konoha.

* * *

**How was it? I'm unsure about this story, so I'd love to hear your feedback!**

**Oh, and were Sakura's flashbacks confusing? I tried to make it clear who was speaking, but I'm not exactly known for my coherency. XD**

**Read and review! Please! I'm shamelessly begging here. It'll make me happy... and make me want to update quicker. -wink wink- -nudge nudge-**

**Oh, and please please please point out any mistakes I made here, or any honest criticisms you might have. Or, if not that, any lines that made you smile or stood out to you. It'd be much appreciated! :D**

**And as you may have noticed, the setting for the story was inspired by _The Secret Garden_. I plan on making the story very different though. :D**


	2. What Is It Like to Live

_**The Gate Amidst the Ivy**_

**Chapter Two**

_

* * *

_

_(Ugh! Wh-what is that!_

_A cadaver. If you expect to become a healer, you should not be a stranger to Death._

_Bu—but—it's all—_

_Bring it back to life, Sakura._

_What?_

_Bring _him_ back to life._

_N-no! How do you even do that?_

_Haven't I taught you the reversing spells? So cast it on him, but overload it._

_But—_

_Reversing spells can reverse broken bones, cuts, almost anything; why couldn't they reverse Death?_

_But—But—Granny Tsunade—the backlash! What about the backlash of the spell!_

_Do you know this man had a wife? She's young, but they already have two children. Two innocent little children, two babies, completely dependent on their parents for survival. And the mother has no idea what to do. You know how difficult it is for women to support themselves. Don't they deserve their husband, their father, their son, back?_

_I—why?_

_So that in case you ever get tempted to play God, to decide who lives and who dies, you will know exactly why you shouldn't. Do you think you can save your father and defy Death?_

_I will!_

_Then you must breathe life back into a dead man, first. And perhaps then you might have a chance at saving your father.)_

* * *

Sakura wonderingly ran her fingers through her hair again. The feeling of the air against the back of her neck was still a strange feeling, and even though she knew her hair had been dyed black, there were moments in which she started and realized she had forgotten her wig.

_(Tenten! Is it true that Prince Sasuke is going to be having a ball?_

_I don't really think he even wants to, Sakura. But it's only polite, I suppose. You know how those nobles get about etiquette…_

_You're telling me. I wish they'd take us into account though! I'm sick of preparing for balls._

_The day they do that, Sakura, is the day Prince Sasuke declares a deep and undying love for all things pink and frilly.)_

And Sakura had had to wear the only other pair of shoes she had—dress slippers, delicate little things, flimsy little things. Not nearly as fine as the shoes of the noble ladies, but fine enough and utterly impractical for work.

_(Happy birthday, Sakura!_

_Wait… oh! It's my birthday, isn't it?_

_Yes! How could you forget? It's your one-year anniversary here at the castle too!_

_Thanks, Ino._

_Look, Tenten and Shikamaru and I even got you a present!_

_You really didn't have to—_

_Nonsense! Take them!_

_Slippers, Ino? And not even that, but _dress_ slippers? What could I do with those?_

_Honestly, be grateful for once in your life! I saw these in the shop-window, and then I saw those little delicate embroidered cherry blossoms on there, and I knew they were perfect! Now, you'd better go to Shikamaru and Tenten and tell them exactly how much you appreciate our gift, because we've had to save up most of our spare change for the last three months to get this! Anyways, you only have one pair of shoes, and they're those ridiculous outdoor boots._

_You guys are just so—stupid! But amazing at the same time!_

_Hey!)_

That stupid prince. Where had he magicked her shoes away, anyways? Visions of alternate dimensions flittered through her head. She was skilled enough in magic, true, but she had never had the sheer brute force of magic to do something like teleport an object with only a snap and sheer will…

Lost in her thoughts, she let her feet lead her to the kitchen, where her next assignment awaited. They had been preparing for the ball for the last two days. Hopefully, during the ball, the prince would be so occupied that he wouldn't notice an unassuming, quiet little servant leaving the castle and making her way to a certain forbidden garden…

_(Hey, Ino, have you ever thought of pulling a Cinderella?_

_A _what_?_

_A Cinderella! Haven't you heard the story?_

_I don't want to hear some ridiculous story. Get back to work! We need to finish soon!)_

Immediately Sakura was assaulted with the smell of roasting venison. The kitchen was hot, and the many servants packed into it, did nothing to lower the temperature. The head cook, red-faced and sweating, a matronly woman, waved her over.

_(First, Sakura, go to Aiko and ask her what you can do to help. You'll probably need to dust out a few rooms in the East Wing—goodness knows how long it's been since anyone's been there._

_Yes, ma'am._

_Then go to Kameko. Help her with setting up the table._

_Of course, ma'am._

_Once you've finished that, go to Izanami, the head cook. You know her, right? Afterwards you may have your break, though you must be back in time for the ball to serve the nobles._

_Yes, ma'am.)_

"Oh, thank goodness you're here! Come here, come here, watch over the venison for a few minutes—you'd swear Umayo hadn't ever used a knife before, that ridiculous vapid little girl—"

"Yes, most definitely, Miss Izanami," agreed Sakura pleasantly, politely.

_(Honestly, Sakura, you ought to be less polite._

_Y-yes, ma'am?_

_Let your guard down a little! Not all of the servants are out to hurt you, you know._

_Yes, ma'am, of course. I'll do my best._

I'll do my best, my best at disobeying, ma'am._)_

"Sakura!" wailed Umayo from the corner. "I—I _cut_ myself! Won't you heal me?"

The head cook rolled her eyes. "See what I mean, Sakura? Fine, I'll handle the venison for now, but once you've healed the little idiot, come back. I still have some servants to oversee."

Sakura nodded tersely and made her way over to Umayo.

_(Ow! Damn!_

_Are you alright, Tenten?_

_Yeah, I'm fine. I just cut myself a bit with this knife, accidentally. Stings like crazy, but I'm sure it'll be fine in a few days._

A hesitant pause, wondering whether she should, whether she should not—

_Uh—here, Tenten, show me your finger._

_Sure, but what are you going to do?_

Deep concentration, narrowed eyes, a comforting glow of green around the brunette's finger.

_Whoa, Sakura! How'd you do that? How'd she do that, Tenten?—_Sayuri, the biggest gossip of the castle_—_

_Search me. Sakura?_

_It was just a trick an old woman from my village showed me. It's called a reversing spell, so I've heard. Handy, isn't it?_

_Oh, very handy! I'll come to you next time I feel sick!_

_I'm flattered, Sayuri—Tenten, is it fine now?_

_Definitely! Thank you so much, Sakura!)_

"Here, Umayo, show me your finger."

"Oh, sure!" The pretty blue-eyed, black-haired girl (who in all honestly was the same age as Sakura but certainly didn't act like it) held out her finger. A small stream of red flowed from a jagged cut on her index finger.

Sakura brushed her own index finger over the cut, and, concentrating her magic, healed it.

"Thanks, Sakura! Oh—before you leave—"

"Yes, Umayo?"

"Have you seen Prince Sasuke yet?"

Sakura wondered which answer would be the safest and decided to go with a blatant lie. "No. I haven't even heard much about him. Is he really as great as everyone says he is?"

Umayo heaved a dreamy sigh. "Oh, _yes_. Aiko told me to wake him for breakfast, and, can you believe it, he sleeps _shirtless_—"

"Erm—I don't really want to _know_—"

"I always assumed lords and kings and princes were just fat old men, you know? All they're every really required to do is sit around and eat whatever they want, but Prince Sasuke was absolutely—"

"I've heard he led many military campaigns," interrupted Sakura hurriedly, before Umayo could get any more graphic. She was sure her blush clashed horribly with her hair—then she remembered with a start that her hair was now black, not its usual light shade of pink.

"And he's already a _general_ in the army too, would you believe it…"

"Uh, right. I'm sure Miss Izanami needs me—"

_(S-Sakura-chan… why weren't you there? I needed you…_

_Oh, Naruto, I'm so sorry, so very, very sorry—)_

"Oh, sorry! But one more thing—I've heard the most wonderful rumors about who's coming to the ball!"

"Yes, Umayo?" replied Sakura testily, subtly edging away.

"Like—like—Lady Hinata! She's the heiress to the Hyuugas, you know, and they're one of the richest—"

"_Yes,_ Umayo, I know exactly who the Hyuugas are."

"And Duke Lee! He's a bit eccentric, of course, but that doesn't change the fact that he is absolutely _filthy_ rich—"

"Umayo!"

"And all these other people too! I can't wait to see them all at the ball! Will you be there too, Sakura? Well, you have to be, we _all_ have to be, but…"

"I think I'll probably use the occasion to catch up on my sleep. Miss Shina told me I had to be there, but you know all the servants do it once in a while. I think I'm entitled."

_(Hey, Sakura, want to go check out the gardens tomorrow night?_

_But—Ino, don't we have the ball then?_

_Well, yeah, but we can skip out._

_Didn't Miss Machiko tell us we had to be there?_

_Sure. And we will. For the first five minutes. Then, when she's distracted, we'll leave. It's not like anyone cares, anyways. Everyone does it once in a while; the overseers understand._

_Maybe later, Ino—_

_Scaredy-cat! Forehead-girl!_

_Ugh! Ino-pig!)_

"Wow," teased Umayo. "Sakura, doing something against the rules! Who'd have thought!"

If only you knew, Umayo… but then you wouldn't understand the allure of a sleeping garden, would you?

"Well, anyways, don't let me keep you. Izanami looks like she's about to collapse. It can't be good for her, getting so stressed out every time we have a ball…"

Sakura nodded, gave Umayo a polite and friendly but not necessarily warm smile, and reported back to Miss Izanami.

"About time!" huffed the much larger woman, once she caught sight of Sakura.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," offered the pinkette-turned-ravenette placatingly.

"Watch the venison for a while," continued Izanami. "Once it looks fairly well-done, take it from the fire and leave it on the table for one of the attendants to set up. I just need you to make sure the castle doesn't burn down in the meantime."

Sakura smiled at Izanami, a genuine, small smile. The woman really was a wonderful person, sensing Sakura's impatience and giving her one of the easiest _and_ quickest jobs available in the kitchen. The one job that Umayo, by all rights, as the newest servant in the kitchen, should have been assigned, but hadn't.

Izanami laughed at the smile. "Don't think I did this out of any favor to you, you know. Umayo was getting on my nerves, and I suppose I got a bit petty."

"Of course, ma'am," replied Sakura dutifully, but she knew the continued smile on her face gave her thoughts away.

Izanami gave a genial, disgusted snort and focused her attentions on another poor, unfortunate servant.

"Be careful with that!" scolded the head cook somewhere in the background. "That knife could cut your fingers off! Don't be so careless!"

_(Be careful with that!_

_Oh, sorry, Granny Tsunade!_

_That's not just a scalpel—that could cut your off finger if you were careless!_

_I said I was sorry!_

_You'd better be!)_

* * *

Sakura lay in the garden, fingers resting on the newborn blades of grass. It had taken some time to get out from under Aiko's watchful eyes, but eventually she had escaped the ball. A satisfied smirk alighted on her lips when she thought of Sasuke, still stuck in that ridiculous frilly social gathering, quite visibly bored out of his mind—

_Sasuke? Where did that come from?_

Sakura blushed. Then she rolled her eyes at herself. She was acting like some lovesick teenager—no, worse, she was acting like _Umayo_. Now there was a sobering thought.

Night had almost fallen. The garden had been thoroughly watered and stood sheltering her, reaching branches around her like it was trying physically to hug her. The sky was the color of burnt gold; the sun was beginning its downward journey beyond the horizon.

She heard laughter from the castle and knew the ball was still going on. At times like these she often felt sorry for the nobility, being forced to sit through such mind-numbingly boring events. But then again, they had hardly a worry in the world, they could eat whatever and whenever they wished, they wore clothes of the finest kind, so a mundane ball was really very little punishment.

_(One day I'm going to be a noble, Mama!_

_Don't say such ridiculous things!_

_But why?_

_You're either born a noble or you aren't—you can't become one!_

_I will! Just watch, I will!)_

Her pink—no, her black hair, she reminded herself forcibly—spread out around her head like a halo. Combined with her baggy black dress and pale skin and green eyes, Sakura fancied that perhaps she looked like she was going to a funeral. Or perhaps she looked like an angel of death. What an intriguing thought.

Her poor, abused dress slippers were by her side, quite within arm's reach. She had learned her lesson that other day at the garden. If that prince—or if anyone else, for that matter—sneaked up upon her again, she _and_ her slippers would be skillfully hidden behind a wall of vegetation. She hadn't another pair of shoes, after all. Sakura had even worked on strengthening her notice-me-not spell and hoped the increase in the power of the spell wasn't merely something she had been imagining.

"Hello again," she told the laughing, bubbling fountain. "Well, you saw what that bastard of a prince Sasuke did last time I was in here. He took my wig, and as if that wasn't bad enough, he took my _shoes_ too. I guess you could say I'm tempting fortune a bit, coming here again. But I _did_ miss you. And anyways, Prince Sasuke is at a ball being distracted the flattering attentions of hordes of unmarried—and indeed, some married—women. And men. Yes, I was shocked as well, though I suppose he _is_ almost beautiful if you squint at exactly the right moment…" Sakura trailed off into distracted thoughts.

"Anyways!" she continued. "I hope that soon I'll have enough money saved up to buy a wig. And a new pair of boots. I suppose boots are my first priority; I can keep on dying my hair as long as I need to. Call me vain, though, but I do miss having my pink hair back… but then again, it is very liberating, not having to feel the weight of the wig anymore. I expect it'll be a difficult transition for me."

She lapsed into silence once more, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Interestingly enough, I didn't see the lady Hyuuga at the ball. Well, the few minutes I was there, anyways. Do you suppose she's sick? I've heard she's very shy; I wouldn't be surprised if she were sickly or an invalid as well. That is a rather cruel thought, though, isn't it?" Sakura reflected suddenly. "If I saw her, perhaps I could help make her feel better. I _was_ close to finishing with Granny Tsunade…"

_(Am I almost done with all this training, Granny Tsunade?_

_What, are you getting impatient?_

_No, not quite, but I still want to know._

_A healer never stops learning and training, Sakura. But I know what you mean, and yes, you're almost done. Perhaps a few more months, and you can become an independent healer yourself._

_Wow! Really? That close!_

A maternal smile. _Yes, Sakura, that close.)_

Sakura heard a small rustle of leaves outside and jumped up, ready to hide. But there was no telltale creaking of a gate, no sound of steps moving closer, and when Sakura reached out her magic to sense for any auras, there was… nothing.

She concluded that it had only been a rabbit outside, or perhaps some other manner of creature.

* * *

"Sakura! What did you do?" hissed Ino, soon after Sakura had smoothly taken her place again as a servant at the ball. The musicians were playing a lively waltz, the crystal chandeliers glistened like dewdrops in the morning sun—

_(A bare, empty room—_

_Granny Tsunade, you never told me you were the daughter of—_

_Don't say it! Anyways, I didn't want people to react the way you are right now!_

_But I can't believe it! You're a—)_

"What do you mean?" replied back Sakura, keeping her voice low. Nobles seemed to insist that servants were seen and not heard.

Prince Sasuke was roving over every single person in the room, male or female. Sakura knew instinctively that he was searching among the servants for the most likely candidate to have broken into the garden, having concluded that none of the nobles would have had the opportunity nor the motive to bring it back to life.

Though she repeated to herself that he had no possible way of knowing it was her, she could have sworn his eyes had lingered on her for an extra one or two seconds before he had moved on. Regardless, his inspection was making her twitchy.

_(Eyes on her—eyes—so many eyes—_

_Wow, Sakura-chan! You don't look half bad when you actually bother to clean yourself up—OW!_

_Shut up, would you!_

_That was supposed to be a compliment, dammit!_

_Well, keep your compliments to yourself!)_

"Lady Hinata asked to see you after the ball was over!" Ino informed Sakura urgently. "What's this about?"

Sakura blinked. "Wait, why?"

"That's what I'm wondering!"

"How does she even know about me, anyways?"

"She asked Aiko about a—and I quote—'a petite servant with black hair and green eyes'. There aren't many servants with green eyes in this castle, and I'm afraid you're the only petite and black-haired one here."

"But why did Aiko tell her!"

"You of all people should know that we can't refuse nobles anything! What if Lady Hinata had found out? It would've been Aiko's job for sure!" retorted Ino.

"Well—yes—but then what? What did she say?"

"She said—very politely, of course—that when you were free, she wished for you to be escorted up to her room, where she desired a private audience with you."

"Do you—think I should go now?"

"Yes! Go! I only wanted to keep you long enough for you to explain yourself, but apparently you have no idea either, do you?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Well, go, go, go! It's the largest room in the East Wing—you know, the one you spent all day cleaning out?"

"How could I forget?" remarked Sakura sardonically. Inwardly, she felt exceedingly nervous—whatever the lady Hyuuga wished to see her for, it couldn't be good.

_(S-Sakura, Papa wants to see you._

_Mama, your eyes are so red! Have you been crying?_

_Just go! Listen to what he has to say!_

_Y-yes, Mama.)_

* * *

It had taken some time to convince Lady Hinata's countless ladies-in-waiting that the noble was actually expecting her. Frustrated, Sakura had finally told them, "I'm Sakura! The maid she wanted to see!" Like magic, the name had made their eyes widen comically. They gave her a deliberate once-over, sneering at her, sneering at the mere _servant_.

Sakura was not very bothered by it. Those sneers came as part of the job.

Sighing, what was evidently the leader of the ladies-in-waiting, a devastatingly beautiful brunette with deep tints of red in her hair and hazel eyes flecked with green, escorted her through the East Wing and deposited her in front of the door to Lady Hinata's own private chamber.

"Look," began the woman testily, "I have no idea why she wants to see you, but be respectful or the Hyuugas will have your hide." She sniffed disdainfully, and Sakura opened her mouth for a parting shot. Then she remembered it would be unbecoming and unseemly for a maid to do so, and instead nodded stiffly, her eyes as cold as the hazel ones in front of her.

The other woman knocked sharply on the intricately carved wooden door.

"C-coming!" came a hesitant, barely audible voice from within.

Sakura heard shuffling sounds. Soon the door was thrown open and she drew in her breath sharply at the sight.

The lady Hyuuga was a beautiful woman. Her hair, so black it was almost blue, fell in a straight sheet to her waist. Her delicately embroidered white dress, which would have been unfashionable on another woman, complimented her exceedingly pale complexion (paler even than Sakura's) hugged her chest and then flared, giving a truly ethereal quality to the already angelic woman. But most striking of all were her pale lavender eyes, eyes like that of a blind man—

_(A girl—no, a _woman_ with soft tresses of pink hair that reached to her mid-back stared at Sakura. Apple-green eyes sparkled, undimmed by even the cheap mirror. A baby-pink dress made her feel like a princess… and for the night, she _was_ a princess, she _was_ the center of the world—)_

Sakura noticed the lady-in-waiting was bowing deeply and hastened to follow. This wasn't the image she had had of Lady Hinata as all. While she looked as delicate as the stories had suggested, she wasn't plain or slow or clubbed or an invalid or…

"Y-you may l-leave, Yoko," muttered the noble.

If only she got rid of the terrible stutter, she could be a very awe-inspiring noble indeed, reflected Sakura, which was more than anyone could say for many of the vapid twits that had been born into such positions.

Sakura could almost taste the disregard Yoko had for Lady Hinata. Her hazel eyes fairly spat fire at the poor delicate woman, and anyone with eyes could see it.

Unless… Lady Hinata was… blind?

The former pinkette inspected the noble intensely. The girl certainly had the eyes of a blind woman. Her eyes were cast to her feet, to the ground. But surely if she were blind, she would have had an attendant, wouldn't she? Yet there was no attendant in sight, save for the personal handmaidens of Lady Hinata in the other room.

Yoko bowed deeply, once more, and then she spun around, leaving Sakura and Lady Hinata with quick, minced, loudly-echoing steps.

As soon as Yoko's steps could no longer be heard, Lady Hinata said quietly, "I—I'm not b-blind, you know."

Sakura's eyes widened. How did she know—? Her mouth opened to ask the question, but the noble beat her to it once more.

"I—I know that's what a—a lot of p-people who don't know much about the Hyuugas think wh-when they first meet me. I—I thought I ought to set the record straight… S-Sakura."

Sakura bowed and said politely, mechanically, "I apologize for any offense I may have cause, Lady Hinata." She kept her eyes locked firmly to the floor.

What would she do if she truly had offended Lady Hinata? The Hyuugas were very powerful, as one of the richest nobles in the land, second only to the ruling family themselves. They were so powerful that they even had their own army and their own bodyguards—often referred to as the branch family of the Hyuugas. Sakura suddenly wondered if there was any such branch member nearby, overseeing their meeting, vigilantly watching over the heiress to make sure that there would be no assassination attempts. She vaguely remembered reading a few attempts on the life of the delicate beautiful girl in front of her.

_(I wish I was a noble!_

_Oh, no, you don't._

_Why not? They have everything one could ever wish for in life—_

_Except for freedom, Sakura._

_So what, Granny Tsunade? Why, if I had beautiful gowns and wonderful food to eat and parties and—_

_Did you hear about that Hyuuga heiress? How could you ever wish to be in her situation, Sakura? With great power comes great burdens._

_Well, yes. I don't think I'd ever want to be her. The major nobles have far too much pressure on their shoulders. But to be a lower-ranking noble? One of those rich ones that are powerful but not too powerful? Oh, _that_ would be wonderful…)_

"C-come in," continued Lady Hinata, stepping inside and aside in one deft movement.

Sakura nodded, keeping her gaze firmly fixed to the floor as a sign of respect. She had cleaned the luxurious furniture in this room herself—

_(Ugh, Ino, help? My back feels like it's breaking!_

_Are you kidding? Try washing windows for five hours straight!_

_I already have!_

_Really?_

_Yes!_

_Well, if you have, you ought to know how absolutely miserable it is. So, nope, sorry, I can't help you._

_Ugh! What about that Lady Hinata is so great?_

_Stupid. She's the Hyuuga heiress!)_

"S-sit," insisted Hinata. "I—I have some things I wish t-to discuss with you."

Sakura sank into a nearby armchair, overstuffed and soft, and never dreamed that she would have had such an opportunity. She looked up and noticed the Hyuuga heiress was still pacing in front of her, nervously jabbing her fingers together and biting her bottom lip, as though unsure of how to word her remarks.

"D-do you have many hobbies?" she finally asked.

Sakura started at the very ridiculous, very random question.

_(Hello, I'm Sakura! Nice to meet you!_

_I'm Naruto._

_Well, I guess we're supposed to start becoming best friends._

_Yeah, Mom left me to go talk to that guy over there—_

_And Mama left me to go talk with some of her girlfriends._

_So._

_Sooooo_…

_Have any hobbies?)_

"Begging your pardon," began Sakura, "but being a maid hardly allows one any free time during which to develop hobbies."

"Y-yes, of course. But—don't you h-have any interests at all?"

Sakura's voice softened. She could recognize painful shyness when she saw it, having to suffer through it for most of her childhood. Her heart couldn't help but reach out to the poor girl, so different from her on the outside yet so similar to her on the inside.

_(Sakura, why don't you try to make some more friends?_

_B-but, Mama, they're all so scary—_

_Nonsense! Now, get out there and try to talk with them!_

_But they always make fun of my forehead and my pink hair and—_

_Then do your best to make friends with them in spite of all that!)_

"I—like to read very much, whenever I get the chance," offered Sakura cautiously at last.

The heiress licked her lips nervously. Her shoulders hunched in and she clasped her hands tightly behind her back. "A-as you've said before, I—I hear that maids g-get very little free time?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. We have one half-day off during the whole week. My day is Sunday. However, I am still lucky to get that much off."

"And, what do y-you do during those Sundays?"

I go to a forbidden, sleeping garden, and I do my best to wake it up, answered Sakura silently.

"I often go to bazaar where I complete my weekly shopping," answered Sakura out loud.

"N-nothing else?"

"There's not much time for anything else. It takes time to find the cheapest—I mean, the best deals."

"Th-the life you must lead is very interesting. I c-can only speculate," whispered Lady Hinata. She still hadn't sat down.

"I'm glad I could satisfy your curiosity," replied Sakura diplomatically.

Pray tell, dear lady, why must you interrogate me so? thought Sakura to herself, quite diplomatically as well.

"I—I hope you h-haven't been lying to me," continued Lady Hinata, her voice even softer than before, if possible, and even more timid.

Of course I've been lying to you, Sakura thought. But it's just a stupid garden, just a stupid secret. "I—"

Lady Hinata lifted her chin a bit more, even though her eyes remained firmly fixed to the ground. "I was at the ball. But I decided to g-go outside, to see the beautiful g-gardens. And I came across a l-locked garden, the one that we all know a-as _that_ garden, one that I couldn't f-find a way into. Perhaps you don't kn-know, but every Hyuuga has a special a-ability: to see the unseen, as it were, t-to see behind us and through walls a-and into the future—well. I—I knew—I had heard that the locked garden was _that_ g-garden. It was abandoned, a-and so I expected a-an unruly mess, a m-mess of dead plants and vines and—but, instead I saw… _you_, and instead of a d-dead garden, I saw a _beautiful_ garden, an absolutely b-beautiful g-garden."

Sakura felt cold. She was frozen into her chair. What would the Hyuuga do now? How could the lady ruin her secret so? How could she take such a thing away from her?

_(Why, Mama? Why won't you let me play with Naruto?_

_He's just—not a good acquaintance, Sakura. Stay away from him!_

_No! He's my friend! Why are you trying to take him away from me!_

_Stay away from him, Sakura!)_

Filled with cold fury, Sakura raised her chin and fixed darkened green eyes on the noble. "Well, if you think you can—"

"N-no!" protested the noble softly. "I—I just wished to warn you about _that_ garden—"

"I know perfectly well that it is forbidden. It was my own risk that I took. I won't pretend ignorance; you may do with me what you wish," interrupted Sakura coldly. If that Hyuuga lady was going to take her down, at least Sakura would go down with pride, on her own terms.

"Pl-please, let me speak, before you cast your judgment on my words," pleaded Lady Hinata. "Do y-you know the history of that garden?"

Puzzled, Sakura shook her head. "No."

"Castle Konoha h-has been in th-the royal family since the beginning of their dynasty, a-at least seven hundred y-years ago, Sakura. And when this c-castle was f-first built, with it was built… th-_that_ garden. It was beautiful, so I have heard. The ladies of the f-family diligently maintained it, and it flourished, as did the country under the rule of the men of the family. But ever since the massacre, nearly ten years a-ago"—yes, Sakura knew exactly what massacre—"there have only been two Uchihas, one the king, and the other too b-busy with war to care much for some forgotten garden. A-and so it was locked up and closed, abandoned by the gardeners, b-because it would be blasphemy for such common h-hands to attend to such a sacred garden, of course.

"B-but, nearly fifty years ago, before the massacre, a powerful wizard and Seer, M-Minato Namikaze, o-one of th-the esteemed heroes of the land, made a pr-prophecy," continued Lady Hinata, "that the one to bring the g-garden back to life would be the Bonded of the second Uchiha."

Sakura's eyes widened as she shot out the comfortable chair.

_(Hey, Granny Tsunade, what does Bonded mean?_

_What?_

_Bonded! What does that mean?_

_Well, Sakura, do you know how your Mama and Papa love each other very dearly?_

_Yes… though sometimes I'm not very sure about that—_

_Don't be ridiculous, Sakura. Anyways, sometimes two people, who are very magically powerful, _know_ when they've found the other half of their soul, because the Bond between them calls out to them. Apparently there's an unmistakeable Bond between two people who love each other very dearly, though I quite personally don't quite believe in the sort of thing._

_It sounds ridiculous._

_It happens very rarely. Usually, even mages have to do it the old-fashioned way._

_Do you think I might have a Bonded?_

_Who knows, Sakura? Who knows?)_

"You're kidding, right?" demanded Sakura loudly.

Lady Hinata shrunk back from the force of Sakura's anger. "Pl-please—I'm not done yet—"

_(Sakura-chan! I'm almost done—_

_Ugh, go away, Naruto! I'm busy!_

_But—Sakura-chan!_

But Naruto had never had the chance to finish…_)_

Sakura sat back down.

"Fine," allowed Sakura, feeling for all the world that she was the noble instead of Lady Hinata.

The other girl breathed a sigh of relief. "Y-you are not the Bonded, because Prince Sasuke has already f-found her, so you needn't worry—"

_(Hey, Mama, did you hear? Prince Sasuke got a fiancé!_

_Oh, yes. Lady Karin—wasn't that her name?_

_Uh-huh! I saw a portrait of her, Mama—she doesn't look much older than me!_

_She isn't. And Prince Sasuke isn't much older than you either._

_Don't they look so perfect together, Mama?)_

Her throat was dry. "What happened to Lady Karin, anyways?" Sakura vaguely remembered a scandal, one that the nobles covered up very well. But by its end Prince Sasuke was still unmarried, and Lady Karin had taken a mysterious vacation to one of the southern countries and somehow never quite returned.

Lady Hinata frowned. "Y-yes, his Bonded had been Lady K-Karin, but… certain circumstances made it quite clear that a match with her was c-completely un-unsuitable."

Sakura frowned. Even amongst the commoners, it was known that the alliance between Lady Karin and Prince Sasuke had been a match made in heaven… "What? What were those circumstances, m'lady?" Sakura inquired.

"I—I'm sorry, but it is such a disgraceful thing that we never speak of it. But I thought th-that, nonetheless, you should learn the history of _that_ garden, and per-perhaps reconsider your association w-with it. I won't tell anyone, because it is your secret to tell, bu-but I—I hope you now know why Prince Sasuke is so—so _intent_ on finding you. I—I don't know what he will do once he finds you; perhaps he will be amused, perhaps he will be fu-furious. I hope desperately for your sake that it is the former—"

"He _won't_ find me," insisted Sakura. She left the chair and curtsied deeply at the noble. "I cannot thank you enough for your consideration, and I am deeply grateful for your help. But with all due respect, I mean it when I say that Prince Sasuke will _never_ find me—"

Lady Hinata shook her head, smiling sadly. "You do not know Prince Sasuke as I do, Sakura. But believe me wh-when I say that once he sets his mind to it, he _will_ find you. It—it is only a matter of—of when. You could abandon the garden now and simply become a niggling curiosity in—in the back of his mind, but I sincerely d-doubt that you are the type to do so, yes?"

Sakura nodded curtly once more, taking a few steps towards the door. "I sincerely hope you really won't tell anyone, Lady Hinata. The garden—it means everything to me, I hope you understand. When I first came here, it was what kept me from being homesick. I will keep taking care of it, but I will make sure Prince Sasuke will _not_ find me," she vowed.

_(Oh, Mama, Papa… I miss you—Mama, why did you make me leave, why—)_

Lady Hinata smiled at her. It was a sad smile, a lonely smile, a smile Sakura had seen far too many times in the mirror—

_(Why don't you play with those children, Sakura? Why are you so cold?_

_Mama…)_

"I—I like you very much. I hope you don't find me too pre-presumptuous for saying this, but… I feel we—we could have been g-good friends," whispered Lady Hinata, refusing to meet the pinkette's eyes.

"Thank you," whispered back Sakura, gazing intently at the other girl's bowed black hair, and she left.

_(Sakura-chan, weren't you my friend…?_

_Yes, Naruto, I was, I _was_._

_I was…)_

* * *

And so, the plot thickens! (dun DUN dun!)

So, I'm curious to know, what do _you_ guys think happened to Naruto? -evil authorial wink of doom-

(Ugh, Hinata was a pain to write. I knew exactly what I wanted her to say, but adding all the stuttering became so TEDIOUS. X_X Sorry if it got in the way of you understanding what she was saying, but I wanted to keep everyone as in character as possible, considering that this story takes place in a major AU.)

Oh! And another side note. I don't like Sakura dyeing her hair either, but it's crucial for the story. XD

* * *

_If you review you will suddenly find yourself imbued with the superpower of your choice! Take your pick. Invisibility, time control, super-strength..._

edited 5.27.09. Decided Hinata's dialogue was too painful and stutter-y so I got rid of most of her stammering. Still included some to retain her character, but now hopefully you won't have to read through her speeches at least five times to get what she's saying. XD


	3. Common Sense

_**The Gate Amidst the Ivy**_

**Chapter Three**

_

* * *

(Ha! Found you, Sakura!_

_Ugh, Naruto!_

_Okay, okay, my turn!_

_I hate hide and seek!)_

* * *

Shikamaru came to Sakura's room after her duties. Ino glanced back and forth between the two for a second, taking note of Shikamaru's tensed shoulders, and said her goodbyes. "I don't know what you did to get him so angry," she muttered to Sakura on her way out, "but I'm not getting in the crossfire."

Sakura rolled her eyes but inwardly prepared herself for war. Shikamaru rarely made an effort to seek anyone out, and when he did, it was _serious_.

When Ino exited, Shikamaru turned on Sakura. "So, Sakura."

"Yes, Shikamaru?"

"_You're so damn careless!"_ he told her vehemently, his eyes shooting fire. Then abruptly his tense stance loosened, his eyes lost their spark, and he shook his head, muttering, "Troublesome."

"Oh no—did Prince Sasuke do anything?" asked Sakura worriedly, her mind immediately going back to the rather one-sided conversation the noble had had in the garden with her.

_(Are you okay, Sakura?_

_Yes, I'm fine!_

_That damned blond-haired boy didn't do anything to you?_

_Mama, don't say such horrible things about Naruto!)_

"Look," said Shikamaru, circumventing her question, "it was idiotic of you to open up that garden again. And maybe I helped you, but only because I _trusted_ you to be careful. But the first thing you do when that prince comes home is practically scream out that you were—"

"Oh, come on, Shikamaru! I honestly didn't do anything. I was just in the garden, minding my own business, and then _he_ came in—I even hid myself!"

"And a fine job you did, too, leaving your boots _and_ your wig with him…"

"Wait—how do you know?" exclaimed Sakura in disbelief. "I haven't told you _anything_—"

"It's not that difficult to figure out," explained Shikamaru sardonically. "Your hair always did seem a bit too poofy, you know. That's often what a wig looks like on someone's head—too big and too poofy. Anyways, you were always so miserable on hot days. It doesn't take much genius to put two and two together. And do you think I haven't noticed that you've spent the last two days doing your work in the dress shoes we all bought for your birthday? You'd only use them if you didn't have your boots—and you wouldn't have your boots unless they'd been taken from you, of course. What other explanation is there? Even _you're_ not stupid enough to lose your own boots. Sakura, you _idiot_."

Concernedly, Sakura, ignoring Shikamaru's heartfelt lecture, insisted, "But did he threaten _you_ in any way, Shikamaru?"

_(I don't trust that boy, Sakura._

_He's fine, Mama! It's just Naruto!_

_You mark my words, Sakura, he's the wrong type of boy for you to hang out with—)_

Shikamaru waved his hand carelessly. "Only the classic weasel words of nobles. 'I'm afraid I'm beginning to doubt the competence of the gardening staff.' 'Perhaps I will have to install annual… _inspections_.' 'I sincerely hope that _weeding out_ any incompetent servants will be unnecessary. As a gardener, I'm sure you'd appreciate the need for pruning.'"

Immediately Sakura felt cold. "But, Shikamaru, wasn't he just… threatening to fire you? How can you handle this so calmly?"

"He's just bluffing," Shikamaru said. "Disregard it. He was just hoping I knew something and thought that if he threatened my job I would break."

"But—but—you _do_ know something!"

"Well, _he_ doesn't know that for _sure_, does he?"

"Shikamaru," continued Sakura, genuinely worried, "please, be careful. You may be a genius, but _still_, he's a noble and he could fire you at any moment."

"That's my line to you, Sakura. A troublesome woman like you won't stop going to the garden no matter how much I beg, but _please_, for your sake and mine… be _careful_, would you? There's no telling _what_ he'd do, Sakura—he _hates_ that garden."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I don't want to make my life any more complicated than it is."

"I'll take your word for it, Sakura. But if I have to bail you out _one more time_, Sakura—"

"You won't," she said confidently, and she meant it.

* * *

Already, delicate sapphire tufts sprouted from the little green shoots of bluebells. Sakura smiled at them, fingering them lovingly, and let herself be lulled by the joyous babbling of the fountain. The calm of the garden was deceptively at odds with the turmoil within her. The parchment and pen she had confiscated from one of the many abandoned suites in the castle crinkled within her skirts. Sakura had had the sudden nameless urge to capture this moment of awakening, of rebirth, though she knew her drawing skills were mediocre at best.

_(Ha! Sakura, what's that?_

_Shut up, Tenten!_

_Were you trying to _draw_ me?_

_No! It was just—_

_You kind of failed, Sakura. I don't actually think my hairstyle is _that_ lopsided._

_Look, it's really difficult to draw things symmetrically!)_

"You know, you're causing a lot of trouble for me," she told the fountain conversationally, spreading out her parchment and attempting to sketch the fountain while she spoke. "Almost more trouble than you're worth, I'll have you know. Prince Sasuke has already threatened to fire Shikamaru, and when he finds me, who knows what he'll—I mean, _if_ he finds me, who knows what he'd do to me!" Sakura cursed herself for her slip-up. _When_ Prince Sasuke found her? Who said he'd find her in the first place? Everyone was _so damn sure_ he'd find her that apparently she'd lost confidence in herself as well.

She lapsed into contemplative silence after that. The only sound in the garden besides the fountain was the scratching of the pen as Sakura drew and the wild chattering of the birds.

"You know, you're quite difficult to draw," she informed the garden after a while. "And I'm not even much of an artist in the first place. I do believe we have a conflict of interests. I suppose I could give this to Ino; she's great with flowers and drawing. But she doesn't know about this garden in the first place…"

Sakura sighed and laid her parchment and pencil aside, staring absently at the clouds in the sky. Lying down, she spread out her arms and let herself sink into the wonderfully green grass.

_(Sakura-chan! Come here!_

_Ugh, wait, Naruto! We need to—_

_Who cares? Come here, come here! This place is so beautiful!)_

"Hey, Naruto," she whispered, letting the wind carry away her words, "remember that one day when we were supposed to be drawing water for our families, and we got lost and found that lake instead? Mama was incensed that we were so late, let me tell you, but…" _But I loved that beautiful quiet there, I loved how—I can't put it into words._

_(Naruto, we need to go! Mama's probably about to—_

_Just a minute longer here, Sakura-chan. Isn't this place beautiful?)_

Sakura let go of her aura, let it spread through the garden. The soft emerald glow of the plants comforted her, and the bright energetic ruby flashes from the robins kept her on her toes.

Frowning, Sakura noticed a sickly sprout of one of the poppies. She got up and walked towards it, crouching down once she was in front of it. Then, steeling herself, she bit her thumb, drawing a small droplet of blood. She let it fall in the soil nearby the sickly little flower, and as the drop of blood sank into the soil, Sakura focused her aura around the plant. In her mind's eye she could see the pastel green of her aura enveloping the faint emerald green of the sprout, comforting it and caressing it. Immediately, the plant straightened, spreading out its leaves. Sakura smiled, satisfied.

_(For every healing or growing spell you perform, Sakura, you must give an equivalent sacrifice._

_Equivalent sacrifice?_

_Sometimes it's energy, sometimes it's blood, sometimes it's something else.)_

Her reminiscing was stopped when the gate opened.

Heart beating quickly, Sakura whirled around and faced the gate.

Within the garden stood Ino.

The blonde walked in slowly, gingerly, taking in sight of the garden as though sipping very hot tea. She carried a cloth bag on her right hand. It was so utterly surreal—

_(Sakura, you've been playing with that Naruto boy again!_

_I'm sorry, Mama. But he just looked so lonely—_

_The devil always wears the most pitiful disguises!_

_Naruto isn't a devil!)_

"So this is where you're always disappearing off to," Ino said wonderingly.

"I-Ino?"

"Don't think I haven't forgotten that you totally _hid_ this from me," said Ino sharply. "But in case you were wondering, I found a pretty cheap black wig fairly similar to your hair at the bazaar. I expect you to pay me back soon. If you're wondering how I found you here, it's a fairly strange story. I'm pretty surprised myself. I asked Shikamaru where you were, you see, and he just handed me his gardener's keys and told me to go into the section of the gardens that's locked off. I thought you'd be in the maze or something, but _wow_… this is _some_ secret, isn't it?"

"Do you—mind?" asked Sakura tentatively.

"Mind? Well, of course I mind," retorted Ino, her voice deceptively calm and good-natured. "I mean, _I'm_ the only one who knows your hair is pink, right? And you _still_ haven't told me about the garden? _And_ even after I told you that I'd totally kill you if I found out you were hiding any _more_ secrets from me? I'm going to think up of some horrible punishment soon, you know, but in the meantime—_bluebells?_ Why on earth did you plant _bluebells_? The poppies were a good choice; they'll add some variety to the garden once they bloom. But you have _far_ too much blue going on. I'm going to have to find some daffodils and daisies to offset the blue, though I'm sure once the rose vines bloom this garden will have more color. It's a bit late to plant them, to be honest, but I think we'd manage—"

Sakura blinked. She could never be sure quite what to expect from Ino. "But—why did Shikamaru even—?"

"You tell me. You probably swore him to a vow of secrecy or something, didn't you? Maybe he felt I had a right to know. At least _he_ has some common sense," grumbled Ino, ambling over towards where Sakura stood.

Once she got to where the pink-haired girl stood, she handed the cloth bag over. "Open it," the blue-eyed girl demanded. "My gift to you. Not that you deserve it after _this_ stunt you pulled, but take it anyways. I expect your eternal and undying gratitude."

"Of—of course," replied Sakura, faintly amused, accepting the bag.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" said Ino, crossly and testily, crossing her arms. "Try it on."

_(Don't you like this dress, Sakura?_

_Of—of course._

_Well then, what are you waiting for? Why aren't you trying it on?_

_But—Mama—why?_

_Just because your father is sick doesn't mean you can't enjoy your childhood!_

_Ah…_

_So try it on!)_

Sakura smiled at Ino and fastened it on her head. Its heavy stifling weight was unfamiliar yet strangely comforting. Sakura just then realized how naked she had felt without a wig.

Impulsively she threw her arms around the taller Ino. The girl's blonde hair tickled her nose. Ino laughed, and Sakura laughed with her.

_(She threw her arms around the blond-haired boy, his ocean-blue eyes opening wide._

_S-Sakura?_

_I love you, Naruto! You're like—a big brother or something. A little brother, sometimes._

_I love you too, Sakura. You're like the family I never had.)_

Sakura let go and took a step back.

Ino reached out her hand and patted Sakura on the head, fastening the wig in place. The rough raven hair brushed against Sakura's neck.

"I had to get a shorter one," explained Ino, "because we couldn't really explain you suddenly gaining about six inches in your hair, could we? And I trimmed it a little bit on the way here with some scissors from the kitchen. I _knew_ this wig would work out perfectly. See, you can trust good ol' Ino!"

"Thanks, Ino, again," gushed Sakura genuinely. She gestured around the garden, at the fountain, the plants, the vines, the gates, the trees. "I'm sorry for not telling you, honestly, but it was like… I didn't want to get you in trouble, Ino, really I didn't."

Her close friend rolled her eyes. "It's a bit too late for that, you know. I'm going to crash with you as it is if Prince Sasuke ever finds out about your hair color. _But_ you better not try to apologize. I want to _stay_ angry for as long as possible, and it's easier to do that if I think you're utterly ungrateful for any of the sacrifices I've made for you. Anyways, we need to go soon. Aoki's probably going to start wondering where we both are if we don't get out of here."

Sakura nodded, adjusting the wig again. Taking the cloth bag with her, she forgot all about the piece of parchment she had left lying about in the garden.

* * *

_(Hey, Sakura!_

_Yes, Aoki-san?_

_Go to the western suite and clean out the first three rooms. Oh, take Umayo with you. No one's been there for the last five years. You might find things a bit… dusty._

_A bit?_

_Well. Dust shouldn't bother maids, anyways. Umayo, get over here! Do what Sakura tells you to do!)_

Umayo squinted at Sakura. "Is it just me, Sakura, or is your hair a little different?"

Sakura shrugged. "Ino always said my hair was too limp or something. She gave me a sort of shampoo that was supposed to add… volume to my hair, I think. Did it work?"

The other girl nodded. "Oh, definitely. Do you think Ino could give me some of it too? I want to try it."

Sakura bit her lip, then quickly lied, "Nah, I think she gave the last of it to me. I'll have to ask her. Maybe she'll buy it again next time we go to the bazaar, but you know the wages for maids aren't the greatest wages out there."

Pouting, Umayo agreed, "You got _that_ right! I can barely eat, much less buy spare trinkets, with what they give me."

Sakura nodded mechanically as Umayo launched into a description of her financial woes. The west wing of the castle wasn't going to clean itself, after all. Diligently, she began dusting the stone sculptures in the extremely decorative, extremely impractical first room of the west wing.

"—and, can you believe it, I have to be _extra_ careful because it turns out Prince Sasuke is doing an inspection of all the servants—"

"_What?"_ interrupted Sakura.

Umayo frowned. "Weren't you listening to me? Prince Sasuke told Shikamaru-san that he was going to be _pruning_ some of the more incompetent members of the staff and basically inspecting everything. So now we have to be on our toes every minute of the day." Fretting, she added, "What if he fires me, Sakura? I worked so hard to get this job—"

_(Oh, Tenten, what will I do if I'm fired? Papa won't be able to get the medicines that he needs without my help—_

_Relax, Sakura! You just messed up once, that's all. You'll be fine.)_

Rolling her eyes, Sakura pointed to the bed in the ornate room. "Make the bed while I dust everything else out. If he walks in now, all he's going to see is a responsible servant doing her job and a maid chatting the servant's ear off. You don't want that, do you?"

"Oh, yeah," agreed Umayo distractedly, heading for the bed. "Izanami was telling me that Prince Sasuke was asking around about new servants. Oh my, Sakura, what if he's going to fire all the new servants because he decided he couldn't afford them—"

Sakura decided not to tell Umayo that she was a new servant as well. "Calm down, Umayo," she ordered.

_(Granny Tsunade—Papa… Papa is much sicker now! What will I do? What if he doesn't get better this time? What if—_

_Calm down, Sakura! Fretting will get you nowhere! Back to your studies now.)_

Umayo sighed, and both of them lapsed into silence. Then, suddenly, the younger girl perked up again and demanded, "I heard from Ino that Lady Hinata called you up to her room. What did she want to say to you?"

_(—certain circumstances made it quite clear that a match with her was c-completely un-unsuitable—_

_It—it is only a matter of—of when—_

_I feel we—we could have been good friends.)_

After a long, deliberating pause, Sakura said, "Nothing important. She just asked me how maids spent their days and what their lives were like. That sort of thing, really. You know how peculiar nobles can be sometimes."

Umayo's skeptical silence made it quite clear what she thought of that explanation. "Uh-huh," she said. "No, really, what did she ask?"

"Fine," sighed Sakura, pretending to give in to Umayo's questioning. Honestly, sometimes it was better to just answer the persistent girl's questions. "To be honest, I think she was just lonely, and I happened to catch her eye. She just told me some old legends about this castle."

"Oh, poor girl," said Umayo. "But lonely? Isn't she the heiress to the _Hyuugas?_ She must have other nobles hanging off her arms left and right, waiting on her every word."

Sakura supposed some unimportant details would give her glossed-over account a sense of credibility. "I don't know about that, really, Umayo. You should have seen the way the servants were treating the poor girl. They were very respectful, of course, but you could tell just from their eyes and their tone of voice that they _hated_ Lady Hinata. Or if they didn't hate her, they thought she was an absolute idiot or something like that."

"Oh, how sad," agreed Umayo. "And all that wealth and beauty and splendor around her, too. But I thought nobles could just dismiss their servants? Why didn't she dismiss them if they were so… hateful?"

"She seemed very polite. And she was so very shy. I just don't think she had the courage to do anything like that. You should have seen her, Umayo," admitted Sakura. "I felt like… protecting her from the other people in the world, almost, ridiculous as that sounds, me being a maid and she being a noble. But I'm not sure a girl like that is cut out to be the heiress to one of the most powerful families in the land."

"Shush, you," insisted Umayo. "What if someone else heard us? What you said practically amounts to treason, you know!"

Sakura shrugged.

_(I hate nobles, Sakura-chan! I hate them, I hate them, I hate them! They took away everything!_

_Naruto, shut up! What if someone besides me heard that? Do you know what they'd do to you?_

_I don't care! Those stupid, selfish nobles—_

_Naruto!)_

"You look so far away," remarked Umayo. "You get like that a lot."

"Huh? Oh! You just—reminded me of a conversation I had once."

Intrigued, Umayo asked, "_Really?_ What?"

"Don't you have to make the bed?" deflected Sakura.

"_Fine_. Say, Sakura, I've been wondering, where _did_ you learn your healing magic anyways? I thought magic was pretty rare."

_(What do you want, Granny Tsunade?_

_Have you heard of magic before, Sakura?_

_Well, yeah. Who hasn't? Anyways, what does that have to do with anything?_

_Do you want to learn how to—comfort your father's pain?_

_Wait… are you offering to… teach me…?_

_It's only a temporary thing, of course. I'm not sure we could work together. But you do have potential._

_But I thought you needed—magic for… spells?_

_Of course._

_But I don't have—_

_If you didn't have magic, do you think I would be offering?)_

Sakura shrugged. "My magic isn't particularly strong. I just happened to be lucky enough to live near this old woman. She was a healer and taught me the basics of spells like that. But I didn't get very far."

_Lying. I've gotten far too good at it._

Umayo leaned closer, abandoning the pretense of doing work altogether. "Regardless, do you think you could teach me how to do things like that, Sakura?"

The pinkette turned her back on Umayo, making her way to the windows to clean them.

"Well?" insisted Umayo.

"I'm sorry, Umayo, but—you don't have any magic at all, to tell the truth. I could teach you the theory, but you just wouldn't be able to do it no matter how hard you tried," explained Sakura truthfully.

The fellow maid let out a sigh of disappointment. "Ah, well." Losing interest in the conversation, she turned back to the large, four-poster bed, with ornate figures carved into the dark mahogany wood, and sneezed at the dust the bed sheets whipped up into the air. "I wish Prince Sasuke had never come here in the first place," she muttered resentfully. "Now we have to clean up rooms that no one even goes into anyways, all because we need to keep up appearances."

Sakura rolled her eyes and continued dusting the figurines.

* * *

Sakura and window-cleaning seem to be popping up each chapter. Interesting how these things work out.

And it appears that everyone in the castle is finding Sakura in her secret garden except for Sasuke himself. XD

This chapter may not be as good as the first or second ones. Writer's block has hit, and it has hit _hard_. –hides- Oh well, I tried to get it out in time for the weekend.

Sorry! No SasuSaku interaction in this chapter either. But just to tease you, I'll tell you that in the next chapter something very big involving Sasuke and Sakura will happen. :D

Yes, this chapter was mostly filler (like the second one), but Ino giving Sakura a new wig was important to the plot, and I needed to get it out of the way. And a Sasuke cameo just didn't fit into the picture.

* * *

_Review and a leprechaun will come and give you a pot of gold!_


	4. To Teach a Bird to Fly

_**The Gate Amidst the Ivy**_

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_(Mama, what happens when people die?_

_Whatever gave you such ridiculous thoughts, Sakura?_

_Well, Granny Tsunade was teaching me about medicines—and then I started thinking about death—_

_I should have known better than to let you go with that batty old woman! A good girl like you, Sakura, should be at home, learning the truly important things, the truly practical things—washing, cooking, cleaning—_

_Mama! You still haven't answered my question!_

_Fine then, you impossible child. My answer is I don't know. I'd have to die to find out, and then I couldn't quite come back to tell you then, now could I?_

_But don't you have any idea, at least? Tanaka says that someone named God is going to judge our good deeds and our bad deeds, and depending on our deeds, we'll either go to heaven or hell—_

_Ha! And what gives this God the right to decide what's good and what's bad? I tell you, child, there's nothing after death—nothing but darkness, and a damn good thing, too. I lost my belief in a God worth worshipping years ago—I wouldn't want anything He created.)_

* * *

The next time Sakura visited the garden, she found a black velvet jewelry box settled neatly on the fountain. She frowned in apprehension. Was it perhaps a gift from Ino? From Shikamaru? But no, Ino wasn't the kind of person to hide away gifts; she preferred to give them herself, in person. And Shikamaru was too lazy to do anything except give hand over his money to Ino and hope that the girl picked an appropriate present. And anyways, there wasn't any occasion coming up that warranted a gift from her two closest friends.

_(Wow, Naruto! You shouldn't have!_

_Do you like it, Sakura?_

_Well, of course I do! How'd you know I had my eye on that necklace?_

_Every time we walked past this store, it was the only thing you ever looked at, Sakura…_

_Oh, Naruto, I don't even know what to say…)_

Her next thought was that the box was from Lady Hinata. But no, she'd left days ago, and Sakura had just been in the garden last night. And there was only one other person who knew about the garden…

Sakura's frown deepened. So it was something from Prince Sasuke. But the very thought was inconceivable. The _crown prince_, the next in line to the throne, actually bothering to get her a gift of some sort? Of course not. Was the gift an anchor for some sort of tracking spell?

_(I think it's time to teach you something new, Sakura._

_Really, Granny Tsunade! What is it?_

_It's called a tracker, Sakura._

_A tracker—what's a tracker?_

_A tracker is a spell that allows you to keep track on someone's movements. Indeed, it's very useful—suppose you have an unruly patient that keeps on escaping, or you need to know where someone is, immediately—_

_I guess…_

_Tracking spells can be applied either of two ways, Sakura. The first—the easiest—is when you know that someone's name. It's relatively easy to put the spell on them then._

_And the second?_

_The second is anchoring the tracker to a physical object, and somehow putting the physical object on the one to be tracked. It's much more difficult to do, since there isn't a unique life force to anchor the magic to…)_

The now black-haired girl stepped closer to the box till her knees collided with the edge of the fountain. Her nose was barely inches away from the soft velvet of the box. Usually, only touch could activate tracking spells. But some spells were sensitive enough that they activated at the slightest use of magic in the near vicinity.

She closed her eyes, spreading out her aura carefully, like a surgeon with a scalpel. _(Careful, Sakura! You need to be much more precise than that!)_ But no, there was no magic surrounding the box. The only magic she did sense was the residual aura from the plants that she had used her magic with to help their growth. Satisfied there was no tracking spell attached to the box, Sakura reached a hand out and carefully picked up the box.

_(Mama, you know we can't afford that dress!_

_Sakura, I know… times have been difficult. But please, just have fun tonight._

_Mama—_

Three words stuck in her throat that she could never say. A trembling hand reaching out for a beautiful, powder-pink dress_…)_

She half expected an explosion. But the garden stayed as quiet as ever, save for the bubbling of water in the fountain and the chattering of birds. So the girl opened up the black box, anticipating what the… gift was.

_(Papa! Tell me what it is!_

_It's a surprise, Sakura!_

_You know I hate surprises, papa!)_

Jewelry. Of all the things—treating her as though she was one of his lady lovers—jewelry_!_ And when he didn't even know who she was! Why, for all he knew, she could have been fat, old, ugly, greedy—and he gave her jewelry!

_(Jewelry, like the gift the not-quite-man-not-quite-boy with blue eyes and blond hair had given her so many centuries ago…)_

It was a delicate bracelet. A bright silver chain—or bright platinum, she couldn't tell—with delicate, small, sparkling, flawless diamonds speckled on it at periodic intervals. Surely it cost more money than she had ever seen. Surely, if she pawned it, if she received even a small fraction of what the bracelet was worth, her father's treatment was ensured. And so was her mother's comfortable future. As if under a compulsion, her trembling, unthinking hands reached for the bracelet to wear it, to do _something_ with it, when suddenly she felt an abrupt flash of _wrongness_.

_(A medic's most important tool is her gut. Scientific inquiry, magic, that is all fine and well—but you would never survive a day if you didn't listen to what your intuition told you, Sakura._

_But—there's nothing—_logical_ about your intuition, Granny Tsunade!_

_And yet, my gut, my intuition, has saved me thousands of times more than my knowledge ever has, Sakura.)_

Sakura had never been one to ignore her gut feelings. She highly doubted the bracelet was covered in poison or something ridiculous, but took a tentative sniff at it anyways. She discerned none of the scents she had been taught to watch out for during her medic training, but of course certain poisons were odorless. But _those_ poisons would have been ineffective unless internally consumed, and since Sakura highly doubted she'd be eating the bracelet anytime soon, she wasn't too worried about those.

She stretched out her aura again and almost dropped the box with the bracelet in it. So the box had acted as a sort of _cloaking_ spell, masking the potent magic of the bracelet within it. Her hand withdrew immediately from the bracelet, and Sakura examined the jewelry more closely.

_This_ bracelet was a tracking spell, with a powerful compulsion spell added to it, a spell designed to make anyone who say the bracelet desire to wear it. Why, if she'd worn it, the creator of the spell—most like Prince Sasuke—would have been alerted immediately to her location. And she wouldn't have been able to take the bracelet off unless he himself took it off! _Well_, growled Sakura mentally, _you can't outsmart _me_, can you, Your Bastard-ness!_ Then she felt slightly childish at her thoughts.

_(Naruto! You're lucky that noble didn't haul you off to get beheaded!_

_He was a big fat jerk!_

_His _Highness_ is a noble, Naruto! It doesn't matter if he's a jerk!_

_Well, His _Bastard-ness_ had it coming to him!_

_Urgh! Naruto! I swear, you're going to get yourself killed one day!)_

She snapped the box shut regretfully. If only she could have somehow disabled the tracking spell, then she wouldn't have had to worry about her financial situation for the rest of her life. But even though she had the precise control required for nullifying a spell, she didn't have nearly the brute force of magic needed to overpower someone with _his_ sort of aura.

Sakura put the box back where she had found it. Feeling her trip to the garden had somehow been soured by the not-quite-a-gift Prince Sasuke had left her, she left the place soon afterwards.

* * *

When Sakura got back to the castle, Ino was waiting for her.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

_(_It was dark, far beyond curfew. Her mother, exhausted, angry, bitter, staring back at her.

_What is it, Sakura? What have you _done_?_

_Nothing, Mama! Nothing at all!_

_Ever since you started hanging out with that demon brat—_

_Naruto is quite possibly to best thing that's ever happened to me in my life! Just because once in my life I've finally started building a backbone—_

_There is no place for pride in the life of a peasant, Sakura! You ought learn that as soon as you can!)_

Ino explained, "Aiko told me to tell you to go to the bird trainers. Prince Sasuke is expecting a missive from the King, but the messenger bird's been several days later than it should be. Check to see if it got in this morning."

"Are you sure Aiko said _I_ should do it?" teased Sakura.

The blonde's nose wrinkled. "Well, _maybe_ she expected me to do it, but all that bird poop everywhere is just disgusting!"

"And so you just decided to dump the job on me?"

"_Well_, I'm taking care of cleaning the second floor for you, so don't complain!"

_(Naruto! Stop making all that racket! The neighbors would use any excuse to keep us out—_

_Sakura! I'm carrying all the bags here! Don't complain!)_

Sakura rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her friend. She wondered whether she should tell Ino about what had occurred the last time she had visited the garden… Her eyes darkened and her mouth opened, and Ino waited expectantly. But for some reason, the moment seemed entirely too personal to ever be shared with anybody, even though it was something ridiculous like jewelry with a tracking spell on it.

"Never mind," sighed Sakura, and she waved goodbye to her friend and went on her way towards the bird trainers. She knew from the glint in Ino's eyes that the other girl wouldn't let it rest, but Sakura was certain she'd have thought up of an excuse by then.

As she walked down the corridors, she wondered whether she really _should_ abandon the garden. It would do fine without her… the fountain was flowing, the flowers were nearly in full bloom… But the thought of the garden once again descending into darkness, once again being abandoned, filled her heart with pity. It was _her_ secret little hideaway, and that pretentious little prince had better learn how to deal with it!

Lost in her thoughts, it wasn't long before she reached the bird trainers. They congregated around the pasture the horses often grazed in, training hawks and doves and sending and receiving missives from far-off countries. There was a sizeable group of trainers today, and Sakura immediately brightened when she noticed her good friend Tenten.

Mistress Suki, the head trainer, was taking a break, having lain down on the soft grass, and she nodded at Sakura as the younger girl passed. Sakura gave a tentative smile at the formidable, stern woman and crouched down next to her.

_(_A formidable, stern woman stared down at her—a nervous smile—

_Don't smile at me unless you mean it, girl!_

_Y-yes, Granny Tsunade.)_

"Aiko wants to know if Prince Sasuke's missive has arrived yet," explained Sakura.

Suki's sharp, almost hawk-like green eyes sharpened even more till they were like shards of glass. "Yes. It's there. It's state business, though, so none of us can deliver it since we don't have the clearance. I just took the bird to the missive room, which is where it is waiting for him."

"Thank you," said Sakura politely, and got up to leave.

Suki's next words stopped her. "Go see the girl Tenten," the woman ordered. "She's got something to tell you."

_(G-go see your father, Sakura. He's got something to tell you._

_Wh-what is it, Mama? Why are you crying? Is Papa worse?_

_Just go see him!)_

Sakura nodded warily. She got up, bowed slightly at Mistress Suki, and walked past her. About to call out to Tenten, Sakura stopped and giggled at the sight before her.

Tenten was staring at the pigeon. The pigeon was staring solemnly back, ruffling its dappled gray feathers. "You got this, Lilac?" she was asking it.

The pigeon made a movement Sakura could have sworn was a nod before spreading its wings out and alighting from the brunette's wrist. Tenten then turned around and spotted Sakura. "Hey!" the girl called out, waving brightly at Sakura.

Sakura ran up to her friend. Smiling, she said, "Someone's in a good mood today, Tenten."

_(Hey, Sakura-chan!_

_Wow, someone's in a good mood today!)_

Tenten nodded. "You bet I am. Kiara _finally_ returned—"

"Kiara?"

"She's a messenger pigeon. You know, the one carrying the prince's message? I think some idiot hunter tried to shoot her down for sport, though," sighed Tenten. "She barely made it back to the castle, and I don't ever know if she'll fly again—"

_(Quite frankly, Mrs. Haruno, I don't know if your husband will ever walk again—)_

"Oh, how tragic," sympathized Sakura. Tenten had always been particularly in tune with animals, even more so with birds, and the brunette was always saddened when something horrible happened to her animal companions.

"Yeah," sighed Tenten again.

"Anyways," continued Sakura, "Mistress Suki said you had to see me?"

The bun-haired girl blinked. "Um, no. Well, I _did_ have a favor I wanted to ask you… but nothing actually official for you."

_(Sakura-chan, would you do anything for me?_

_Well, of course, Naruto! Wait—what'd you get in trouble for this time? I don't want to have to bail you out every time you do something idiotic, Naruto!_

_N-nothing like that, Sakura-chan! I was just making sure!_

A pause._ Okay then, Naruto…)_

"Oh," said Sakura cautiously, noncommittal.

Tenten's doe-like eyes saddened. "Please—I know you have healing magic—could you please… heal Kiara for me?"

_(Please, Sakura, I know you've been taking healing lessons from Granny Tsunade, but she's left now, you know it, and we don't have enough money to pay for a doctor—and at his work his right arm was crushed—and I—we—_

_Wait, what, Suzuki?_

_Please… heal my brother for me! It's only the two of us, and without him working, I don't know how we'll eat, Sakura!_

_Oh, Suzuki, I wish I could—but I don't know anything, or at least anything of value—I can't help your brother—_

_And so you'd condemn him to being a cripple for the rest of his life! Please, Sakura, just this one thing, and I'll never ask you for anything ever again—_

But Suzuki's brother had remained a cripple, and by the time Sakura knew enough to help him, Suzuki and her brother had died in poverty…)

"No, Tenten! I don't—I don't know anything about animals! Or at least nothing of value about them!"

"But don't you do something called a reversing spell? Oh Sakura, please, to think that Kiara might never fly again—"

_(To think Papa might never walk again—)_

"But reversing spells aren't _like_ that! They're fine for small cuts and scrapes, but any larger and I die of exhaustion! And a bird's wing structure is completely unlike anything I've ever studied before, Tenten—"

_(Granny Tsunade, why can't I use a reversing spell on Papa?_

_Why, indeed? Have you ever heard of anything called lifeforce exhaustion?_

_Yes—_

_Then that's why, you idiotic child! Death is sometimes far too insistent for even the best of us!)_

"Please, Sakura! If Kiara can't fly, she'll be released, she'll die in the wild because she can't fly, and—" Tenten's eyes were wet, and Sakura felt herself crumbling.

"Dammit," cursed Sakura. "_Fine_. I'll do it! But, Tenten, I can't guarantee much of anything—I've never done anything with birds before—"

"That's fine by me!" accepted Tenten eagerly. "Sakura, I love you. You're one of my best friends, you know that?"

_(Sakura-chan, you're my best friend ever! I love you!_

_Oh, Naruto, you're so sweet! I love you too—)_

The pinkette gave the brunette an angry look. "Just take me to the stupid bird, okay?"

The hopeful light in Tenten's eyes dimmed slightly at Sakura's anger, and for a moment the former healer felt guilt. Then she cloaked the guilt in righteous anger. Tenten knew how uncomfortable Sakura was at showing her magic, and yet the girl insisted Sakura attempt to heal the bird.

Tenten grabbed the shorter girl's hand and started leading her back into the castle. "Wait," cautioned Sakura, "wouldn't Mistress Suki mind if you left?"

_(Wait, Sakura-chan, wouldn't your mom mind if we went into the forest?_

_Well, she doesn't need to _know_, now does she?_

_Sakura-chan! That's naughty!)_

"I've been working all day, so she won't mind if I took a break," insisted Tenten. "And anyways, Mistress Suki isn't like the other overseers here. She _understands_."

"Right," agreed Sakura skeptically. "And… where is Kiara, then?"

"Oh, in the missive room," shared Tenten nonchalantly.

"_The missive room!"_

"Yes. Why are you so shocked? Didn't Mistress Suki tell you that's where the prince's letter was waiting?"

"Tenten! You know that only nobility and authorized bird trainers are allowed in there! And in case you haven't noticed, we don't fall under either category!"

"Relax, Sakura. The prince'll probably be gone all day. And no one's expected there besides him, so we're safe."

"_Probably!"_

"Okay, let me rephrase that. The prince is going to be gone all day—everyone knows he's going for fencing practice—so we have all the time in the world!"

Sakura bit her lip nervously. "I know I said I'd help heal Kiara, Tenten, but I can't risk my job like this—"

"_I'll_ take the fall, then!" interjected Tenten, frustratedly. "Just please, make Kiara better, Sakura."

"You know I can't do that to you, Tenten! Honestly, it's a _bird_—it's not worth your life!"

_(It's a job, Sakura! It's not worth your life!_

_Mama, you don't understand. Being a medic is something I _have_ to do!)_

Tenten abruptly stopped walking and turned around to face Sakura. "Then you know what? I'll go ahead, and I'll try to help Kiara without you. It probably won't work, and perhaps I'll get fired, but to see a bird in such pain, Sakura, it's horrible! I'd hoped to have your support on this, but—"

_(To see someone in such pain! It's just horrible. That's why I want to heal Papa, Granny Tsunade—that's why I want to become a medic!)_

"Fine," acquiesced Sakura miserably. "If you say it like that, then I can't refuse."

"That's my girl!" cheered Tenten.

Sakura glared at the girl, but by then they found themselves in front of the missive room.

It was deceptively easy to get into the missive room. The room was at the end of a short, winding, oddly-angled hallway. It was unlocked and unguarded, as most simply assumed no one was idiotic enough to try and sneak into the room. And anyways, any message worth keeping secret was spelled with a self-destruct magic that would activate if anyone unauthorized to read it laid their hands on it. So all Tenten had to do was push open the ornate, ancient, wooden door and walk inside; and Sakura followed her.

Sakura had never been inside the missive room before. It was a smallish, simple room, made completely out of stone. There were no decorative tapestries or flowery incenses of which the nobles were so fond. For light, there was only a tall, thin window set into the wall which most often faced the sun, and several enchanted, everlasting candles placed strategically around the room to illuminate all its dark corners. In the middle was a stone table, and upon it lay a dying messenger pigeon with a small white letter attached to its leg. Dried blood, almost black, had crusted around its right wing. It lay on the table limply, not even struggling when Tenten tenderly caressed some of its feathers with a delicate finger.

Sakura stood near. The bird was so _tiny_. With steady hands, Sakura reached out for the bird and scooped it in her hands, feeling its labored breathing and the infinitesimal tremors that shook its body.

_(The child in her hands was just so tiny, and it was trembling with fever and fear. Sakura stared at her mentor in apprehension, her eyes screaming: _You can't actually expect me to do this alone, can you?

_Granny Tsunade left the room without a word, left the terrified healer with the terrified infant. It was almost cruel, but the look in the older woman's eyes was almost loving.)_

The bird in her hands, Sakura sat down on the ground. Without a word to Tenten, she closed her eyes and let her magic do her looking for her. Sakura explored carefully, poking gingerly at the bones in its undamaged wing, exploring the humerus and the radius and the carpal, bones that were not so different from human bones but different enough to be bewildering. She had been told her magic was a soft glowing green color, rather like her eyes _(Like her mother's eyes, dead, limp seawater—)_, and she imagined the room lighting up with an emerald glow as she explored the bird's wing. And then, after leisurely surveying, she felt confident to rebuild the bird's other, ruined wing, its right wing.

She filtered her magic through the limp bird's body. Vaguely she felt someone's hand shaking her shoulder, trying to lift her out of her healing trance, but once one began such powerful healing magic, it was nearly impossible to focus on anything else until after the magic was done.

_(Hey, Granny Tsunade—Granny Tsunade!_

No answer.

_Granny Tsunade! Granny Tsunade!_

_Sakura! Don't interrupt me while I'm healing someone! Would you like to have a half-healed arm? Stomach wound? Heart? No? Then let me heal in peace!)_

The bird's tiny heart was beating at a slower and slower pace. Was that bad? Was that good? She had no idea—the average human's heart beat was seventy-two beats per minute, but what was a bird's? Did anyone even know? She opened her mouth to perhaps ask Tenten but found she had forgotten how to speak. So instead she focused on its right wing again, working meticulously until she felt its bones regrowing, its tendons rethreading, regrouping, its feathers rebuilding.

The bird began thrashing in her arms, panicking, perhaps in pain due to the healing, but Sakura held it firmly, gently.

_(Sometimes healings are painful, Sakura. In that case, continue—it is necessary. Comfort the patient, if you can, but hold them firmly—never let them wriggle away, Sakura, or the healing will come undone._

_Yes, Granny Tsunade.)_

Suddenly she felt its tiny little heart speed up—now it was beating twice as fast, three times as fast—and abruptly its heart stopped. The former medic abandoned the half-healed wing, ignoring her mentor's advice, frantically calling her healing magic to the pigeon's heart to see if she could restart it—when unexpectedly she was thrust back into reality. Her eyes flew open; she blinked rapidly, attempting to focus on the blurry brunette in front of her. It took Sakura a moment before she realized her cheek was stinging furiously.

Tenten's hand was raised, and the bird trainer looked terrified out of her wits.

"Wh-what?" muttered Sakura slowly, feeling as if she were attempting to speak underwater.

_(_A sinister growl—blue eyes that she knew so well, alien and red—whisker marks on his face—sharp canine teeth—

_Naruto! Snap out of it!_

The sharp sound of a slap.

_Wh-what? Sakura-chan? What—what happened?_

_What _are_ you, Naruto!)_

The other girl's eyes were fixed on some terror behind Sakura. Slowly, Sakura turned around as well, attempting to make her rubbery limbs cooperate. Healings always left her like this… but her sluggish thoughts came to a complete stop as she realized who was behind her.

He must have come in sometime during the healing. As it was, his impenetrable obsidian eyes stared at Sakura. He wore the same shirt he had worn the one other time Sakura had seen him, but with her medic's training she noticed his labored breathing and the paper-thin, bleeding cuts all over his body and concluded absently that he must have just come from fencing practice. Prince Sasuke was a noted fencer.

She curtsied as low as she possibly could with a bird clutched between her hands. Tenten, trembling, followed suit.

"Y-your Majesty," gasped Tenten. "We—we didn't know—"

The prince ignored her completely, his gaze focused on Sakura. "That was impressive magic you did there." Her ears drank in his silver voice.

_(That was impressive healing you did, Sakura._

_R-really, Granny Tsunade?_

Warm, motherly eyes. _Really, Sakura.)_

Sakura's conflicted eyes met his for a moment before she looked back down. "Thank you, Your Majesty. But obviously not impressive enough, for the bird is dead." Without meeting his eyes, without moving from her spot, she placed the limp pigeon with the untouched missive back onto the stone table. Her second failure, and it had to be in front of _this _man… Tears came to her eyes, for that was the first time she had ever experienced the death of any creature mid-healing. _(The heart stopping, making no more noise, a void where a once-bright life had been, a darkness, a quietness—Death is silence—)_

"If you'd been earlier, you would have had a chance at saving the bird."

To another, it might have seemed like consolation. But Sakura knew better—it was an admonishment: _Why didn't you come earlier?_

The prince took a step closer, and Sakura's world narrowed down to two people—him and her. The sound of his breathing and the sound of her beating heart, beating as fast as the bird's, beating, still beating, unlike the poor bird's heart—

"Now how did a servant ever pick up such advanced magic?" interrogated Sasuke softly, silkily, dangerously.

_(Granny Tsunade, where did you ever learn such advanced magic?_

_That's none of your business, Sakura!)_

Sakura gave him a heavily abbreviated version, hating herself for the waver in her voice. "When I was younger, Your Majesty, a healer lived at my village. She gave me lessons and told me I had a natural talent. Then hard times came to our family, and I had to come here to work."

He took three more steps, until Sakura, with her eyes fixed firmly on the ground, could see his feet. He was taller than her, and he used that to his advantage to intimidate her. Sakura wanted to do nothing more than cower. And Tenten… well, Sakura had no idea how Tenten was holding up, but she hoped the brunette wouldn't collapse until _after_ they got out of the prince's sight.

Suddenly Tenten spoke up. "P-please, Your M-majesty, Sakura only came here b-because I insisted that she d-did, to help heal Kiara—the bird. I-I am a bird trainer—you can ask Mistress Suki to confirm that. If y-you're going to punish a-any-anyone, please let it be me—the blame is on my shoulders only!"

_(Please, Mrs. Haruno! This is all my fault! If you're going to punish anyone, punish me! Everything Sakura-chan did was because I told her to do it!_

_Get out of my home, you damn demon brat! I never want to see you again!_

_No—Naruto—Mama, stop it!_

A gentle smile._ It's okay, Sakura-chan. I'll be fine.)_

Sakura's verdant eyes widened. She tore her gaze off the floor and glanced at Tenten, who was standing right next to her. The brunette's cheeks were pale, her eyes were wide, her shoulders were shaking with fear. She was touched by the loyalty her friend felt for her. At best, the prince could choose to fire them with no references; at worst, they could disappear and never be heard from again for "attempting to breach national security." The king was not known for kindness towards traitors.

So she placed her beseeching gaze on the prince, ignoring all protocol. "No—please—Tenten has an entire family to feed. If anything, I ought be punished because—because I was the one that did the healing." The fire in her eyes dimmed and became complacent. "I will accept any punishment you give me, sire."

His eyes narrowed, and Sakura felt an unwilling blush at his aristocratic features. "_Sakura_. So that is your name. And Tenten."

_Sakura_… the name rolled off his tongue like an exotic wine, and made her flushed like a drink from a cup of exotic wine would as well. Tenten reached out to grab her hand, and Sakura found it was sweaty like hers.

There was a silence that lasted a few minutes but may as well have lasted an eternity. Sakura got the vague feeling that he was memorizing their features.

"You both may go," he spoke after some time. "I wish to never see either of you around here ever again."

Sakura nodded fervently, Tenten looked like she was about to cry in relief, and both curtsied deeply and rushed past him. At the last moment, however, Sakura looked back and caught a glimpse of how he untied the missive from Kiara's leg and almost gently lay the pigeon aside.

* * *

_Please tell me what you thought about Sasuke. Sasuke is always the most difficult character for me to write, and I felt like he was very bland in this chapter. –hide- __BUT__ I promised some SasuSaku interaction this chapter so here it is!_

It's a rough chapter because I wrote it all today (being hit with a major burst of inspiration) and wanted to get it out before it was too late. So if you notice any typos, please point them out to me. (:

So, anyways! I'm still alive! I hope you liked that chapter. It was really difficult for me to write, but I figured I should get it out sometime. So here it is. Poor Kiara the pigeon. If you noticed something off about the bird scene.

Erm… yeah. That's about it. Review! :D

**

* * *

**_If you review a wish will come true! Which wish? Don't you WISH you knew? (HAHA GEDDIT? GEDDIT? Pun.) Well, I guess there's only one way to find out... and that's to review!_**  
**


	5. The Love of Beauty

**_The Gate Amidst the Ivy_**

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

_(Hey, Ino, your family owns a flower shop, right?_

_We _used_ to, Sakura. Before Dad was… well, you know._

_That's why you know so much about flowers, huh?_

_What do you _think_, Forehead? Of course!_

_Well… I was thinking that maybe once we had enough money saved up, we could start up our own shop?_

A pause, then a bright, jubilant smile. _That's a… good idea, Forehead._

_Hey! Don't get all mushy on me now, Ino-pig!)_

* * *

"Hey, Sakura, have you seen Ino?" Umayo asked Sakura curiously as she passed her by the hall.

"Uh, no? Is this something wrong?" queried Sakura worriedly.

"No, just weird. Aiko's asking for Ino to help in the gardens—something about needing her florist expertise. But I can't seem to find her anywhere. You're sure you haven't seen her?" The younger girl frowned.

"Maybe she's with Tenten. Have you checked?"

"Yes, and Tenten says she hasn't seen Ino all day!"

"Well, the last time I saw Ino was during our lunch break. Maybe one of the other overseers gave Ino a job," suggested Sakura.

"Yes, I suppose… But then what will I tell Aiko? She's not going to appreciate this, and I don't want to get Ino into trouble!"

_(Sakura, I don't want to get you into any trouble!_

_Sheesh, Naruto, I'll be fine!)_

Sakura almost smiled. Umayo really was a sweet girl, if sometimes too flighty for her own good. "It'll be fine, Umayo. Ino has a valid reason, I'm sure, and it'll get cleared up sooner or later. Aiko is strict, but she's never been unreasonable." Even as she said those words, however, Sakura began to feel a slight sense of worry.

They were reassuring enough for Umayo, however. The black-haired girl smiled, bowed quickly, and exclaimed, "Thanks! I hope Ino _does_ have a good excuse…"

Sakura shrugged, and smiled slightly at Umayo as the girl passed her. Umayo smiled back, and Sakura put her worries behind her. Ino was probably fine. Perhaps Miss Izanami had given her something to do. Either way, to worry about something as inconsequential as this was just silly.

* * *

Sakura became slightly more worried as the day got darker, and Ino was still nowhere to be seen. A few minutes ago, she had sought out Umayo, but the girl shrugged and had said Ino was still nowhere to be seen. Tenten's answer was similar, as were the answers of the other maids she had asked.

_(Naruto, where have you been! I've been asking around everywhere for you—no one knew where you'd gone—_

A soft smile. _You don't need to worry about me, Sakura. I'll be fine.)_

Since she'd had the day shift for today, Sakura had the evening off to do as she pleased. Deciding to visit the garden, she let her feet lead her on a path she'd traveled many times before. Soon, she found herself in front of its ivy wall and slipped through the cleverly concealed opening and into her sanctuary.

With sharp eyes, she observed _her_ garden. The first thing, she was pleased to note, was that the jewelry box with its bracelet was gone. Nothing else had replaced its presence—the garden was just as it had been before Sasuke's interference. She allowed herself a moment of hope that His Highness had just lost interest, but then resolved that he'd probably realized his first plan hadn't worked and was thinking of a second one.

The pinkette took off her wig and boots again, but made sure to keep both items within her hands. _(—In the meantime, I'll be keeping your belongings. I hope I have the chance to return them soon—) _Then she walked towards the fountain in the center, now finally free of the dark and nefarious influence of Sasuke's magic, and settled herself beside it. The dim evening light made dramatic shadows and dark corners in the usually bright and airy garden, but Sakura paid no mind. Instead, she relaxed entirely against the pleasantly cool stone and began speaking out loud in a hushed, subdued voice.

"Hello, garden. It's been a long time since I've spoken to you, hasn't it? Well, as you know, Prince Sasuke has returned, and I've had to be cautious. I'm sure you understand. Do you know what he did? Well, of course you do, but I'm still offended! He left a bracelet with a tracking spell on it! How… how arrogant and prince-like and _disgusting_ of him! I'm not one of his lady-loves that he can just give expensive presents to and hope they fall for him, you know. I've heard he's had many, by the way. And anyways, it was almost like he was telling me that I was just a lowly peasant—that I'd be unable to resist something so beautiful and rich and exquisitely made—well, I showed him! Didn't I, garden? He took his filthy cheap bracelet back!" By the end her voice had risen in her agitation.

_(Take your filthy, cheap gifts back, you demon brat! My daughter has no need of them!_

_But—)_

Sakura stopped mid-rant, assaulted by memories. The sound of her deep breathing filled the silence of the garden, a contrast to her previously impassioned speech.

"On a side note," she began again, "it seems Ino's gone missing. Umayo and Tenten and everyone else haven't seen her anywhere. I think Aiko's starting to get a bit annoyed, really. Blergh. I just hope that stupid blonde isn't in any trouble. Sometimes, I swear she's just like Naruto. Well, anyways, I suppose Shikamaru and I can get her out if she _does_ get into any trouble. But like Shikamaru says, it'd be so troublesome. Ino always figures out the most unique and puzzling ways to get into trouble…" Sakura broke off abruptly and stared at the sky, at the few twinkling stars that managed to shine through the pre-dusk light.

_(Naruto always figures out the most unique and innovative ways to piss people off, doesn't he, Sakura?_

_Suzuki, that's coarse!_

_Well, it's true._

_I—Suzuki—I need to go home now; it's getting dark.)_

"Well, it's getting dark, garden. I noticed Ino's already watered you guys, hasn't she? I suppose that's the useful thing about partners. Cuts the work in half. Well, goodbye." Sakura got up, brushed the leaves off her skirt, and stretched, catlike, working out the kinks in her back after a long day of work. She winced at the slight cracking noises her spine made. She carefully fastened her wig back on, combing her fingers through her "hair"—her wig—to make it look neater. Then she slipped her new boots back on, stretched one more time, and gave the garden a final glance before slipping out again.

The empty, dark garden maze awaited her. Wrinkling her nose, Sakura began to walk back towards the castle. She had never quite overcome her childhood fear of the dark; and though she wasn't crippled by it, she was always jumpier than usual in the dark. After almost tripping over a shrub, Sakura placed a hand over her heart and took several deep breaths to calm herself down before continuing onwards.

_(Oh gods, Naruto! Don't scare me like that!_

_What, is Sakura-chan afraid of the dark?_

_No—_

A gleeful, almost unholy grin. _You are, aren't you? Aren't you!)_

Using the servant's entrance behind the castle, Sakura went inside. A brunette she had seen around sometimes and vaguely knew waved in a friendly motion, and Sakura returned it after a moment's hesitation. She passed the magnificent tapestry depicting Kyuubi's defeat, made a sharp left, and found herself in the female servant's quarters.

Her room, which she shared with three other servants, was further down the hall, and as she passed Ino's room, Sakura paused. Well, it couldn't hurt to check whether Ino was in the room, right…? Nodding to herself, Sakura fished out the key to Ino's room from one of the many hidden pockets in her apron. She inserted it into the lock and jiggled slightly. The door swung open, and Sakura relaxed as she saw Ino relaxing on her mattress.

The blonde looked up, surprised, at Sakura's entrance. "Yes, Sakura?"

The former medic frowned. "Where were you, Ino? Aiko was looking for you all day."

_(Where were you, Sakura? I was looking for you all day—if you've been with the demon again—)_

"Oh, yeah, Sakuno told me a little while ago."

"_Well?"_ prodded Sakura.

"Oh, don't worry, I explained it all to Aiko. You know how Prince Sasuke decided to start inspecting the servants?" explained Ino.

"Yes?"

"I guess it was my turn today or something." Ino stretched back down onto the bed, putting her hands behind her head and staring up at the ceiling. "He asked—well, formally that's what he did, but you know as well as I that I couldn't have refused—for a private audience with me. Asked me a bunch of nonsense, really. How do I like my job? How taxing do I feel this job is? Am I properly taken care of? And I think he tried to make a bit of small talk as well." Ino smiled dreamily. "I've heard stories about how handsome Prince Sasuke is, Sakura, but I never imagined they were _true_—"

"Wait, he tried to make _small talk?"_ asked Sakura incredulously. How was that even possible? What she'd seen of him—which was admittedly very little, but certainly more than the other servants had—had been enough to demonstrate quite clearly that Sasuke had no need of small talk. He was not charming—he was magnetic, dangerous, _mean_. That was his charm, not some clichéd nobleman-dandy gift at rhetoric!

"Yes," nodded Ino. "He asked me about my interests—I told him flowers, of course. He seemed very intrigued by that and asked me more about my history, like why I came to work here. I told him how my family, we used to own a flower shop—I was training to become a florist, but then… And anyways, so I didn't become a florist and instead came to work here. Do you think he's very interested in flowers? I _love_ a man who appreciates flowers…"

The blue-eyed girl stretched again, and a flash of silver caught Sakura's eye.

_(_A flash of silver caught her eye—

_Ino, what is that?_

_Oh, this? Isn't it beautiful?_

_But Ino, where did you get such a beautiful necklace!_

_One of the ladies left it on her bureau—_

_Ino! That's thieving!_

_Sakura, you don't understand. The maids do it all the time. Anyways, the lady was going to throw it out, I heard her talking about how out-of-fashion it was to her friends—what difference does it make whether it goes to me or into the trash?_

_I can't believe you!_

_Aren't we entitled to beautiful things as well?)_

Sakura's heart stopped for a moment. "Ino—what's that on your wrist—?"

Ino blinked and looked at her wrist as though seeing it for the first time. "Oh, this? It's a bracelet I found. It was lying around in the garden—you know which one. And isn't it so beautiful? I saw the box, and I was so curious—and the minute I saw it, I _knew_ I had to have it, it was so gorgeous! It's a funny thing, though—I think the clasp has jammed, because I can't for the life of me get it off—"

Sakura felt almost like crying, and she ran towards Ino, almost unable to believe it. But there it was, wrapped around her friend's wrist like an innocent, beautiful, delicate, sparkling, flawless platinum leash sprinkled with colorless diamonds.

Dread clutching her throat, Sakura said slowly, "Oh gods, Ino, Sasuke thinks you're the one that brought the garden back to life—"

"_What?"_

"That bracelet, Ino! When I saw it in the garden, I noticed it was a tracking spell with a compulsion spell layered on top. He left it there to find out who's been opening up the garden! The minute you put it on, Prince Sasuke knows where you are at all times! The only way to get it off is if _he_ takes it off of you. Ino, how could you be so _stupid!"_

Her pretty features constricted in horror, became almost ugly. "No—I don't—It can't—"

"_And_ you told him you used to work at a flower shop! He knows you have a strong gardening background—that probably cinched it for him—Ino, I can't believe you!"

Ino stared in horror at the deceptively beautiful bracelet.

* * *

So people have been asking me how old I am recently. Okay, well, I just recently turned fourteen. Like, a month ago. Almost. XP

I was a bit unsure about including that part near the end about Ino. I didn't want to make her look like a freaky shoplifter/kleptomaniac or anything, but I wanted to show that she has a definite weakness for beautiful things that sometimes causes her to do things on the gray area of morality. And, of course, how handy is it that her weakness is such an important plot point. ;D

Sorry for the much shorter than usual chapter (by about two thousand words, I think ): ). I also hope the chapter wasn't too abrupt. XD I wrote this all in like an hour, and I really did want to get the plot going.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter! In particular, thank you anonymous reviewer Nonny for your long insightful review. You brought up a lot of interesting points, some I agreed with and some I didn't. Either way, once again, your review was so very helpful and did indeed point out a lot of the weak parts of Chapter 4, and I'm definitely going to be thinking of you when I go back and edit this story. I love reviewers like you. It's naturally very ego-boosting to get reviews that say _Good chapter!_ and _OMG COOL!_ all the time, and I love reviews like those as well, but reviews like yours are the reviews that really help me improve as a writer. :)

Speaking of reviews, an awesomeful person on FFnet, Dancinfanz, made a VIDEO REVIEW of this story! That is so hardcore and high-tech, right? =D If you want to check it out, you can either click on the link in my profile, or copy and paste the link here (replace the parentheses, obviously). I hope FFnet doesn't do its weird link-corrupting thingy.

www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=61aMcpWiCoc

* * *

_If you review a genie will appear and grant you three wishes!_

published 12.11.09


	6. All Summer in a Day

_**The Gate Amidst the Ivy**_

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

_(Hey, Sakura, do you ever lie?_

_Well, of course I do, Naruto! Who doesn't?_

_But I don't think I've ever seen you lie—twist the truth a bit, maybe, but never outright lie—_

_I try to avoid it as much as I can._

_You're a better person than most people, Sakura-chan.)_

* * *

Sakura woke up blearily in her own bed to Umayo shaking her awake. "Wha—what—" she muttered, stumbling over the word.

"Up, up, up, Sakura!" urged Umayo. "Get up quick! The carriage is here—"

Her eyes opening wide, Sakura shot up. "Carriage? What carriage? What for?"

Umayo fairly dragged Sakura out of the bed. The other girl stumbled with the force of Umayo's grip before pulling free. "_What_ carriage, Umayo? What are you talking about?"

"No time, no time! Come on, get dressed—put on your finest gown—"

"I am not doing _anything_ until you properly explain to me what is going on here," insisted Sakura, infusing a hint of steel into her voice, the same steel she had once used to soothe recalcitrant patients. But that time was long gone.

_(Sakura-chan, we need to get out of here! Come quick—_

_You will properly explain what is going on here, Naruto, or else I won't do anything!)_

Apparently she still had the intimidating posture to back up her words. Umayo frowned but stopped her insistent tugging. "Ino's being moved to the main castle, a few hours from here. She insisted that you go with her—"

"_What?_ Why are we being moved to the main castle—"

"See if I know! All I know is that Ms. Izanami woke me near three in the morning, telling me to get both of you ready—you're not in any trouble, are you? Oh, gods—Ino's done something, hasn't she?"

Sakura froze. This had to do with the bracelet—what else could it be? Why else would both of them be suddenly called to the main castle? But—true, Ino had piqued Prince Sasuke's interest, but what had that to do with her? Was he seeking to punish her further for that fiasco with the pigeon, despite his words? Prince Sasuke didn't seem the type of person to go back on his words though—

"Get dressed!" interrupted Umayo shrilly. "Come on, come on, who knows when the carriage will get here!"

Sakura nodded stiltedly, going to her closet. "Ought I pack up anything? Or should I just dress?"

_(We need to leave, Sakura!_

_Should I pack anything, Mama?_

_No! Just leave!)_

The younger girl answered, "Izanami told me that footmen would be over later to collect your belongings; you just need to get dressed—"

"_Footmen?"_

"Do you think you both are going to become servants at the main castle? Even the maids there have _class_ of a sort, not like us—they're all daughters of rich merchants who are not quite noble yet not quite common either—did you impress Prince Sasuke somehow? He _was_ doing those interviews lately. What did you say to him? I mean, in my interview, I could barely _speak_, I was so nervous—"

"Ino had an interview with him," puzzled Sakura, "but I didn't even get a chance to meet with him." It was true, in a manner. She hadn't met him—not in the way the other maids were meeting him.

"Well, come on," hurried Umayo. "Ino's already dressed and waiting."

Sakura nodded, getting her one other gown out of the shared closet. It was made of pale blue muslin, showing dirt far too easily for it to ever be practical wear for a maid, but it was one of the few fine things she had ever had. It had a high empire waist, a few years out of fashion but still more frivolous than anything her mother ever owned, and long, slightly puffed sleeves. Umayo stared admiringly at it.

"Wow, Sakura!" she enthused. "I never knew you had something so beautiful!"

The other girl smiled, a touch bitterly. "Just never got the chance to wear it, I suppose. Come on, let's go. Where did you say Ino was again?"

"Oh, by the main entrance—"

"The _main_ entrance? Not the servants' entrance? Not even the tradesmen's entrance?" asked Sakura, bewildered.

"I know, I thought that was strange too—you should have seen Ino's face!" chattered Umayo companionably, as she escorted Sakura through the halls. Sakura thought to herself wryly that perhaps it was for the better that Sasuke had taken the boots. The slippers actually complimented the dress rather well, and Sakura didn't have to worry about skillfully arranging her skirts to cover up any frayed, mud-covered boots. And goodness knew how much she'd be looked down upon once she arrived at the main castle, as an _actual_ servant with no money or pedigree to speak of…

She rubbed her suddenly cold hands together and attempted to follow along with Umayo's conversation. They stopped in front of a side door, an impassive and liveried butler bowing and opening the door for them, though both could tell by his condescension that he was wondering what exactly _servants_ were doing in the portion of the castle reserved for nobles. Umayo and she shared a brief look of solidarity before walking past him with their heads held high.

They walked on the gravel path to the castle's impressive U-shaped drive, bordered with impeccably trimmed hedges and rosebushes and weeping willows. Underneath the shadow of one such tree sat Ino, her shoulders stiff and her entire posture distinctly uncomfortable. She was wearing an sunshine-yellow dress with a high neck and embroidered waist, a dress Sakura had seen in Ino's closet but never actually on her. It was very nice—shabby compared to the fancy ladies of the court, but nicer than anything Sakura thought Ino would be able to afford. Nicer than her own pale blue dress, anyways.

The blonde turned around, and seeing Sakura and Umayo, relaxed noticeably. She gave a tentative little wave, and Sakura sped up, Umayo following after her.

"Ino!" called Sakura.

Ino smiled back at her. "Hey, forehead, Umayo."

Umayo gave an ostentatious wink. "Both of you have fun at the main castle now." She grinned, but behind the grinned there was a touch of worry. "Be sure to come back soon, alright? Don't get fat over there, doing nothing but sitting around and gossiping with the other servants!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Umayo, because obviously servants don't have to do _anything_ over there. It's not like it's the main castle or anything."

"See what I mean? Sloth is one of the seven deadly sins, I'll have you know…"

"Yes, yes," sighed Sakura. "We'll take care of ourselves," she assured Umayo, smiling tentatively.

_(Now, are you sure you'll be alright?_

_Don't worry, Papa, Naruto and I can take care of ourselves!)_

Umayo nodded, seeming almost relieved. "Well, see you. I've got to get back to the kitchens."

Ino waved and Sakura nodded.

"That was very ladylike and noble," Ino informed Sakura once Umayo was out of earshot.

"What?"

"That nod—friendly but not too friendly. Like, 'You're dismissed, and you've pleased me, but don't think we're too close.'"

"Sometimes I honestly don't understand you, Ino," dismissed Sakura. "Now, tell me what is going on here. Umayo just wakes me up and tells me we're going to the main castle—_why_?"

"I—do you think it has anything to do with—it?" Ino jerked her head in the direction of the garden.

"Well, obviously, but what? What is his plan?"

"I—well, Umayo woke me at near four in the morning, and took me to Izanami. She told me I had to put on my finest dress and wait by the main entrance, because I am to be taken to the main castle. And I could—bring a handmaiden with me, so I insisted on you—"

"A _handmaiden?_ Ino—he's going to introduce you to the court—"

"What gave you that ridiculous idea!"

"Who else has a handmaiden but a lady? Not just a servant of the castle, that's for sure!" answered Sakura shrilly. "He's going to—introduce you to the court—and make you his—his lady!"

Ino stared with wide blue eyes at Sakura. "Explain to me. Now."

"I heard from Lady Hinata—"

"Lady Hinata? Is that why she wanted to see you at the ball that one time?"

"_Yes!_ Anyways, I heard from Lady Hinata that there was a prophecy of sorts—a prophecy that the one to bring the Uchiha garden back to life was the one that would be Prince Sasuke's Bonded—"

"His _Bonded?_ Are you _serious_, Sakura?"

"Why would I be _joking_ about this, Ino?"

"I—I don't know what to—"

"We have to find him," said Sakura seriously, her sharp mind analyzing any and all possibilities. "Explain to him that you found the garden, but when you found it, it was already living, and you just took the bracelet because for some reason you couldn't resist. It has a compulsion spell on it; he can't blame you. And true, you have a floral background, but how many other florists are there in the town; it was just a coincidence. If he's as reasonable as I've seen, he'll accept it and leave us alone, he'll continue his search and I can just lay low in the meantime. That way—"

"_No_, Sakura! You're being ridiculous!" interrupted Ino.

Sakura stopped, staring at Ino. "If you have a better plan, then please, do share!"

"Yes! I _do_ have a better plan, actually! We just stay quiet about this!"

"But if we stay quiet, he'll think—"

"Exactly! Can you imagine what this means for us? It means unimaginable luxury, for me as well as you! Me, as a lady of the court—and you, as a servant of the main castle and as my personal servant!"

"But you're not his Bonded, Ino! What do you think will happen when that gets out—"

_(I won't let you lie about this, Mama! What do you think will happen to you once this gets out!_

_It won't, you stupid child! You never saw this—you never saw anything!)_

"_If_ it gets out, Sakura, _if_ it gets out! Which it won't! Who'll be there to deny my story? Certainly not you, Sakura. I haven't even lied about anything in the first place. It's his own fault if he drew his own conclusions!"

"And it's your own fault if you further them!"

"Further what, Sakura?" asked Ino coldly. "I've never heard of this Bonded nonsense. Everyone in Castle Konoha knows it's just fairy tales, after all. All I _did_ see was a sad little garden that ought to be taken care of, and a beautiful bracelet that for some reason I couldn't resist putting on, and suddenly I'm being brought to court. That's it, Sakura, that's all that happened."

Horrified, Sakura took a step back. "Ino—could you live like that, live that lie? Could you live like the court ladies, dependent on the whims of a man?"

Ino looked down, knitting her hands together in the lap of her sunshine-yellow dress. "He's not just any man, Sakura. He's my Bonded."

"For the last time, he is _not_ your Bonded!"

"Then whose Bonded is he? _Yours_, Sakura? Because if you truly believe that, if you _truly_ believe that, feel free to tell him that. Feel free to _take_ the one spark of luck I've ever had in my whole miserable life away from me!"

"Your life! _Your_ life! You think your life is miserable—wait till you've lived mine!" hissed Sakura. "You selfish, spoiled, amoral—"

"Go to the prince! _Go_ and tell him! See who he'll believe—who's wearing the bracelet, after all?" hissed Ino back, jangling the accursed thing. "Or if you can't even work up the courage to confront him, then leave me! I won't deal with this—this disapproving, righteous _bullshit!_ If I have to choose someone else to accompany me, I will! I don't have to put up with this, Sakura!"

"Oh, look, Ino," sneered Sakura, seeing red, seeking to hurt Ino, to hurt her so _badly_. "Behaving like a lady already, even though you'll never truly be one, no matter how hard you try!"

Ino reeled back as though slapped. Sakura took in the blonde's utterly betrayed, hurt expression and was furious at herself for the stinging in the back of her eyes. She took another step back before her stiff shoulders collapsed.

Her voice breaking, Sakura admitted, "You're right, though, Ino. You _could_ make me leave, you _could_ choose someone else to accompany you, but I—I couldn't ever leave you. I'd do whatever you told me to do, because you… I don't agree with you for this. I think I might even hate you. This is a hideous, ugly part of you that I've never seen before, and I wish I hadn't ever seen it. But I'll go with you, because of what you did for me."

Ino looked back down at her lap again. "I would say thank you," she whispered, barely audible, "but then you'd hate me even more."

_(I would tell him thank you, but a demon brat like him wouldn't even deserve it—)_

Sakura stared at the bowed, blonde head. "Yes, I would."

Without looking up, Ino continued, "You're so idealistic, Sakura, so naïve and bright, even after what you've been through. I wish I could live like that, I wish I could be you—but I can't, Sakura. I can't. And this is the way that I choose."

_(Oh, Naruto, you're so… idealistic, so pure. How do you live like that?_

_What are you talking about, Sakura-chan? You're so strange sometimes!)_

The pinkette realized her hands were trembling and did her best to steady them. They kept shaking, so she clasped them behind her back. Softly, she asked, "What about Shikamaru, Ino? I thought you—"

"I think maybe I do," admitted Ino. "In time, I would have, without a doubt. But this is now, Sakura, and this is the choice I made, even though perhaps I have no right to make it." She clenched the fabric of her sunshine-yellow dress in her fists, its bright color sharply contrasting with the mood of both girls.

Sakura moved her eyes from Ino's bowed head to her own cherry-blossom slippers, the slippers Ino had worked so hard to give her, the slippers that were far too shabby for even a _servant_ of the main castle, the now useless slippers.

"I wish you hadn't wasted your money on these slippers," said Sakura softly, unable to resist a final jab at the vulnerable girl, knowing Ino would be able to understand exactly what she meant.

Ino flinched, which gave Sakura a sense of sick satisfaction, but replied, "I wished I hadn't either." She looked up finally, her blue eyes meeting Sakura's. They were faintly red, but Sakura was surprised at her own distinct lack of regret for being the cause of such a state for Ino.

They waited in complete silence until the carriage arrived a half-hour later, a luxurious, ebony carriage as dark as their thoughts, and they traveled in complete silence as well.

* * *

Uh-oh! Ino and Sakura are having a fight! Well, they had to have one eventually. ;D

You may be happy to know I've finished my outline for the entire story. Now I know exactly where I want to go; the only trouble will be getting there. XD According to the outline, I have seventeen more chapters left to write, but then again I didn't even get half of what I wanted to get into _this_ chapter, so maybe that estimate isn't the most accurate one.

To Nonny and others: Yes, you're right, I've realized that the flashbacks are often times more confusing than useful. I tried to cut down on them this chapter, and I'm considering going back through and editing some unnecessary flashbacks out in the previous chapters.

Review! They make me happy and thus able to update quicker. ;D So, you know, it's like a positive feedback loop: the more you review, the more I update, the more you review, the more I update... XD

For those that didn't know, "All Summer in a Day" is the title of a short story written by Ray Bradbury. It's the story of these classmates on Venus. On Venus, it's so cloudy that the sun only comes out for two hours every seven years. One child, Margot, moved to Venus from Earth a few years ago, and the other children are jealous of her because Margot remembers what the sun looks like. Margot becomes a quiet outcast and has a desperation to see the sun once again. The other children bully her because of their jealousy. On the day when the sun is predicted to come out, William, the class bully, convinces the other children to lock Margot in a dark closet. They forget all about her, even when the teacher lets them out early to enjoy their two hours of sunshine. Two hours later, the sun is back in the clouds, and the children run back inside to class, excited that they finally saw the sun and sad that it went away so quickly. However, one of the children remembers that they didn't free Margot before running outside... And "unable to meet each other's glances", and quiet with shame, the children open the closet to let Margot back out.

Anyways, I thought the story described the betrayed feeling Sakura got from Ino. And if you haven't read it yet, you definitely should. It's one of the best short stories ever. It's online and it's only like, three-ish pages. But those three pages make you feel so, so sad for the longest while!

published 12.29.09


	7. Lessons in Etiquette

_**The Gate Amidst the Ivy**_

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

**

_(Ino, let's stop fighting._

_Yes, you're right… It's impossible to stay mad at you anyways!_

_What?_

_Well, you're always so sad, and your big green eyes look so wounded and pained, and I just feel guilty all the time—_

_Ino, stop being silly!_

_I will once you get rid of that huge forehead!_

_What! You pig! Ino-pig!_

Two girls bursting into companionable laughter._)_

* * *

When they arrived at the main castle, Sakura could hardly believe the luxury she found herself surrounded in. The carriage had stopped at the front of the castle, the front reserved only for the ladies and lords of the highest class. Even minor nobles generally used the side entrances, and commoners and servants like the two of them used the back entrances…

Footmen wearing uniforms of imperial red and gold opened the door for them, bowing low. They helped Ino out first and then Sakura, and the entire experience was surreal—the few times she had ever ridden a carriage, she had _never_ been helped down it.

Her second shock came as she took in the main castle's appearance. Balconies and towers and high windows, hundreds of them perhaps, gave the castle a sort of grandeur she had scarcely ever imagined even in her dreams. Meticulously trimmed hedges and manicured lawns only added to its beauty, its beauty that screamed of wealth. Her previous home in the village was not even the size of one of these lawns. Sakura almost wanted to comment about it to Ino, regardless of their fight.

Once the footmen helped them out, they disappeared discreetly to… to wherever footmen discreetly disappeared. Maids dressed in dark silks, utterly impractical for the work Sakura usually did, came out and curtsied politely. Their faces were studiously and carefully blank, but from the less-than-sincere nature of their bows, Sakura could tell they wondered what such poorly-dressed _commoners_ were doing at the front entrance of the castle. She chanced a glance at Ino, but the blonde's face was impassive.

"You shall be coming with me," one of them told Sakura demurely. She had long, spiky yet soft-looking blonde hair, with shallow doe-like brown eyes. Sakura paused and nodded hesitantly, noticing that Ino was being led in a completely different direction. The two girls exchanged a tension-filled glance before allowing themselves to be swept away.

"Beg pardon, but where shall we be going?" Sakura inquired the maid that had spoken to her.

_(You're going to be coming with me, Sakura._

_But where are we going? Mama, where is she taking me?_

_To the castle, of course. To your new job._

_I don't want to go! I want to stay!_

_Don't be ridiculous. Don't be selfish. Ma'am, my daughter's usually not like this, I hope you understand—_

_I understand perfectly. Children can be so silly sometimes, can't they?)_

The maid gave her a cold look, at odds with her polite manners. "I am to help you get acquainted with your quarters in the servant's wing. I have been told that footmen will arrive with your belongings shortly, which is why you will find your room largely unfurnished."

"I—thank you," murmured Sakura awkwardly, unsure how to act around such palpable disdain. She decided to try and extend the hand of friendship one more time. "If I may ask," she attempted again, "what is your name? In case I have any trouble at the castle…"

The maid gave her a glance saying quite clearly that no, she did _not_ have any right to ask, but answered anyways, "I am Fumiko Ayame, daughter of Fumiko Daitaro, the famed rice merchant. You may call me Fumiko-san."

Sakura bristled at that. "Very well then," she said equally coldly. "I am Haruno Sakura." She did not have any impressive titles to add to her name, but continued anyways, "You may also call me Haruno-san."

The black-haired maid looked icily amused. "Of course, Haruno. I doubt we shall be seeing much of each other, however. I am handmaiden to the Lady Hideki Isabi, not a common servant. Which wing will you be working at, by the by?"

"I do believe that's hardly any of your business, _Fumiko_." Sakura put a slight stress on the last word, deciding to return Ayame's favor—or lack thereof. "Since you asked, however, I shall tell you that I am not assigned to a wing at all. I am to be a handmaiden to the Lady Ino."

Ayame sneered imperceptibly—it was really little more than a slight curl of her lip. "The Lady Ino, you say? I can't say I've ever heard of her. You didn't mention her surname," she added, an unspoken question at the end of her statement.

"Indeed," hummed Sakura noncommittally. It would be no surprise that Ayame hadn't heard of Ino, of course, and it only meant that Ayame looked down upon Sakura even more, assuming her to be no more than the handmaiden of some minor noble. "I can't say I've heard of the Lady Hideki, either," she deflected—it wouldn't do if Ayame attempted to make any queries into Ino's past.

She was successful at deflection, at least. Ayame stiffened at the implied insult and said softly, "I'm not too surprised. It always takes the _junior_ servants some time to get accustomed to the ways of the main castle. Haruno, we have arrived at your quarters. Feel free to acquaint yourself to your quarters. A servant will be sent to you within the hour, where you shall be formally introduced to the pertinent staff. Don't embarrass yourself."

_(Alright, Naruto! I did your tie. Now, don't embarrass yourself! This is an important party!)_

Sakura started. During their conversation, they had made their way inside the castle, up winding staircases and intricately decorated hallways. They were now in such a hallway, with doors interspersed at even intervals. Ayame stood beside the door, clearly waiting for Sakura to open it, and Sakura felt her cheeks warm at the tacit insult. Any servant introducing another servant would have opened the doors for him or her, and the fact that Ayame did not do so meant the girl considered Sakura beneath her notice. If Sakura opened the door herself, that meant she accepted that her place was lower than Ayame's, and her pride would not let her do that.

The pinkette stared frigidly at Ayame, who stared impersonally back. They stayed like that for a few minutes, though it seemed a few hours, and slowly, painfully slowly, Ayame raised her hand and turned the doorknob. The carved wooden door swung open with a slight creak.

Sakura sailed past Ayame, her head held high, and tried to conceal her shock at the size of the room. It was large and airy, with a high, wide window in the center of one wall. There was a four-poster bed tucked into one corner with thick cotton sheets, a dresser, bureau, and full-length mirror in another corner, with space left for a plush chair and personal belongings. And there was only one bed…

Sakura noticed Ayame had not yet left. "These… quarters are… individual quarters, yes?" Sakura clarified hesitantly.

_(This room is so…_

_What?_

_So… um, cozy. And these are individual quarters, correct?_

A snort._ Of course not. Who do you think you are, handmaidens? You'll be sharing these rooms with three other girls, four in total._

_Oh…)_

The other girl smiled, but it was not friendly. It was an expression of cruel amusement, humor at the expense of another. "Yes, of course. I don't know how conditions are at Castle Konoha, but the overseers would never dream of making us share quarters."

_Probably to prevent them from murdering each other, if they all act like Ayame_, thought Sakura privately to herself. "Thank you for your help, Fumiko," she told Ayame insincerely, omitting the standard addition of _I am indebted to you_ used in polite company. From the slight narrowing of Ayame's eyes, Sakura knew the other handmaiden had noticed that and had accurately guessed the intentions behind it.

"It was my… _pleasure_, Haruno," sneered Ayame, though of course it was difficult to call the girl's studiously blank expression sneering. Then she left through the door, leaving it open, not even showing Sakura the courtesy of shutting it.

Waiting until she could no longer hear Ayame's receding footsteps, Sakura walked to the door and closed it. She noticed in fascination that it even had a lock that could only be opened from the inside, a luxury not given to Castle Konoha's servants. When she tried it, the door locked with a sharp click.

Slowly, she made her way to the comfortable queen-sized bed. It was only once she sat down that she noticed how much she had been trembling. She felt like crying. She had only been here for a few hours, and already someone hated her because of her lack of status. She wanted to sob. No, she wanted to go back to Castle Konoha. She wanted her friends, her _true_ friends, Umayo, Tenten, Izanami… even Aoki, taskmaster that she was. They didn't look down on her, expose her to such senseless, ridiculous hate.

She stared at her hands, wanting to cry but refusing to let her tears fall. When there was a knock on her door fifty minutes later, she met the disdainful brunette servant with dry eyes and steady hands.

* * *

The days passed into weeks. Sakura was given etiquette lessons by impatient instructors (near the beginning, she had been incredulous that _servants_ were required to take _etiquette lessons_, but reminded herself that she was at the main castle, not Castle Konoha). She learned that the king was to be spoken of to others as His Royal Majesty, the prince was to be referred to as His Most Gracious Excellency, high-ranking nobles must be spoken to as Your Eminence or Your Serene Excellency, and that minor nobles were always to be called My Lord or My Lady but never anything else—they were nobles, true, explained her instructor, but not _important_ ones, and so they mustn't get a swelled head, after all. She found it all ridiculous, quite frankly.

The servants continued to be casually cruel to her, leaving her out of gatherings and inside jokes. Despite her relative isolation from them, she heard whispered rumors that a new lady was to be introduced to the court. The servants wondered what sort of relation she had with Prince Sasuke, and Sakura smirked to herself when she heard their guesses. She knew exactly who was to be introduced and why, and it felt good in an almost pathetic sort of way to know something the other arrogant, uppity girls did not.

_(There's a party tonight—just a gathering for us—are you coming?_

_Of course! Don't tell Sakura about it though, no doubt she'll come along and ruin it all—_

A girl with black hair and green eyes just around the corner, deathly quiet, trying to hold back tears._)_

Her private quarters had become a sort of sanctuary to her. They were small compared to the other servants' quarters, but they were larger than her previous quarters—and she'd had to share _that_ with three other servants. She carefully arranged her few books around the room, frowned at the pitifully small space her dresses took up in the castle-provided dresser, and occasionally allowed herself to feel loneliness. She had heard little of Ino—she assumed the blonde was being given etiquette lessons as well, lessons on how to properly present herself as the wife of His Most Gracious Excellency Prince Sasuke. What would Ino's full title be once she was officially Bonded to Prince Sasuke? Sakura sifted through her near-photographic memory, attempting to recall her first etiquette lesson. Ino would become… Her Most Gracious Excellency Princess Ino Uchiha, Consort of Prince Sasuke Uchiha, Prince of Konoha, Sovereign-Prince of Fire Country and Prince-Elect of Fire Country Dominions beyond the Seas, Defender of the Peace.

Sakura snorted. _Defender of the Peace_. King Itachi, Keeper of the Peace, and his brother Prince Sasuke, Defender of the Peace. Ridiculous, really, when one considered Konoha's armies—yes, _armies_, stationed everywhere throughout the country, full of young men—young boys, really. Just the past year King Itachi had had to put down several rebellions in the south, and he had put them down violently—and still, one of his titles was Keeper of the Peace. Hah.

On the upside, she'd been fitted for new gowns recently. Even her pale blue muslin gown was not of a high enough standard for servants of the main castle, so the sneering overseer had given her a half-day off work once to go into town and visit a dressmaker. The prices were unimaginable to her, but her overseer had assured that the castle would reimburse the tailor and that a portion of her pay would be docked until the bill was paid off as a result, so Sakura bought three dresses with a largely clean conscience. One was an emerald green velvet that complimented her eyes, or so the dressmaker had told her; another was a deep blue silk that was only to be used for balls, never cleaning, insisted the dressmaker; and the last was another lighter green dress like peridots that also suited her gorgeous eyes, praised the dressmaker.

Their voluminous skirts hid the worn muslin dress and her shabby frayed maid's dress. She had taken to wearing the emerald green dress when she was working, as it was darker and showed stains less than the silk and the pale green dresses, though the tasks she'd been assigned rarely ever gave the opportunity for gathering stains. She was never made to dust or cook or clean—that was reserved for the _lower_ servants, the servants who had not had the fortune to be young and beautiful handmaidens, because of course youth and beauty was a requirement for those higher positions. Instead, Sakura had to deliver messages, guide nobles, demurely wait on ladies while they breakfasted, and other such boring tasks. And still she hadn't seen a single glimpse of Ino anywhere…

A knock on her locked door. "A moment, please!" called Sakura, getting up and walking over to the door. She unlocked it, and one of the lower servants looked at her and curtsied deeply. "Yes?"

The other servant was a brunette with strands of blonde through her hair. She had curious catlike green eyes, but despite the uniqueness of her features, she could never be called pretty. Perhaps it was her plumpness, or the red pockmarks on her face, or the large scar across her right arm.

There was a silence. Sakura self-consciously patted her pink—no, her _black_ hair, assuring that her wig was properly attached.

"Uh—ma'am—there is to be a ball on the morrow," began the servant officially. Sakura almost winced at the servant's rough, grating country accent—_there _was yet another reason the poor girl had never become a handmaiden. "An', um, Mrs. Aimi tol' me—"

"You mean the _Matron_ Aimi?" hinted Sakura at the servant, trying once again not to wince. Her accent at the beginning had been tolerable, almost, but now she was slipping further into the country slang for which commoners were so disdained by the ladies.

The servant gave her a confused look. "Yeah, Mrs. Aimi. Anyways, she tol' me ter tell yeh that yeh are ter take the morrow off ter ready yerself fer the ball. Yeh are to accomane—no, accoma—"

"Accompany?" assisted Sakura, withholding her sigh.

"Yeah, accompany. Yeh are to _ac-com-pah-nee_"—she pronounced the word carefully, and still managed to butcher it with her accent—"the Lady Ino the entire night a' she is intrerduced ter the court."

"Thank you," responded Sakura. "You are dismissed."

The servant frowned at Sakura, giving her a strange look. She curtsied again, not as low as she had the first time, and muttered, "Yes, ma'am" before leaving.

Sakura noticed with mild irritation that the servant hadn't closed the door. She went to do so, thinking to herself that perhaps the poor ignorant creature didn't know any better—

Wait. Poor ignorant creature? And had she really thought of her as a _lower_ servant during their conversation? What on earth? That servant did harder work in a day than most of the handmaidens did in an entire year. And why had she winced so at the servant's accent? Most of her friends back in the village had spoken in the same way, though Sakura had never picked up their rougher nuances, due mostly to her mother's influence and then to Tsunade's. Even some of her friends at Castle Konoha spoke like that—and she had always found that rough accent endearing, unique. And why had she corrected the servant? There were subtle differences between _missus_ and _matron_, but they were really the same thing, after all, only that _matron_ was more accepted in polite society. But she wasn't a lady, and neither was the servant—only the ridiculously posh actually used _matron_ instead of _missus_!

Had she really become like those frigidly cruel servants she hated? Had she really adopted the sort of casual arrogance that disgusted her? When had she stopped appreciating the good things that came her way, her sheer luck? After all, how many could boast of having three regular, filling meals each day, and large soft bed, five gowns, and a comfortable room to live in? Surrounded by such wealth, unimaginable to most who lived in Konoha, Sakura had stopped appreciating.

She opened the door again, stepping out to the hallway, ready to apologize to the other servant for her careless cruelty. But she had already gone, and Sakura was left feeling more alone than ever.

* * *

Yes, I know, no SasuSaku interaction this chapter either. Sorry! :( But just to make it up to you guys, I'll let you know that I have a _big_ plot point involving the two of them, with lots of good old gooey interaction between the two of them, coming up… NEXT CHAPTER! So don't lose faith. xD Oh, but updates might not come soon after this because finals are coming up. -cowers-

It made me shrivel up and die inside when I wrote "Ino Uchiha," btw.

And to those of you who couldn't understand the servant:

"_Ma'am, there is to be a ball tomorrow. And Mrs. Aimi told me—"_

"_Yeah, Mrs. Aimi. Anyways, she told me to tell you that you are to take tomorrow off to ready yourself for the ball. You are to accomane—no, accoma—"_

"_Yeah, accompany. You are to _accompany_ the Lady Ino the entire night as she is introduced to the court."_

I totally BSed the stuff about titles and how to address nobles. So if I got something totally entirely wrong, just remember, I've never attended etiquette classes like Sakura has. xD Oh! But an interesting tidbit—"Keeper of the Peace" is actually a historical title for kings. Or queens. Whatever floats your boat.

I was surprised at all the Ino-hate last chapter! :O I was trying to make her a sympathetic character, or at least make her motives understandable, because quite frankly, maybe that's what _I_ would have done in her situation. xD Maybe. I don't actually know, now that I think about it…

Review! You guys gave me a ridiculous amount of reviews last time, like around forty I think, so keep it up! You're all amazing. :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, and to everyone who's going to review this time! I'm hoping to break the 200 review mark with this chapter, so please help me in my quest! ;D

published 1.10.10

(HOLY CRAP HAPPY 2010 EVERYBODY!)


	8. I Know You

_**The Gate Amidst the Ivy**_

**Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

**

_(Sakura-chan, I heard that when a boy and a girl care for each other very deeply, they give each other kisses!_

_What? Really?_

_Uh-huh! And I thought that maybe since we care for each other so much—_

_You want to try it, Naruto?_

_Yep, exactly!_

Two smiles, between two friends who absolutely trusted each other. They leaned closer—it was awkward—his nose bumped against hers, and when their lips finally met, their kiss was slightly off-center, so that they had to readjust their positions—

_So what did you think, Sakura-chan?_ Two blushes.

_It was… nice…_

An understand smile. _But not nice enough, neh, Sakura-chan?_

_Yes, that's right._

_Okay! Anyways, so I had the coolest idea for today…)_

* * *

Sakura needed to escape. She needed her garden,_ her_ garden, not Ino's, but that garden was several hours away, in one of the side castles, much too far away…

She'd chosen to wear her light pastel green gown made of silk. It _did_ compliment her eyes beautifully, she'd decided. And blue was the in color of the season, it seemed—half the ladies were wearing some variation of blue, and Sakura was relieved that something about her stood out.

Ino was wearing another sunshine-yellow gown, but this one had frilly hoop skirts and topaz embroidery. Her shining blonde hair was done up in a ridiculously complicated design. As required of her duty as a handmaiden, Sakura followed Ino about, her faithful shadow, serving Ino and introducing her to the other nobles. But still there was the tension between them, the trust-not-quite-trust of two close friends in a horrible argument. Sakura said nothing to Ino beyond what was required in company, and Ino returned the favor.

She noticed the other ladies staring coyly, acidly at Ino from behind their fans. Surely they were wondering exactly what relation Ino had with Prince Sasuke, to have _actually_ been sponsored and then introduced to the court by the Uchiha family. Already she'd heard cruel rumors about Ino that the noble ladies had been propagating, rumors that she was his mistress or that she was with his child or that she had found some way to blackmail him. From the dimming of her cornflower blue eyes, Sakura could tell that Ino heard these discreet rumors, or at least suspected their existence, but she still could not find it in herself to cheer up the blonde girl. She didn't know if she ever could.

She'd found out something new. It seemed handmaidens were expected to mingle as well, if only among the other minor nobles. She had already been asked to several waltzes, though most were pompous, balding old men who thought they could impress a poor naïve servant with their impressive-at-first-glance, if unsubstantiated, titles. Mostly she spent her time faithfully and diligently, if distantly and coldly, attending to Ino.

And now she needed to escape. The crush of bodies in the fancy ballroom, opulently dressed ladies and garishly made-up gentleman dandies, disgusted her. Their perfumes and colognes drifted together, meshed together in a revolting smell that made her faint. Perhaps Ino noticed the pinkette's almost-panic, because she discreetly excused herself to "go powder her nose" and left Sakura free to her own devices.

_(Sakura…_

_Yes, my Lady Ino?_

A wounded look._ I—I'm going to go—powder my nose and—adjust my makeup. You are free to your own devices for the next hour or so._

_Thank you for your generosity, my Lady Ino.)_

Sakura had noticed Sasuke throughout the ball—though always out of the corner of her eye, always near Ino but never close to her. He deigned to dance with certain ladies, though only of course the daughters of dukes and viscounts, and awed important dignitaries and merchants. She needed to escape his oppressive presence, the feeling of his eyes boring into her back—or Ino's back?

So she had gone out a side door. The butler had given her a strange look but did not comment, for which she was grateful. She found herself in one of the small, perfectly managed gardens to the side of the castle. It was not quite _her_ garden, but it was a garden nonetheless. _And_ it was outside, away from the press of bodies and grating laughter.

She stroked the petals of a particularly large flower, silvery white in the moonlight but soft as the velvet of her gown. Softer, perhaps. Even now, she was relaxing. There was always something about flowers that relaxer her.

"Hey, guys," she whispered. "I know you're not the garden. But I need to complain, and here you are. I hate parties like these stupid balls," she confided. "I've never gotten used to them."

_(Gods, I hate parties like these!_

_Naruto, don't be impolite!_

_Hey! You hate them too, Sakura-chan!)_

There was the rustle of wind, and Sakura shivered at the slight cold.

She looked up from the flower—and noticed someone else. "Oh—I—I'm sorry to disturb you, good sir," she said hurriedly. What had he heard? Had he heard anything at all? And oh, how stupid of her! To be caught outside, unchaperoned, with an unknown male—that was the stuff of scandal! She'd be the talk of the week! That was exactly what Ino did not need—and Sakura herself would be banished in disgrace, back to Castle Konoha—back to her friends…

Sakura shook herself at the sudden longing in her thoughts.

The figure turned around. Sakura first noticed his impassive eyes, then his chiseled nose, his almost sinful lips, his dark hair. Her eyes widened—

"Your Most Gracious Excellency," she curtsied low. "Forgive me for disrupting your peace. I will take my leave immediately—"

"I know you," he interrupted, looking at her imperiously.

"Ye-yes," stammered Sakura. "I am the chosen handmaiden of the newly introduced Lady Ino—"

"From Castle Konoha," continued Sasuke. He stepped forward, closer to her, drinking in her appearance as though he was thirsty. "The healer."

Sakura set her shoulders but looked down. "Yes, the healer."

"Sakura," he said in his silvery voice, his voice like mercury.

She looked up in shock at him. He had added a certain stress, an accent to her name, that made her innocent name sound positively sinful on his lips. She… liked? enjoyed? disliked? … it.

His lips twitched upwards a bit, but not in a smile. A smirk that promised dark things. She could imagine this man commanding thousands of troops—and he must have, hadn't he? He was the commander in chief of the Konoha army, after all.

He took another step closer to her. They were only a foot apart. "I must say, _Sakura_," he told her lowly, "I've been quite intrigued by you."

"Really," evaded Sakura. "How interesting. I assure you I'm not a very intriguing person."

"You are a healer. There are precious few of those around. And… you have such a fascination with plants. You wouldn't happen to know of a certain garden at Castle Konoha, would you? It's been locked up for a while. It still should be, but it seems someone has found her way into it anyways. I found a most interesting item in it during my last visit… can you guess what it is?"

He knew. Oh gods. _He knew_. Sakura stared up at him in terror, at his eyes that were like black shards of steel. Her mouth opened to confess everything, to beg his forgiveness—then she closed it again. He knew something. That much was obvious. But how much _did_ he know? If he thought Ino had been lying, then he wouldn't have accepted her elaborate charade… would he?

She opened her mouth again, then licked her dry lips. She was briefly unnerved by how his eyes seemed to zero in on the motion, how they became almost molten instead of like cold steel. "I don't know what you're talking about, good sir. I understand that the introduction of Lady Ino to the court had something to do with some sort of garden. You'll have to ask her if you have any questions about it. I fear I am entirely ignorant about it—" Her thoughts, any denials she had invented in her head, derailed completely when she looked up to notice him closer than ever before, when she noticed his eyes getting closer and closer to hers—

He kissed her. Sakura froze in the shock of it, then let out a strangled little moan she had never made in her life. His lips slanted over hers, demanding everything she had to give. There was nothing romantic about the kiss at all. It was pure dominance, unadulterated and in its most savage form. He was taking and taking and taking and _taking_ so much, and he refusing to give anything in return. She felt his tongue tracing her lips, ordering entrance, not requesting it. She was dimly aware of his arms coming around her waist, like hot steel, trapping her there. She was crushed against him, ensnared by him. His lips continued to move against hers, nipping and molten, until all she could do was let out a shuddering breath and give into his exploration. Almost triumphantly, his tongue plunged into her mouth, and Sakura melted like butter against him. She was glad his arms were crushing her to him—otherwise, she would have collapsed then and there. This was a man who used seduction for a weapon as skillfully as he used a sword—

Her tongue met his shyly, almost innocently, but then again there was nothing innocent about this kiss—nothing innocent about that unfamiliar tugging in her lower belly. Yet almost immediately the tone of the kiss changed with Sakura's tentative contact. Sasuke let out a soft groan, and Sakura worked up the courage to bring her arms up his chest, to wrap them around her neck and put her fingers in his soft dark hair, to stroke them as she'd secretly wanted to do since when they first met. The two of them fit together more intimately than ever before, more intimately than she'd thought possible between a man and a woman—_they fit_, and there was a closeness between them she had never experienced, ever, not even with the brief flirtations she'd indulged in with the boys from her village.

He was still taking from her, true, but now Sakura was taking as well. She refused to be dominated by him, giving and giving and never getting anything in return; yet Sasuke was reluctant to give anything of himself. They fenced furiously, both of them taking and demanding until the other had nothing else left to give up. She was clinging desperately onto him, his hands were buried in her hair…

Sasuke broke apart from her. Still caught in that red haze of pleasure, Sakura let out a low, keening, pleading mewl, a sound that would have made her blush if she had heard it from someone else. But now all she could think about was that wonderful completion with him, and all she wanted was more of it, moremoremore_moremore_—She felt rather than heard his soft laughter at her obvious need that originated from his chest, pressed against her; and then he dipped his head and began to pepper kisses at the corner of her mouth, down her jawline, onto her neck. Her head lolled to the side, granting him access. She was almost ready to beg him to continue his sweet torture, just a little longer—

Sakura froze again. What was she doing? She was _kissing_ Prince Sasuke—_Prince Sasuke!_ A feeling almost like revulsion was filling her up. Was she really such a loose woman, a woman of such negligent morals that she would _kiss_ the man to whom _Ino_ was Bonded?

Perhaps Sasuke had sensed her mental retreat. He gave her a final kiss, right on her collarbone—she could feel his triumphant smirk against her soft skin—and stepped away. Sakura ignored the sudden feeling of loss she got from the absence of him and stumbled backwards.

"Why—what did you do that for?" she demanded breathlessly, her chest heaving. She was darkly pleased to notice that both of them were breathing hard.

"Pink hair, Sakura?" answered Sasuke instead. The shadows pooled sinisterly in his face—his expression could almost be called a smile, but it was only a foreboding imitation of one.

"P-pink…" Sakura trailed off and realized with dawning horror that her head felt suspiciously light, like the weight of her ever-present wig was absent…

He took a step forward. Sakura wanted to retreat, to take a step backward, to run back into the castle, to run _away_, but could not. Her legs refused to move. She could only stand there helplessly, ensnared by Sasuke's obsidian stare, darker than midnight. He took another step forward, another, another, until he was as close to Sakura as before, and throughout it all, she just could _not_ move.

Sasuke leaned down again. Sakura flinched in renewed horror when she noticed herself leaning the slightest bit forward in response, and could not help her blush at Sasuke's knowing smirk. At least it was a smirk, an arrogant one reminiscent of Prince Sasuke the lazy noble, not the foreboding smile that was purely Prince Sasuke the dangerous general.

He kissed her cheek gently, a sinister imitation of the tender lovers' greeting. Some small logical part of Sakura still in possession of its logical faculties noticed she was trembling, and wondered how Sasuke felt about it, because surely he had noticed. Did he feel proud? Annoyed? Frustrated? Satisfied?

His mouth moved slightly more to the right, until she felt his hot breath puffing against the shell of her ear. Sakura stubbornly controlled her urge to retreat. Something like that would only give him satisfaction—and she had given him enough satisfaction for the night. Perhaps he thought it was amusing, to torment poor country girls like her so…

"Pink hair," he repeated softly. Against her ear, the hint of his lips against her skin was almost erotic. She wanted to close the distance between the two of them, wanted to revel in the feeling of his lips against hers once again. "A shocking discovery. I was expecting perhaps red hair…"

Sakura looked down at his other hand, which was grasped tightly around her wig. She licked her suddenly dry lips and whispered, "So that kiss… was to distract me…? While you removed my wig…?" Because of course that was what must have happened. While she was busy acting like a _whore_, a filthy whore, he had taken advantage of the opportunity, and now he knew…

He did not answer. He didn't need to. Sakura could feel the telltale stinging of her eyes. She whirled around furiously, turning her back to him. _I should have known. I should have_, she berated herself. After all, why would a prince like Sasuke kiss someone like her?

"How—how long have you known?" she demanded, once she was certain her voice wouldn't break. She hadn't the courage to face him, not yet.

"Since I found that wig."

She stiffened her shoulders. At the very least, she could use this disaster to strengthen Ino's story. "I was helping Ino. You can't bring a garden like that back to life by yourself, you know. Ino was the one who discovered it first," she lied blatantly. "I helped her with the healing magicks. I left my wig in there one day. And then when you _took_ it, and you took my boots…" Sakura cut herself off abruptly, realizing that she was babbling.

Sasuke didn't answer her, but she could feel his skepticism in the air. It was galling. She needed to escape. She needed to breathe, and she couldn't do it here, not with _him_ here. Thank goodness she was standing between him and the castle—she couldn't bring herself to walk past him, not _now_.

"I will be taking my leave now," she said coldly, walking away, not even giving him, the second highest authority in the land, the customary courtesy of a curtsey.

He let her walk a few paces before murmuring silkily, "Don't forget you wig, Sakura."

She stiffened even more at the sound of her name. He gave it a unique roll, a sensuous twist of his tongue that no one else ever had. Even now it elicited unwanted feelings. "Pl-please give it to me, then," she replied, still not turning around.

She heard his approaching footsteps. He stood directly behind her now, and Sakura could smell his unique scent—that of a high-end cologne, and another scent that was uniquely _him_. Steeling herself, she turned around to accept her wig.

She was unprepared for his closeness. He was so near to her that she had to crane her neck to meet his eyes. They were burning, impermeable like black tar but searing nonetheless. His hand reached out and took a lock of her bright, innocently pink hair, stroking it in what was either disgust or fascination. Perhaps both. Their eyes still connected, he pulled the strand of her hair closer to his mouth and kissed it.

Sakura jerked her head away. Her hair slipped through his loose grip, and she retreated yet another step. She was doing far too much retreating today. "I thank you if you would return my wig, sir," she told him coldly, using the most distant language she knew.

Still entirely silent, he handed her her wig. She quickly donned it, adjusting it properly, almost relaxing at its comforting weight. By now she had gotten so used to wearing it that she felt exposed, entirely naked, without it.

Once it was safely on, she fled into the ball, losing herself in the dances and waltzes and gossip. She never saw Sasuke again for the entire night, and she was glad for it.

* * *

You will not _believe_ how much research I put into that kiss scene. I've never written one before. I checked out five of the trashiest romance novels I could find from the library and did this total in-depth analysis of the common techniques used and which ones I liked best. It felt really awkward. _And_ I was blushing while I was writing it, and it's not even that steamy compared to some of the scenes of FFnet. Oh god. I hope it wasn't awkward or anything.

Originally, I wasn't going to have the kiss until later on. But then I realized that Sasuke hadn't appeared for like the last four chapter, and I needed something big to make up to you guys for that, and the kiss scene just fit! So there you go. First kiss. Yay. Consider it your 200+ review present! See, reviews can make me generous. :D

Review! I updated so quickly because I couldn't believe that amazing response that I got! TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS! My first two hundredth review ever on FFnet! You guys pwn! –glomp- And I figured I might as well get this chapter out before finals, but now I hope you guys are happy because I'll have to stay up till two doing my math homework now. :P

Anyways, continue reviewing. Be a part of the golden cycle… ;D

Oh, and to whoever asked, I live in America.

published 1.11.10


	9. Anatomy of a Murder

_**The Gate Amidst the Ivy**_

**Chapter Nine**

_**

* * *

**_

The next day, Sakura awoke to the sound of a sharp knock at her door.

She rose quickly, conditioned by years of working in Castle Konoha. Glancing over hastily at the mirror, a luxury not available to her previously, she concluded that her hair was not _too_ mussed and quickly patted it down. She was glad she'd worn her outer petticoats to sleep—all she had to do was put on just one more modesty shift.

By then, the knocking was incessant and impatient. "Coming!" she called out. "I'm just getting dressed!" Sakura then froze in horror. At Castle Konoha, that might have been a perfectly fine thing to say, but here, surrounded by all these ladies and rich daughters, it might be unspeakably impolite.

Sakura sighed to herself. What was done was done—she would merely act completely unashamed, and hopefully the servant on the other side of the door would play along with her. But she must remind herself that slip-ups like that were not to be tolerated in the main castle.

Confident that she was at least presentable if not pretty, she opened the door.

Ayame stared coldly back at her from the hallway. "I trust you are done… changing?"

Sakura briefly struggled with the urge to tell Ayame _No, I'm not, that's why I'm standing here naked in front of you_, but recognized that as even more inappropriate. "Yes, thank you for your concern," she told the other girl instead, arching an eyebrow to convey her thoughts on the question.

"I have been told by my overseer that Prince Sasuke recently ordered that you are to be moved to the Green Room by the end of the week, and your status as a handmaiden removed." Ayame's keen eyes focused on Sakura, as though hoping to find out the reasons behind such an unorthodox command from Sakura's face alone.

Sakura's impassive face belied her shock. The Green Room… it was right next to Ino's room, wasn't it? Ino was at the Blue Room… what, the high-and-mighty prince couldn't decide who really opened the garden? _Damn it_… she'd known she shouldn't have done _anything_ with the prince! And now look where it got her! She had to protect Ino as well as maintain her deception… well, it should be simple enough, right? Just steadfastly insist that it was Ino who found the garden and then let her in on the secret, and who would be there to deny it? And there was always a possibility that this move was just to shake her up, make her panic and reveal something she shouldn't, a bluff on Prince Sasuke's part. Well, she wouldn't shake up. She wouldn't give him _anything_.

She almost missed the last part of Ayame's statement. "You are to serve breakfast to the ladies in the Sunset Parlor at half past ten. The Lady Hideki and the Lady Ino will be dining there. I will also join you," the brunette informed Sakura.

Sakura glanced quickly at the clock. It has half past nine. The ball must have exhausted her, which was why she woke so late today. "Thank you, Fumiko," she said shortly, and nodded.

"Please," Ayame said airily, "call me by my first name, Ayame." The almost-friendly tone seemed out of place with her chiseled-ice expression.

Sakura stared at Ayame, bewildered. What was… from anyone else, such words might have been a gesture of friendship. They certainly were at Castle Konoha, but with these handmaidens, who knew? She briefly considered her options. She could rebuff Ayame. If it were an honest attempt at friendship (which she highly doubted), Ayame would feel insulted… she could have alienated a potential friend. If it were just a joke, well, how much would it hurt to play along? Sakura had no illusions about Ayame, and if this was just some sort of strange amusement for the other girl, she wouldn't be unduly disappointed. So Sakura smiled politely and said, "Then allow me to correct myself. Thank you, Ayame."

"Let us walk to the kitchens together. Our destination is the same, after all," offered Ayame abruptly. Her sharp eyes dared Sakura to refuse.

"Of course, Ayame," murmured Sakura, staring carefully at Ayame. Why was Ayame being so carefully diplomatic, so studiously friendly? She'd been anything but kind the last time they'd met, eager to be rid of her, and now… now she was suggesting they walk to the kitchens together?

Sakura spent a few minutes in front of the mirror, while Ayame hovered almost uncertainly at her doorway. The former servant cared very little about her appearance, but handmaidens were held up to a certain standard at the main castle, a certain standard that Sakura had to conform to in order to avoid embarrassing Ino.

Confident her hair no longer looked like a rat's nest, she followed Ayame out towards the kitchens. An oppressive, awkward silence descended over the two, like thick molasses. Sakura was disinclined to break it.

To her surprise, somewhere along the turns and twists on the way to the kitchens, Ayame cut through the silence with a voice like a knife. "There have been rumors that you… that you know magic," she began abruptly, without any buildup whatsoever.

Should she reveal her expertise? Well, what harm could it do? If anything, the handmaidens might give her an iota more of respect. "Yes," confirmed Sakura. "Not much, though," she tagged on hastily, "but enough to get by. My teacher only taught me some basic healing magicks."

"Healing magicks." It was not a question, just a statement, and Sakura was unsure how to reply to it. She stayed silent. Was Ayame making small talk? No, there was too much of a certain urgency in her voice for her questions to ever be considered small talk…

"Have you—have you ever healed others before?" prodded Ayame again.

_(You're just a little girl! You've probably never even healed before—_

_Yes, I have! I've dragged people back from the edge of death—I've saved more lives than I know how to count—how dare you, Mama? How dare you?_

_You self-important little brat! You think you're too good for this? You think you can waste what I've built for you?_

_You bitter old woman! All you've ever done is bring misery into every life you've ever touched—)_

"A—a few cuts, sometimes. Once a girl in my village broke her arm. I helped set it. Oh, and there was once a fisherman who came down with food poisoning. I healed him then," answered Sakura quietly. It wasn't the whole truth, but none of it was a lie either. She just hadn't healed such trivial injuries since her beginner's training…

"Oh. But… nothing… nothing—" Ayame seemed to be struggling for the right words.

"No, nothing on a serious scale," completed Sakura. Well, now that was an outright lie, but she'd been doing enough of it ever since she'd become a servant. What was one more little white lie to the mix?

For a moment, there seemed to be an expression of deep sadness on the older girl's face, but then it was gone, replaced by Ayame's typical cold features. She sneered. "Well, I suppose a village healer wouldn't be skilled enough to teach you the more advanced healing magicks, now, would she? My sister has shown great promise at magic. She gets personal tutoring from one of the most skilled healers in the country each week."

_(Wow, Granny Tsunade! That was—that was amazing! What are you doing here in the village? Why aren't you at the castle, researching, healing—?_

_You wouldn't understand now, Sakura, but… it was… too much for me. Here, I can be… well, not happy, but I can be…_ satisfied_. Yes, satisfied.)_

"On the contrary," said Sakura coldly, "my mentor was one of the most skilled healers I have ever known."

"Which must be a precious few, isn't it?" sneered Ayame back.

Sakura gave her a look which ought to have frozen her, had Ayame not been the ice queen herself. She did not deign to reply and wondered instead at the other girl's abrupt turnabout. First she had been cold, _almost_ cruel but not quite—then, she had been tentative, bearable if not friendly—and now, she was deliberately cruel.

They continued to the kitchens in deathly silence.

* * *

When they made their way into the Sunset Parlor, it was twenty minutes past ten, yet Ino and the Lady Hideki were already deep in conversation. Sakura carefully held a bowl of blueberries, a bowl of sugar, and two plates with omelettes, while Ayame balanced several glasses of orange juice, water, and tea.

The Sunset Parlor was aptly named. Its west wall was composed entirely of glass, and Sakura could imagine the deep reds and pinks and golds that would stain the room at sunset. The walls were painted a deep yellow that reminded her of the burning sun, and the intricately carved furniture was upholstered with burnt oranges, dark pinks, and ochres. In the middle of the room, where the table was, Ino sat on one end, wearing a pastel pink dress covered with frothy lace. The Lady Hideki sat on the other end in a deep velvet red, a color traditionally reserved for women of the night—yet something about the way she wore it, about the set of her shoulders, about the deep huskiness of her voice, indicated that she was most definitely not for sale.

Ino looked up when the two girls entered, and the Lady Hideki paused in her lively joke. Her light shallow blue eyes were still sparkling with humor, and she gave a small smile to Sakura, who was surprised. Ladies rarely acknowledged the existence of handmaidens, much less smile at them. Smiling back, Sakura placed the bowl of blueberries and the bowl of sugar in the middle of the table and put a plate of omelettes in front of each lady. Ayame curtsied to both ladies (though she curtsied deeper to the Lady Hideki, noticed Sakura with the slightest touch of resentment).

Ino hardly acknowledged their presence, and instead turned back to the Lady Hideki. "What were you saying, Isabi?" she asked. "Lord Toshi said _what_ to the Lady Morikawa?"

"Oh!" Lady Hideki patted down her curled blonde locks. Her mobile mouth smiled wide, and the deep red lipstick which would have looked cheap on anyone else instead made her all the more beautiful. "So he asks her, 'Ah, then, madame, how many children have you?', and she slaps him!"

Ino and Lady Hideki dissolved into uncontrollable giggles as Sakura watched awkwardly. She and Ayame had obviously arrived too late to understand the joke.

After the two ladies had quieted down a bit, Lady Hideki turned to Sakura. "I understand you are my darling Ino's handmaiden?" she purred charmingly.

"Oh—yes, I am, my Lady Hideki."

"Please, call me Isabi. That's my given name. Yet there are still those who persist on calling me by my last name, Hideki. How many times must I tell people that my husband is long dead and gone? And yet still the ladies insist on 'maintaining propriety,' those gossiping little hypocrites," laughed Lady Hideki good-naturedly.

Ayame shifted uncomfortably.

Lady Hideki turned back to Sakura. "And I must say, dear Ino has told me so _many_ stories about you. I understand you two were quite close at Castle Konoha?" She smiled disarmingly.

Sakura stiffened. Lady Hideki wasn't quite so kind as people seemed to think, then. Such a subtly probing question was a question into the dynamics of her relationship with Ino, a well-positioned, well-hidden trap. If she admitted that Ino was her friend, then that signified that Ino didn't have any idea how to act as a lady, how to maintain the proper boundaries between the lower classes and the upper class—regardless that they had been equals at Castle Konoha. The ladies here didn't care about that, and to even admit Ino had once been a servant would further degrade the blonde in their eyes.

Instead, she settled for, "Yes, we often saw each other around Castle Konoha."

Ino in turn stiffened and stared at Sakura with wounded cornflower blue eyes _(—so much like Naruto's—)_, as though insulted and saddened by Sakura's implicit denial of any friendship. But didn't Ino understand? Didn't she know Sakura was doing this for her own good, to make her fit in more with the ladies? But her lips tightened in the way they always did when she was particularly hurt or upset, and she turned back to Lady Hideki. "Yes, that's true, Isabi," corroborated Ino. "We often… saw each other around."

_(You aren't—_friends_—with Naruto, are you, Sakura?_

_N-no, Mama… we just… happen to see each other around._

—Wounded blue eyes, so much like Ino's, overhearing—_I thought we were friends, Sakura-chan—_

_Yes, we are!_

_Then why—why did you lie?)_

Lady Hideki nodded, her smile beguiling and understanding and absolutely bewitching. "Oh, yes, that makes sense. Castle Konoha is such a small castle, after all!"

Sakura blinked. Castle Konoha was by no means small. It was larger than _three_ of her village put together. Though she supposed it _was_ tiny compared to the main castle…

Isabi reached out a dainty hand and stirred several teaspoons of sugar into her tea. Sakura's teeth almost hurt at the very _thought_ of so much sugar. "Are you going to have any sugar, darling Ino?" inquired Lady Hideki politely. "I must confess, Mother tells me I ought watch my figure, but sugar is _such_ a wonderful thing!"

Ino shook her head. "Thank you, but no, Isabi. I haven't… I am not accustomed to much sugar."

You might as well scream out loud to the castle that you were born poor, Ino, born dirt poor, thought Sakura furiously. Only the poor were not accustomed to sugar—it was highly popular amongst the ladies, as much for its high cost as well as its sweet taste. It represented everything the poor did not have and everything the rich _did_. Ino should have taken spoonfuls and spoonfuls of it just to show to Lady Hideki how cultured she was, how _rich_ she was, no matter how much she might have dislike sugar.

To Lady Hideki's credit, she did not sneer or even react at all. She merely laughed it off and, taking a small sip of the tea, made a face. "Oh, I'm afraid I've added much too much sugar. Now it tastes like I'm drinking molasses, honestly."

Ino smiled. "These omelettes are delicious. Do you know how to make these?"

Sakura winced again. Only a _servant_ would ask a question like that. Ladies would instead ask the name of the cook who had made the omelettes, so that they could specifically request omelettes from that particular servant in the future. Ladies were seen as far above lowly kitchen work, after all. She chanced a look at Ayame, who was smiling almost viciously at Ino's faux-pas.

"Eggs, I imagine!" trilled Lady Hideki. "I'm afraid I shouldn't have too much, however. I need to watch my figure!"

"My darling Isabi," smiled Ino, "you're quite trim enough already."

"Oh, hush, you, inflating my ego like that! You know, maintaining a figure is a constant job. Exhausting, tedious… almost as tiring as servant work, I'd imagine!"

Ino stiffened, and Sakura stiffened as well in anticipation of her next social misstep, but thankfully the blonde remained silent.

"But, ooh, _blueberries_. I must tell you, I have an absolute _weakness_ for blueberries," gushed Lady Hideki. She carefully chose a beautifully ripe blueberry from the bowl and plopped it in her mouth.

"How does it taste?" asked Ino curiously.

"Mmmm, _heavenly_. So sweet, so ripe! I wonder where they got such delicious blueberries. It's not blueberry season, is it?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Well, regardless, my dear, you _must_ try these. It's a lifetime experience, I assure you!"

"Very well then," laughed Ino. "If they're as good as you say they are, then of course." She took a handful and spread them out on her plate, plopping one in. "Mmm!" she said, surprised. "They _are_ sweet! I don't think I've ever tasted blueberries so sweet!"

Lady Hideki nodded, taking another one. "Surprising to find such sweet blueberries out of season, isn't it?"

"Mhmm," Ino agreed, still chewing on the mouthful she had taken earlier. Laughingly, she told Lady Hideki, "You had better take all the blueberries you want now, Isabi, or else I can't guarantee that you'll have them later!"

Isabi laughed. "Oh, Ino! You _are_ such a witty girl, Ino—you always make me laugh." She smiled widely and stirred her tea, which was cold by now. "Oh, look," pouted Lady Hideki, her magnificent features looking genuinely put-out, "the tea's cold. Ayame, go and fetch some tea for me, will you? Not now, but in a few minutes."

"Of course," acquiesced Ayame demurely.

"I want to tell you—" Isabi coughed suddenly, a perplexed expression on her face. "I—" her voice became hoarse all of a sudden. "I think I'm losing my voice," she said, panicked, her words rough and grating, unlike the bewitching huskiness of her voice earlier.

Ino swayed in her chair. "I have such a headache," she moaned, her voice slowly getting rougher as well. She looked up, her eyes terrified and unseeing. "The shadows—the shadows—they're chasing—" her voice gave out at the end of the sentence. She staggered up, her eyes wide and unseeing, focused on some terror that only she could see.

Ayame froze in place, then went to Lady Hideki, comforting her. Sakura, worried, rushed to Ino. "Ino—Ino, are you alright? What's wrong, Ino?"

Ino's throat worked soundlessly, but only silence came out. She tripped again and would have fallen on the floor had not Sakura held her up.

Sakura quickly catalogued Ino's symptoms. Loss of balance, dilated pupils, headache, hallucinations—the blueberries! Oh gods, the blueberries! Their sweetness, their deadly sweetness—

"Ayame!" called Sakura sharply. The brunette jumped and turned away from Lady Hideki, who was in hysterics.

_"What?"_ retorted Ayame shrilly, nearly panicking herself.

"Listen to me, Ayame," murmured Sakura soothingly, authoritatively, using the doctor voice she'd picked up from Granny Tsunade. "The blueberries were not blueberries. They were berries from the plant belladonna. I'm going to see what I can do with my knowledge of healing magic, but I'm going to need some drugs as well. Go to the castle's doctor. See if he has any opiates, especially morphine. If he doesn't, then at the very least get some general anesthetic. Do you understand me, Ayame? You need to help me save Ino's life."

"Wh-why?" insisted Ayame, reluctant to the last to do anyone's bidding but Lady Hideki's.

Sakura frowned. They didn't have _time_ for this! "Opiates have exactly the opposite effect that belladonna has. With any luck, they'll cancel each other out, leaving Ino in a semi-conscious state, and then I can remove both drugs from her system with my healing magic. They won't cure her, but they'll buy me enough time for _me_ to cure her."

"I thought you said you didn't have much experience with healing!"

"I lied," said Sakura bluntly. "Now go!"

"But—but what about my Lady Hideki? What about _her_?"

Sakura quickly glanced over at Lady Hideki, mentally assessing her condition. She had lost her voice and had dilated pupils, but that was it—except for the fact that she was in hysterics. _Honestly, there's no need to panic so_, Sakura thought to herself testily.

"She had much fewer berries than Ino, thus a much smaller dose. Only two, I think. She has between eighteen to twenty-fours to be cured. By that time, Ino will either be dead or on her way to healing, and _then_ I can focus on the Lady Hideki. Quite frankly, Ayame, Ino is the most in danger at the moment. _Now_ will you go _get the damn doctor?"_ Sakura let some of her urgency leech into her voice at the end.

Ayame, seemingly satisfied, nodded, taking off from the room at a run.

Sakura reached for the bowl of "blueberries" on the table, glaring at them before dumping them out of the plate. She then turned back to Ino, carefully laying her out across the floor and placing the bowl next to her. Fitting, really, that the bowl which had nearly killed her would be used to save her.

First, she used some of her magic to "stick" Ino to the floor, a handy method Granny Tsunade had taught her for restraining patients when no one else was available. Closing her eyes, she sought out her magical core, the tightly controlled ball of pastel, light, comforting green from which her magic came. Her hands glowed green and she placed them on Ino's stomach. With her magic, she delved into Ino's body, into the cells and blood and tissue and veins. For that short moment, she _became_ Ino; she felt Ino's confusion, she saw Ino's hallucinations in her mind's eye. With her magic, she slowly drained the poison from Ino's body and into the bowl even as it wreaked havoc inside Ino's organs.

Dimly, she was aware of Ayame arriving with the doctor, and the doctor carefully injecting a dose of morphine into Ino's arm. She recalled the doctor used some of his manmade medicine on Lady Hideki, remembered with annoyance the other noble's terrified, melodramatic sobs. She was aware of Ino's convulsions, of pulling her back again and again from that brink of eternal silence—the silence of belladonna. Once, she recalled opening her eyes, seeing Ino's jaw locked in a soundless scream, but that memory was like the quality of a dream to her—Sakura was unsure if it was even real.

Her hands were shaking when she was finished. There was still some belladonna in Ino's body, but it was in trace enough amounts that Ino could fight it off with relatively little trouble. Exhausted, swaying on her feet, Sakura ended her healing magic and returned to the world.

The doctor was sitting on a chair, watching her impassively. Ayame was with Lady Hideki, comforting the sobbing mess. Lady Hideki, for all her beauty, was truly hideous when she cried.

Sakura noticed that the doctor was a very elderly man, with white hair and wrinkles and age spots. She stretched and then informed the doctor, "Ino should be fine now, I believe. She'll have some discomfort and mild hallucinations, but she'll be able to fight off the belladonna remaining in her system."

"There was also strychnine in the tea," informed the doctor. "It was ground up and disguised as sugar. The Lady Hideki is lucky she only had a sip of the tea, or else she would be dead by now."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Strychnine _and_ belladonna? Someone… someone really wanted to get rid of Ino. Or Lady Hideki. Or both?"

The doctor nodded. "It seems that way, doesn't it?" He sighed, and for a moment he looked just as old as his years, exhausted and too tired for life. Then he smiled and was throbbing with vitality again. "I must say, young lady, that was… that was very impressive healing magic. I would have been forced to leave the lady for dead."

Sakura smiled distantly. "I have—had a good teacher."

He arched an eyebrow. "You are a credit to your mentor. How, perchance, did you know about the man-made treatment for belladonna? The handmaiden here told me it was your idea."

"My mentor stressed the importance of a scientific as well as magical background," sighed Sakura.

"She must have been a most extraordinary mentor," commented the doctor.

"Yes, she was—wait—how did you know my teacher was female?"

He smiled. "There was only one healer who ever learned that method, young lady. Either way, I am Dr. Hiku. Pleasure to meet you."

"Sakura. Pleasure to meet you as well," swallowed Sakura nervously. "I trust—you can—keep this a secret from others? I don't quite want everyone in the castle to know about… this."

"Of course," he told her. "Other people's secrets are not mine to tell. Come, let me help you with the lady down there. I am sure Ayame can assist the Lady Hideki back to her rooms."

Needless to say, they did not finish breakfast that day.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews, guys! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations!

--

Belladonna berries really do look a lot like blueberries. In fact, during my research, I found that there was actually a woman in 2004 who almost died because she mistook some belladonna berries for blueberries. _And_ belladonna berries are very sweet too-- which is why they're such a hazard especially for children, because they taste some of the wild belladonna berries and think _Yay yummy!_ And then they die. ): Just six to ten belladonna berries can be a lethal dose for adults (three to five berries being a lethal dose for children/old people/sick people), and one belladonna leaf is enough to kill an elephant. Oh! And the treatment for belladonna is real too. Doctors basically pump you full of opiates (drugs) and wait for your system to flush it out. But of course Sakura used her magic to help along with that flushing. ;D

--

AND. Strychnine is very easy to get your hands on. Just go to an antique store and ask for some "fly paper", which is what they used in the old days to kill flies before strychnine became restricted by the US government. Strychnine, once ground up, looks a lot like sugar. In fact, several people throughout history have been murdered when someone switched out their sugar with ground-up strychnine. Strychnine itself tastes quite bitter (bitter enough to literally make people throw up with just one taste), but once ground up and dissolved into a sweet beverage (like tea ;D), it's nearly undetectable and odorless. (At high temperatures, strychnine gives off a slight garlic scent, but that's it.) 15 to 30 milligrams is the lethal dose. So. You know, if you ever feel like killing anyone with strychnine, there you go! xD Strychnine basically causes convulsions, horrible stomach cramps, and other yummy stuff like that, and the worst thing is that during the whole time the victim is totally conscious. You have to really hate someone to use strychnine. The victim usually dies somewhere between the third to fifth set of convulsions. Basically the only treatment is to get them to a hospital as quickly as possible and have the doctors pump them full of enough muscle relaxants to kill a horse. That stops the seizures, and once the seizures are stopped, the victim can usually excrete the rest of the poison out within the first 24 hours.

---

I asked my dad, who's a doctor, for advice regarding the best way to kill someone with poison within a few hours. He gave me kind of a strange look, but said he would prefer cyanide, because it's easy to get your hands on, it causes the person extreme pain, and there isn't any time to get the person to a hospital to treat them. Remind me to never get on Daddy's bad side. D: Oh, but he also likes strychnine. That would be his second choice, he told me.

--

But in the end, I decided not to use cyanide because, really, Sakura needs to have enough time to heal Ino, of course. :D It was a toss-up between belladonna and strychnine, and I couldn't decide, so I just included both. xD

--

Interestingly enough, here's the profile for a typical poisoner: _Caucasian; male; average to above average intelligence; underachiever; inadequate personality; non-athletic; cowardly; neat and orderly; meticulous; loner; careful planner; and non confrontational (either physically or psychologically)_. So, uh, if you know anyone like that… don't accept a drink from them. Seriously. :P

--

OH! BEFORE I FORGET! You know how there was that one episode where Kankuro got poisoned by Sasori and Sakura saved him using the same method in this chapter? The poison was a heavy metal, right? WELL, THAT'S TOTAL BS. Heavy metals are poisonous, of course, but in order to poison someone with them, they need to be exposed to consistently high levels of that heavy metal for weeks, if not months. So yeah. That's why I didn't use heavy metal poisoning in this chapter. Because it's scientifically inaccurate. xD Oh, but Daddy adds that if you ever want to make anyone look like they died of a long, undiagnosed illness (heavy metal poisoning is difficult to detect unless you know exactly what poison you're looking for, says Daddy, and most doctors don't) and you want to draw out the victim's suffering, heavy metal poisoning (especially thallium or cadmium poisoning) is totally the way to go.

--

Daddy really worries me. It's like he's given this a lot of thought. xD

--

Anyways, that's right, you get to learn random toxicology lessons by reading this story! So if your parents get mad at you for spending so much time on FFnet, tell them you're learning about how to kill people and see the look on their faces. ;D Anyways, though, I think my dad's a bit worried that I'm planning something now, though… and if the police come knocking at my door demanding to know why I was searching up ways to kill people with poison, I'll just point them in your direction, mmkay reviewers? XD

--

Review! Thank you so much for getting me to over 300 reviews! And also a shout-out to **.YUI.22** who was my 300th reviewer! xD

Do your part for the golden cycle. ;D

ps, sorry for any typos/continuity erros-- i typed this up in like two hours and didn't proofread... at all XD

published 1.31.10

EDIT: SHIT. I MIXED UP KABUTO AND KANKURO. well, you can't blame me, i put this up at like two in the morning, so there. xD

EDIT2: fixed some errors. thank you **tigers-and-dragons** for pointing out my stupid colloquialism errors. xD

also, to those who asked for my dad's contact info in the more recent reviews... i think you'll understand if i refuse. for the good of the future of the human race and all. XD i shudder to think what daddy can accomplish with one of you guys on his side. :P

…


	10. How He Loves to Hate

_GROUP HUG. Why? Because this is my first tenth chapter up on FFnet EVER! Who knew I could stick with a project so long? XD Oh, and someone asked me to update on the 26th of February as their birthday present. I forget who. But anyways, I know this is a few days earlier than you expected, but hey. You don't mind that it's early TOO much, do you? ;D_

**_The Gate Amidst the Ivy_**

**Chapter Ten**

**

* * *

**

_(Papa, please! Please, let me help you!_

_Sakura, you know you can't. Please, just enjoy your life. Have fun. Smile, smile that beautiful smile of yours, Sakura. Nothing would make your dear Papa happier…_

_No, I have to! I can't watch you waste away like this, Papa. I can't I can't I can't I can't!_

Anguished eyes, holding far more pain than the disease had ever caused. _Sakura, you grew up much too fast, my darling. I am so—_so_ sorry—_

_What on earth do you mean, Papa?)_

* * *

Sakura woke up at noon the next day to the annoyingly insistent sun, her back stiff from sleeping in the chair. Ino lay on the bed in the Blue Room, and sometime during the night, after the healing, Sakura vaguely recalled pulling up an oversized chair next to the prone girl to observe her while she slept. She must have nodded off eventually, the healing having left her more exhausted than she'd thought. Sakura could almost envy the restful sleep Ino was under, her body healing and recuperating. Sakura herself felt as though she'd run ten miles, and the sore back from her awkward position during the night wasn't helping the feeling.

Staring at Ino's peaceful, oblivious features _(The shadows—the shadows—they're chasing—),_ Sakura placed her hand gently on Ino's slightly clammy forehead. Her hand emanated a soft green glow as she did the cursory check of vitals all healers learned the first day of their education. Ino's heartbeat was within average limits, though it could stand to be a bit stronger. There was still some belladonna in her body, though her blood's antibodies were doing a fine job of fighting it off. Her brain activity was normal, if slightly spiked, indicating nightmares or particularly lucid dreams. Ino's inner body temperature was slightly lower than normal, though that was only to be expected after having so many drugs pumped into her. There seemed to be some damage to her liver, but that was only to be expected as well, and her body would be able to repair the damage within a few days. Sakura decided not to waste precious energy healing it, though she made a mental note to restrict Ino from any brandies for a week or so until her liver healed itself.

A few torn muscles from Ino's convulsions earlier were all that really needed to be healed _(—her mouth open in a soundless scream—)_. With a sharp burst of energy, Sakura re-knit the frayed muscles. She was left feeling like she'd run up a flight of stairs for a few seconds, but the feeling quickly passed.

Satisfied that Ino was as well as anyone could expect to be the day after being poisoned, Sakura rose from her chair, wincing as her back gave several cracks. For a moment she debated whether to use more energy healing her sore muscles as well, but decided it was an unnecessary wastage of energy. She walked around Ino's bed, across the room, and drew the curtains half-closed, making the room dark enough to sleep comfortably in, but still bright enough to read and write in.

Sakura patted her wig back in place, which had slipped during her slumber. With Ino still sleeping, Sakura walked back across the room and locked the door. After testing the handle to make sure the door locked properly, Sakura sighed in relief and pulled her wig off. The back of her neck was sweaty from the extra heat, and she wondered vaguely whether she should just save herself the trouble and buy some hair dye. With her new handmaiden's wages, she could afford to spend money on such frivolous conveniences, unlike when she worked at Castle Konoha. _Or maybe I shouldn't,_ she thought dully. _There's no point after all, is there?_

She looked down at her hands, clutching the wig tighter. There _was_ no point, was there? She'd worn the wig due to her mother's warnings. There had been whispers that Prince Sasuke despised strange hair colors, whispers which had passed on to the employers, so that they would have refused to hire a pink-haired maid… But he'd shown quite decisively that one night that he didn't care much at all about her hair color, save for a passing curiosity. And who else knew her at the castle? Ayame, of course, but that was it. To the other handmaidens, she was just an inconspicuous face, never to be noticed except to be scorned. Who would deign to look twice at a lowly commoner like her, after all? And, well, she wouldn't be a handmaiden for much longer anyways, not if she was being moved to the Green Room. He was planning on introducing her to the court, to the fine noble ladies, such as he had with Ino. In a way, it would benefit her if she no longer wore the wig. Who would ever accept a former handmaiden as a lady? Compared to that alternative, it would be much easier for the ladies to accept an unknown, even if that too would be difficult, if not impossible, for the other ladies…

But the wig was a _part_ of her. She was _naked_ without it. Her mother had saved and saved and saved to buy a wig as well-made as hers. It was the last thing, the only thing she had of her mother…

There was a knock on the door of Ino's room. "Coming!" called Sakura, smoothing out the wrinkles of her dress and quickly stuffing her wig on her head. Sakura unlocked the door.

"Yes?" asked Sakura stiffly, awkwardly, noticing that it was Ayame on the other side of the door. Besides the doctor now, Ayame was the only one who knew of her healing abilities. She couldn't help but feel awkward in the taller, slimmer girl's presence.

Ayame stared around the Blue Room with eyes like daggers, and Sakura shifted uncomfortably before realizing that she ought not show a potential enemy _any_ sign of weakness.

"Why weren't you in the Green Room? I was looking for you," the other girl told Sakura icily.

Sakura raised her chin. Something about Ayame always rubbed her the wrong way, always caused her to bristle. "I was taking care of the Lady Ino, as you have obviously realized."

"Yes, of course." Ayame paused again, glancing around the Blue Room, drinking the sight of it in almost hungrily. Sakura realized that even for a relatively well-off merchant's daughter like her, the luxury of the castle was awe-inspiring as well.

Feeling a surprising burst of sympathy for the unlikeable girl, Sakura prodded, "What did you need me for?"

Ayame turned her sharp, uncomfortable gaze to Sakura, and Sakura felt as though she were see-through. "His Royal Majesty and His Most Gracious Excellency request your presence in the Throne Room immediately."

Sakura snorted, a decidedly unladylike sound. Was Ayame… joking? What an odd sort of joke… "Of course, Ayame. What did you _really_ need me for?"

Lightning fast, Ayame's hand shot out towards Sakura's face. For an instant Sakura wondered whether Ayame was planning on slapping her and then considered _why_ Ayame would even want to slap her in the first place, before her hand caught up with her thoughts. She raised her right hand to catch Ayame's, to stop the expected slap in its tracks, but instead Ayame's hand continued onward to grab at her hair, grasping at it. The older girl didn't quite manage to pull the wig off, but revealed enough of Sakura's pink hair to make her true hair color obvious.

Sakura's sea-green eyes widened and she dropped her right hand from Ayame's wrist, even as Ayame's eyes, so doe-like, so shallow, so _piercing_, narrowed. The black-haired woman pulled the wig off fully and Sakura did not resist, so all that was left behind was Sakura's mussed pink hair.

"So it's true," whispered Ayame, under her breath, almost inaudible. She straightened again and said in an official, impassive voice, "His Gracious Majesty Prince Sasuke also asked me specifically to tell you to remove your wig before coming."

Sakura was stiff, feeling both cold and hot. What right did he _have_ to reveal her secret, to make her decision for her? Who did he think he _was?_ "Give me back my wig," she told Ayame dangerously. She would wear the wig to the meeting just to spite him, just to show him that he couldn't order her about like he did with so many others—but then she remembered who he actually was. He was Prince Sasuke, Crown Prince, next-in-line to the throne should anything happen to King Itachi. And King Itachi himself was the _ruler_ of Konoha, dangerous, never to be trifled with. How could she even _consider_ disobeying either of them?

_(Why—what did you do that for?_

_Pink hair, Sakura?_

_P-pink…_

And then, dawning horror, as she noticed her hair felt suspiciously light_—)_

"No," Ayame said steadfastly.

"I won't wear it to the meeting," compromised Sakura. "But it's the only thing I have left of my mother."

"No," insisted Ayame.

"_Why?"_

Ayame looked down at Sakura, ever superior, ever sneering. "Such scandalous possessions should never be found in the presence of a future lady of the court."

"_Please,"_ insisted Sakura, ignoring her niggling wonder at exactly _why_ Ayame knew of her future at the main castle. "Please. I'll hide it away. But just—give it to me. Give it to me!" She hated herself for begging Ayame like this.

_(Please, Mama! I really want that dress! Give it to me! Give it to me, please!_

_No, Sakura! We can't afford such luxuries!)_

"I'll dispose of it myself," plowed on Ayame, ignoring Sakura. "Consider this a favor that you ought remember. Besides, Haruno, it is not becoming of a lady to beg."

Why was Ayame being so needlessly cruel? Couldn't she understand that the wig was the only thing Sakura had of her mother, so far away from here in her village?

"You knew something about the poisoning, didn't you?" accused Sakura desperately, casting about randomly.

Ayame, who had already started walking off, turned around and fixed Sakura with a look of utmost scorn. "What on earth are you talking about? You're being ridiculous."

It was the perfect denial. It had the ideal mix of disgust and pitying disdain. But it was _too_ perfect. There was none of the surprise that should have been present if the accusation truly was that ridiculous. Sakura latched onto it, onto the fact that it was so suspiciously perfect.

"Really, Ayame? Is that why you asked to learn the extent of my healing skills so soon before Ino and the Lady Hideki were poisoned? You overplayed your hand. Who was it that poisoned both of them? Was it you, jealous of the Lady Hideki? Or were you jealous that Ino, a previously unknown commoner, was being introduced to the court and _you_ weren't? Did you get cold feet, which is why you wanted to know if I could help? Or is it a plot of Prince Sasuke's, to test me? I know you didn't want to go through with this, Ayame. That's why you tried to warn me earlier, wasn't it, by asking me those questions about my healing? Give me back my wig, Ayame, and I swear I won't report this to—to the authorities." Sakura realized even before she finished that she was grasping at straws, bluffing. What proof did she have? And if it _had_ been Prince Sasuke, what authority in the land could help her?

Ayame's features twisted in anger and scorn yet again. "You think you _are_ the center of the world, don't you? Well, let me tell you now, Sakura, you aren't. There's things in this castle that don't have _anything_ to do with you, alright? And I will tell you now there isn't an authority in the entire world that would believe your ridiculous accusations. Prince Sasuke has far more important things to worry about than the comings and goings of some maids like you and I. And _I_ would have no motivation to poison my Lady Hideki. Without her, I lose my pathway into the castle. I'd have thought even someone like _you_ would realize that. And perhaps I _was_ jealous of the Lady Ino at first, but I realized long before that breakfast that she was a _nobody_. Perhaps she's slept with some powerful man, perhaps she's somehow caught the ear of someone with a little influence, but she's not someone _I_ would be jealous of!"

Sakura stepped closer, narrowing her green eyes, grasping on to the fact that Ayame, in her anger, had forgotten to give an outright denial. That meant her accusation had _some_ basis in fact, right? "There _is_ something going on though, isn't there, Ayame?" Her eyes dared Ayame to deny her.

Ayame sneered and put the wig into her pocket. "I told you to call me Fumiko. Are you half-deaf as well as dumb? And don't be late to your meeting. Their Royal Excellencies will not be kept waiting."

_(Thank you, Fumiko._

_Please, call me by my first name, Ayame.)_

She turned sharply on her heel and walked away, leaving Sakura behind. With stinging eyes, Sakura turned back to the peacefully slumbering Ino, feeling like the main castle was less a fairytale palace and more a gilded prison.

* * *

Sakura awkwardly smoothed down a nonexistent wrinkle in Ino's powder-blue dress. She had borrowed it from Ino's dresser, and was certain that the still-sleeping girl wouldn't mind. After all, none of her own dresses were fancy enough to go see the king in. Even this, one of Ino's best dresses, wasn't fancy enough either. And it fit around her awkwardly, a bit too loose at the bust, slightly too tight at the waist, just a bit too long so that it dragged on the ground, gathering dirt. But Sakura was glad that these little imperfections were barely noticeable. Prince Sasuke might think he could order her around, and he probably could, but damned if she'd embarrass herself while she was at it.

She walked purposefully to the Throne Room, making her way through the vast, wide halls, losing her path several times and finding it again. Sakura refused to ask the other ladies for directions—what better way of announcing she was new and unfamiliar, after all? They still gave her strange looks, sometimes disdainful, but left her mostly alone, convinced by her meaningful stride that she had some important business to complete. Sakura herself wished she was half as confident as she looked. She wished she was wearing her wig. It felt like she was _exposed_ without it…

Distracting herself, Sakura went over what she knew of these powerful nobles. She'd heard rumors about King Itachi, of course. There was no one in Konoha who hadn't. He'd been the heir apparent to the throne, renowned throughout the land for his genius and military prowess. He became commander of Konoha's forces at an almost impossibly young age, thirteen, and only a few months later was sent to his first war by his father, then the king, to put down a rebellion in Sand Country. The former Crown Prince Itachi had returned a changed man, and rumors were rampant that he'd been forced to kill innocent civilians during his journey. Either way, Itachi became cold and numb, and though he was never outright cruel, the people knew better than to disobey him. Soon enough, those Uchihas who could have possibly had any claims for the throne dropped dead one by one through freak accidents or undiagnosed illnesses, all save for Itachi's little brother Sasuke, who had risen to the power of commander after Itachi became king. Whispers abounded that King Itachi had had them assassinated, or poisoned them, or murdered them, and Sakura had to agree that their deaths had all been a little too convenient to be coincidental. And she had been called to visit a man as dangerous as this…

_(Mama! Did you hear? Today King Fugaku has died of a stroke! General Itachi is going to be king!_

_Who cares?_

_Mama! He's less than half your age, yet he rules the whole country! Isn't that just amazing?_

_Amazing, Sakura? He'll be amazing once he _does_ something for us poor, for once. In the meantime, he's just yet another power-hungry king, albeit one younger than most…)_

She stopped in front of the magnificent carved-wood doors of the Throne Room, easily three stories high, and took a deep breath, looking at the liveried butler. "Please inform His Royal Majesty King Itachi and His Most Gracious Excellency Prince Sasuke that"—_Miss Haruno or the Lady Haruno?_ she thought frantically; was she still considered a handmaiden, or was she a lady now that she had been moved to the Green Room?—"that the Lady Haruno is to see them," she decided finally.

"Oh, yes!" cried the butler cheerily, turning around so that Sakura could see his orange swirly-masked face, and suddenly it occurred to Sakura that the man might not be a butler after all. "Tobi will do so!" The man practically leaked with poorly-concealed enthusiasm, strange since he was wearing a mask, and Sakura could hardly understand why anyone would be so excited about a simple task.

"I—good sir—are you—you are not a butler—?" stammered Sakura, disconcerted. She realized, depressed, that she was already out of sorts, and she hadn't even been introduced to King Itachi and Prince Sasuke yet.

Tobi, supposedly, bounced on the balls of his feet. "Who is the pretty lady Haruno with hair like cotton candy?" he asked her brightly.

Flushing deeply, all the more aware of the absence of her ever-present wig, Sakura stood up straighter and introduced officially, "I am the Lady Sakura Haruno. His Royal Majesty and His Most Gracious Excellency _should be expecting me_," she emphasized to him.

Tobi nodded happily. "Tobi is the Duke Tobi! It is very nice to meet you, cotton-candy-hair!"

Sakura stifled a gasp and curtsied deeply. "I apologize—I thought you were a—" she flushed even brighter, unable to continue. How could she have thought a _duke_ was a _butler?_ The Duke Tobi's… eccentricities, thought that word was a rather mild term, were well-known. She should have recognized him by the orange mask at least!

"Tobi will introduce cotton-candy now!" he informed her excitedly. He gave the doors a small nudge, and Sakura watched in wonder as they swung open. She wondered if he was stronger than he looked or if the doors' hinges were simply well-oiled.

The Throne Room was the largest room in the main castle, more a miniature palace than it was a mere _room_. It was stark and stone, gray and cold, and the only windows were squares cut into the stone walls. The Throne Room was easily five stories high and far wider, and at its very end sat King Itachi. His throne was little more than a block of stone with no back, far more impressive in its simple austerity than a thousand embroidered chairs. More effectively than anything, the deeply uncomfortable throne, for it was so simple it was simply regal, represented the burden of leadership. On his right side sat Prince Sasuke; on his left sat a man Sakura knew must be Duke Orochimaru, though she had never seen him before.

She focused on Duke Orochimaru first. He had long, sleek, black hair that fell around his face like a girl's, and pale, sickly, almost green skin that obviously did not see the light very often. She assumed he was a scholar, to have skin so pale, but even the most studious scholar should not have such almost-translucent skin. Her healer instincts itched to have a look at the Duke, to find out what exactly was wrong with him—because there _was_ definitely something wrong with him, though the more Sakura looked, the more certain she was that it was not physical but rather mental. Most striking about him, though, more striking than his pale skin or long black hair, were his pale, tiger-gold eyes. And were they slitted, almost, or was that just a trick of the dim light here in the Throne Room? He was like slightly sour milk, decided Sakura, expired but not quite obviously disgusting _yet_.

Sitting next to him, on the throne, was the King Itachi himself. He too had long hair, almost feminine, but it was tied back with a simple band. His eyes were red and blank, with deep bags. Sakura had heard that he was somewhere in his early twenties, but at that moment, he looked far, far older. She could tell from his slightly unfocused gaze that he was beginning to suffer from the effects of blindness, though he hid it well, so well that only a highly trained healer such as her could have picked it up. But he could have been carved from stone for all the warmth in him. His features were perfectly blank, unmoving. He could not even be considered cold; he was so empty. Happiness, joy, intrigue, anger, those Sakura could understand. But this perfect numbness was something she had never encountered and it unsettled her. Some primal instinct leftover from the days her ancestors lived in trees warned her to run far, as far away from this man as possible.

Sakura almost felt a feeling of relaxation when her eyes landed on Sasuke. As confusing as he was, as dark, he was something familiar. He too was cold, but it was a deliberate cold, none of the effortless uncaring of his older brother Itachi. He suppressed his emotions, whereas it seemed King Itachi _had_ none. Whereas Itachi's eyes reflected nothing at all, Sasuke's reflected darkness—and at least darkness was _something_. At least Sasuke was _human_. She stared deep into his obsidian eyes and refused to blush, knowing it would be childish of her to be embarrassed by a simple kiss in a dark garden. Right? Ladies her age were supposed to be experienced in such matters, weren't they?

"Cotton-candy-hair is Lady Haruno!" introduced Tobi from beside her with a childish delight. Sakura, momentarily distracted, wondered if his simplicity was the result of an addled mind or was simply feigned, and decided she envied him for his optimism either way.

Prince Sasuke inclined his head slightly in reaction, while King Itachi stared at her—no, not at her, _through_ her, as though she were a glass window. Ayame had a similar skill, but comparing her to King Itachi was like comparing a snowball to a snowstorm. Sakura shivered and couldn't repress it.

"Tobi is bored," complained the Duke Tobi. "Tobi is going to leave now to find fun somewhere else!"

Sakura gave him a truly worried stare as he skipped off. It couldn't be healthy to be so childish, could it? Insanity was generally never a magically treatable condition, but she could at least use her powers to check if there were any chemical imbalances or brain activity anomalies in his brain…

"We understand there was an attempt on the life of the Lady Ino Yamanaka," began Duke Orochimaru from up on his pedestal. His speech was slightly sibilant, almost reminiscent of a snake speaking. Sakura suppressed another shiver.

"Y-yes," stammered Sakura, her voice breaking slightly. She coughed, flushing embarrassedly, and continued, "Doctor Hiku of the castle informed me that there were belladonna berries disguised as blueberries, and also ground-up strychnine in the sugar. The Lady Ino digested an almost lethal amount of the belladonna berries but none of the strychnine, and the Lady Hideki consumed some of the strychnine and belladonna, though neither of them in lethal doses." She paused and realized that Duke Orochimaru had implied that the attempt had been on Ino's life and no one else's. "Beg pardon, Majesties, but—how are you so certain the attempt was only on the Lady Ino's life?"

Duke Orochimaru gave a superior smirk, and Sakura wanted to shudder. There was something genuinely disgusting about him. "Who else would it be?" he asked rhetorically. "The Lady Hideki has already informed us she has no enemies. Yet the Lady Ino is an entirely new addition to the court. Presumably some jealous lady felt threatened and decided to poison her."

_But if it was just some jealous lady, why are the three most important people in the country taking an interest in it? _Sakura wondered privately, and from her lack of response, she knew that the other three knew what she was thinking as well. She stared at Duke Orochimaru, not even daring to challenge King Itachi or Prince Sasuke. He stared back at her, and Sakura conceded, unwillingly, "Very good, Your Majesties. Was there anything you wished to learn of the incident?"

"Of course," hissed Duke Orochimaru amusedly, scornfully. "Where did you learn to heal?"

"From my old village. We had a local healer, and she took me under her wing."

"Where did you learn such a difficult healing technique?"

Feigning ignorance, Sakura asked, "It's difficult?"

"Dr. Hiku assures us it was so."

She felt a flash of betrayed anger at Dr. Hiku for breaking his promise not to tell anyone of her healing, but then realized she was being foolish. Who would dare deny these three men? It would be illogical and unfair of her to blame him, though she _was_ disappointed, she admitted to herself. "Perhaps to non-magical humans it may seem difficult. But it's really quite easy if you have the sufficient magic and a patient tutor," she lied outright

Duke Orochimaru nodded, satisfied. Sakura let out a little exhale of breath.

"Did you notice any suspicious activity on the day of the poisoning?" continued Duke Orochimaru.

"No. Should I have? Ayame, a fellow handmaiden, came and fetched me that morning. We made our way to the kitchens together, where the cook gave us the planned meal. We arrived at the Sunset Parlor, where we saw the Lady Ino and the Lady Hideki deep in conversation. We set down the meal and waited; that was when the Lady Ino and the Lady Hideki began displaying signs of poisoning. I made use of my healing experience the delay the effects of the poison whilst Ayame ran to get the doctor; once Dr. Hiku arrived, he injected both the Lady Ino and the Lady Hideki with morphine to counteract the effects of the belladonna."

"And you are sure that is all that happened?"

"Perfectly so."

"Why did you come here to the main castle?"

Sakura stiffened and looked for the first time at King Itachi and Prince Sasuke. Was she being… _interrogated?_ Did they think her Ino's attempted murderer? Both of the Uchihas looked over her impassively, so similar yet so different.

"My father was sick and needed money to pay for his care. My mother managed to secure employment for me at Castle Konoha. There, I met the Lady Ino, before she was introduced to court. We were very close friends. When she found that she was to be summoned to the castle, she immediately told me and asked if I would come along as her handmaiden. I, of course, accepted, and here I am."

"If you, as you claim, have been trained in the healing arts, why do you need money to support your sick father?"

Ignoring the customary stab of pain whenever she thought of her father, Sakura explained, "He has a terminal illness. Neither magic nor manmade cures can help him. The most we can do is prolong his life, and his medical expenses are difficult to shoulder."

Duke Orochimaru smiled wide. He enjoyed suffering, realized Sakura. He enjoyed basking in it and hearing of it and living it. Or, rather, not _just_ living it, but living it through the descriptions of others. It excited him the way drugs or lust or money excited others. At that realization, Sakura truly did shudder.

"And did you feel… jealous that the Lady Ino was to be introduced to court and you were not?" continued Duke Orochimaru, still smiling.

_(Oh, look, Ino, behaving like a lady already, even though you'll never truly be one, no matter how hard you try!)_

Sakura frowned at him before smoothing her features out. "I would never do anything of the kind which you are insinuating. For years, Ino has been my closest friend and confidante. When she was to be made a lady, I was nothing but happy for her. And if you may not have noticed, I myself have been made a lady as well, by decree of His Most Gracious Excellency Prince Sasuke—though I have no idea why—and as such, I have no reason to be jealous of Ino."

There was a ringing silence, and Sakura's palms began to sweat as she realized her impertinence.

She flinched when Sasuke let out a soft chuckle, breaking her gaze from Orochimaru's to stare at him. He wasn't quite smiling, but he was amused nonetheless.

"Explain, little brother," said King Itachi curtly, and Sakura was struck by the power in those three words. His voice was deep, husky from disuse, but utterly compelling. It seemed that a silvery voice was a characteristic of all Uchihas.

"Of course," said Sasuke smoothly. "You see, the Lady Haruno is my Bonded."

_(He's not just any man, Sakura. He's my Bonded.)_

* * *

Um, yeah. So more Sasuke! I realized that I need to add more Sasuke. Oh, and people have been asking about Itachi. Well, here he is… along with our favorite little snake friend, of course!

--

I would like to take this moment to rant. Warning, spoilers ahead. If you haven't read the latest Naruto chapters yet, I would advise that you just skip this paragraph. Anyways, MANGA!SASUKE IS STUPID. STUPID. STUPID LIKE A PIECE OF CHEWING GUM CAN HAVE A MORE THOUGHTFUL AND COHERENT CONVERSATION ON THE MEANING OF LIFE THAN HE CAN. Also, Manga!Sakura needs to grow a backbone. She was so kickass back in the beginning of Shippuden, when she totally pwned Sasori, but now she's like this whimpering fangirl… AGAIN. TWICE. TWICE SHE FAILS TO DELIVER WHEN SHE MEETS SASUKE. TWICE IN A ROW HE'S DONE THIS TO US SAKURA FANS. WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO US, KISHIMOTO?

--

I wanted to say something. I forget what. I think it had to do with a plot hole that I noticed. Maybe. Ugh. I hate it when I forget what I wanted to say…

--

This chapter hasn't been edited at all. So there's probably buttloads of continuity errors/typos/etc. Sorry! I just wanted to get it up for you guys. xD If I notice enough errors, I'll probably go back through, proofread, and upload an updated version later, so check back in the next couple of days. Maybe. If I don't get swamped with math.

--

I'm hoping to reach 400 reviews with this update! I only need like 26 reviews for that, which I'm sure you guys can all accomplish easily if you work as a team, right? ;D

--

Either way, ILY GUYS! You are the ones that inspire me after a long hard day of school to write out a new chapter for this story. SECOND GROUP HUG PWEASE?

--

published 2.20.2010

not edited


	11. How Sweet It Is to Sleep

_The actual chapter is below this. I have kind of a rant to share with you all. I know it's rather lengthy, but please read it, since I think it has some important messages for some people._

Oh, guys, I feel so bad! A lot of people seemed to think for some reason that I wouldn't update until I reached 400 reviews. It wasn't like that at all! I just thought it would be something cool to brag about if it did happen. I know some authors don't update unless they get a certain number of reviews per chapter, but I would never do that. Honestly, I think it's a little disgusting (no offense to people who do that. Seriously!). It's just that that's not what this is about. This is about writing and having fun while doing it, not about reviews (although yes, that does make up a large part of it!). Anyways, you guys totally bowled me over with your response. Five hundred reviews in total! I never thought I'd get that many reviews! You are all amazing, and thank you to each and every person who reviewed. Chocolate for all!

That being said, some of the reviews and messages I got were totally not okay. I know it's been a long time since I updated, almost three months. But you have to understand, I have a life outside of fanfiction. Those of you that read my other stories know that first, I broke my right arm, which definitely hampered my writing and typing for a while there (understatement, much?). Then, of course, after my arm healed I had a lot of major tests, and on top of that I was moving to a NEW HOUSE (squee! I'm so excited; we used to live in an apartment before!). Anyways, that meant I was busy with packing and stuff. And additionally, I also had a bit of a writer's block, since I realized the last chapter moved in a totally different direction than what I had originally wanted AND I'd left a scene out that I'd wanted to include in that chapter that was important to the plot (that'll teach me not to edit before I put something up). And since I can't really go back and change it (and in doing so reveal the entire plot to everyone), I instead had to spend some time figuring out how to work around that without making some weird plot hole or something. What really irritated me, however, were the messages and reviews I got accusing me of deliberately waiting to put up this chapter so I could milk this story for all the reviews it was worth. That's just unacceptable. It discouraged me. I already said before that that's not what writing is about to me.

That being said, I don't want this to put a damper on everyone. It's just three or four people who did that, compared to the 135 reviews I got for the last chapter (HOLY SHIT). The vast majority of you wrote reviews that made me smile and work even harder to get this chapter out. But I think you'll all agree that still, that was three or four people too many. True, maybe I'm overreacting and being a drama queen. I do that sometimes. I _am_ in drama. (: And maybe I should learn to take accusations like that better. Maybe that's something that happens to all authors once in a while and it's, like, a rite of passage or something. But that doesn't change how it made me feel. So please, before you review—not just this story, but other stories also—just pause for a minute before you submit it. Ask yourself: how would I make this person feel if I said that out loud, to their face? Is it really fair of me to say that? Would that be acceptable in real life? No? Then delete it. Reword it. Something. Reviewers have a duty to be as courteous to authors as authors are to them. Also, I am not your bitch. (: I can update whenever I want to, and so I will update depending on when the inspiration strikes me. That might be five days from now or five months. I might not be able to promise regular updates, but what I can promise is that this story will never be abandoned, which is more than could be said about a lot of stories, so there's no need to freak, yeah?

Lastly, I'd like to emphasize that most of you were just amazing and supportive and everything, and reading your reviews was a pleasure for me. It was just those few people that spoiled the fun for me, as it is with most things that get spoiled. And I'm not saying that I mind friendly pokes to update, not at all! I do it too sometimes with those stories that I really like, and I always thought how it was so flattering that there were people out there (sometimes in different countries, too!) who cared enough about my story to wonder when it would be updated. I'm not hating on you guys at all (of which there were quite a few :P), so if you were feeling bad because of this rant, please don't! :)

So… I hope that rant didn't scare you too much! Review! ;D

* * *

_**The Gate Amidst the Ivy**_

**Chapter Eleven**

**

* * *

**

_(Papa, what did you do before you got sick?_

_It's—difficult to explain, Sakura._

_Well, tell me!_

_I—whenever people were in trouble with the law, I helped them. I spoke for them in court. I debated with the judges. It was intoxicating work, Sakura. I enjoyed it._

Childish awe. _Wow, Papa, you did _that_? I didn't even know there were people who could do that!_

Indulgent laughter.

_Can you—can you teach me, Papa?_

_Well, I don't see why not._

_Oh, thank you, Papa!)_

_

* * *

_

Something was pulling Ino out of the wonderful gray darkness, those beautiful dreams that relieved the pressure of everything… the pressure of the lies, of the little strands of half-truths and half-silences that were winding around her, winding and winding and winding and _strangling_ her…

It was still dark, that gray dark, but the pressure was back, it was sneaking in through her dreams, she supposed. The one place she escaped was no longer a safe haven… she could _feel_ the pressure now, far more clearly than before… she tried to move away, to swat at the annoyance, to stop that pressure, but she couldn't breathe, she couldn't _breathe_… She was filled with a sense of alarm, and began to struggle.

"You want it all to stop, don't you?" someone whispered against her ear. Someone unknown. An Other. Not Sakura, she realized with a pang of disappointment. She'd hoped the one watching over her in the night was Sakura. But she didn't deserve Sakura's support anymore. She was disgusting. She was willing to sell her soul, her integrity for a little money, a little modicum of respect and dignity, and gods help her she didn't regret it. But she couldn't breathe. It must be the small weights of all the little white lies, building and building on her chest until she couldn't breathe.

Somewhere in the midst of the hazy semi-darkness Ino opened her mouth to reply, but she couldn't get the air out, all she could do was gasp weakly…

Suddenly the pressure lifted, and Ino took in great gulps of air. Or rather, it was still there, but she could breathe again. She tried to open her eyes, but they were far too heavy… and she was _so_ drowsy… But she needed to say something, didn't she? Wasn't Sasuke's Bonded supposed to be courteous at all times?

"Yes," Ino finally managed, after choking back broken sobs. "Yes—please—I don't want to have to do so much—I don't want to worry about every word I say to everyone anymore—even to Sakura—I just want to go back home—" She knew she wasn't supposed to show weakness, either, but she couldn't help herself. She wasn't strong like Sakura…

"Would you like for me to make it all stop? To take you home?" offered the Other, sweetly, seductively.

"Yes—_please_," begged Ino. She could feel the tears starting again.

"Then be quiet, dear. _Shhhh_," soothed the Other. "Just close your eyes and go to sleep, darling, and I promise when you wake up you'll be home again."

Ino obeyed. The thought was wonderful. Could she go back to the simple life, with Sakura and Shikamaru and Tenten? She'd tried the court life. It was horrible. She was so homesick… She felt herself sink into the gray darkness again, and it was blessed relief. For a moment she floated blissfully. But suddenly the pressure started again—the pressure of it all, the burden, piling up and up and up so she couldn't breathe—so much like the feeling of terrible cold hands pressing on her chest—

She spiraled into a deep darkness, darker than even the gray darkness of dreams.

_The Other lied_, she thought.

But she was so tired of it all, so she didn't struggle.

And at least in the black darkness she couldn't feel any sort of pressure at all. She felt nothing.

* * *

_(Of course. You see, the Lady Haruno is my Bonded.)_

Sakura raised an eyebrow coolly. "What a strange sense of humor you have, my lord."

Inside, her mind was whirling. _How did he know? What made him suspect? What shall he do to me? To Ino? What would happen?_ His knowing would throw everything into chaos, would turn everything inside out and upside down. Her heart beat faster, her palms became sweatier. No, there was only one way to do this, to turn everything right again, and that was to be so confident, so assured, that he would doubt his conclusions. Her father had told her once that the best defense was a good offense. Well, she'd make use of that little pearl of wisdom then, even if she was trembling and sweating and terrified.

Sasuke himself raised an eyebrow in turn. Sakura could almost imagine him saying, _Well, my lady, do try to bluff your way out of this. It ought to be amusing. _In reaction, Sakura stiffened her shoulders. Well, she would hate to disappoint, then, wouldn't she?

King Itachi turned his blank stare onto her, and she felt herself being sucked into that vacuum. She quickly looked down, for her own safety of mind.

"Are you calling Prince Sasuke a liar, then, Lady Haruno?" interrogated Duke Orochimaru, softly, silkily.

_(I'm sick!_

_No, you're not, Mama!_

_Are you calling me a liar, then, Sakura?)_

"No, of course not," said Sakura with as much sincerity as was possible without looking insincere. Too much sincerity always ruined the effect, her father had coached her. She shrugged carelessly instead, as though the matter had absolutely no importance to her whatsoever. "If Prince Sasuke truly believes that I am to be his Bonded, then who am I to argue?"

She'd learned from her father that the key was to make the opponent's ideas seem vaguely ridiculous, just the slightest bit too far-fetched to be logical, and he would lose his standing with the audience. And oh, he would notice that too, and he would be so disgruntled by that, so unnerved, that he would frantically work to regain his standing in any way possible—and perhaps he would do that by denouncing his ideas altogether, by distancing himself as much as possible from them. And Prince Sasuke—well, he was still human, still prone to error. Though he was deadly in his own right, he was no King Itachi, and Sakura thanked the gods for that.

"You have such unique hair," murmured Sasuke, almost accusatory.

"Yes, Mother always told me that. Have you noticed Ino's hair as well? It is the most _intriguing_ shade. Rather like a wheat field on a sunny day. Even the handmaiden Fumiko—her hair is the deepest, darkest shade of chocolate. I _am_ jealous sometimes of the beauty that surrounds me here day in and day out!"

"Haruno," interrupted King Itachi coldly.

"O-oh, yes," tittered Sakura, drawing out the "oh" and adopting the careless air she had seen on some of those high-and-mighty ladies. "I do go off on tangents sometimes. One of my numerous failings, I know. Well, what you're _really_ interested in was Ino, wasn't it?" she distracted them. "Do my lords suppose that it was a _lady_? How absolutely terrifying. I don't know how I'm to sleep at night with a—a _murderer_ wandering about. The thought of it fairly makes a cold chill run down my back!"

"I daresay you'd be able to manage," contradicted Sasuke gently, ironically.

"_Well_," blushed Sakura modestly, "I _did_ have the good doctor's help. Perhaps my lords ought to consider giving the man some sort of recognition for his services done for two ladies of the court."

_(Tsunade, they ought to give you some recognition for what you've done!_

_I daresay I've had enough… recognition to last me two lifetimes, Sakura. I don't need anymore.)_

"We will run our court the way we see fit, thank you," hissed Orochimaru archly, rather like a snake opening its hood.

"I apologize for my impertinence," she said quietly. "May I be excused, then?"

"Leave us," ordered King Itachi.

"Oh, before you leave, Lady Haruno," interrupted Orochimaru. "You _will_ be attending the ball, won't you? All the ladies are supposed to."

Sakura remembered what had happened the last time she'd attended a ball, but there was no way to decline without looking suspicious. She nodded affirmatively, and, curtsying, turned her back to them. Sakura could feel Sasuke's eyes on her as she left.

* * *

By the time Sakura found the Lady Hideki, she was beginning to feel vaguely annoyed.

The beautiful woman had hidden herself away in her quarters for the whole day, explaining that the stress of the poisoning had led to a particularly bad attack of nerves. Honestly, the lady hadn't even fallen unconscious or given into seizures like Ino had. Sakura had no idea what the Lady Hideki had to be stressed _about_, since she had demanded so adamantly to Their Majesties that she had no enemies. Sakura was rather disappointed in her too. At the dinner she had noticed that hidden fire in the Lady Hideki's eyes, the determined set of the noble's jaw which was almost masculine in its strength, and had assumed the Lady Hideki was made of sterner stuff than that. Apparently not. The other ladies had found it quite understandable however, and Sakura was filled with a brief flash of disdain. She then contemplated with briefer amusement how the other ladies would react if they'd known she'd cut up cadavers as part of her healer training…

Well, she'd found the Lady Hideki eventually. Ayame was nowhere to be found, and guarding the entrance to the Lady Hideki's chambers in her place was a shy little girl whom Sakura easily intimidated into opening the doors for her. Briefly Sakura felt bad for taking advantage of such an obviously timid, young child, but she _needed to know_…

She entered through the doors into the lavish sitting room, where ladies often entertained their privileged guests. It was draped with silk throws and ornamental rugs that probably cost more money each than she'd seen in her entire life. Sakura looked around and saw that the door to the Lady Hideki's private suite was open, and she could see her curled up in the large bed, large enough for three people to sleep in and still have space to stretch out.

"May I speak with you?" asked Sakura politely.

"Oh—of course," called out Isabi weakly. "You're a lady now, aren't you? Congratulations. Please, _do_ call me Isabi, Lady…?"

Sakura entered the room. "Haruno. Lady Haruno. You are, of course, free to call me Sakura," offered Sakura perfunctorily.

"Well, I'd be glad to. What is it you wished to speak to me about?" Isabi sat up straighter in the bed. Sakura noticed her voice had lost the quaver that she associated with the patients who attempted to feign illness, to make themselves seem sicker than they really were. Why had the Lady Hideki locked herself away, then, if she hadn't really been sick? Then Sakura realized with a start of bemused annoyance that the current fashion was for ladies to come down with some incurable disease—nothing fatal, of course, but something that weakened them nonetheless. Apparently it was poetic or something ridiculous like that. She remembered now the number of ladies that had suddenly come down with insomnia, with night terrors, with allergies—and with a weakness of nerves. Most likely this was just Hideki's attempt to be fashionable, and there really were few stories as intriguing as a poisoning attempt. Sakura supposed Isabi couldn't be blamed for that.

"I just—have you seen Ino? I can't seem to find her anywhere," asked Sakura ashamedly. She remembered a time when _she_ was the one anyone went to when they had a question about Ino. How Shikamaru had asked her nearly everything about Ino, about her favorite color, her favorite food, what duties she had that day… And now, Sakura was forced to go to someone _else_. When Ino was _her_ friend. Or used to be. This gods-damned castle had changed all that, of course, and who else was Ino closer to now than to the Lady Hideki?

The Lady Hideki looked at her with something that was close to approaching pity. "Oh, haven't you heard?"

"Heard _what?_ I was in an audience with King Itachi, Prince Sasuke, and Duke Orochimaru this entire morning," frowned Sakura testily.

"Oh, talking to Their Majesties about that terrible poisoning business, yes?" Isabi shuddered delicately, dramatically. "I do feel faint at the very thought of it. Give me a moment, would you?"

"Yes, of course," said Sakura courteously while inwardly rolling her eyes. The flair for the dramatic these ladies had was really quite trying sometimes. She _knew_ that Isabi knew that _she_ knew that Isabi wasn't sick, so why did the woman insist on maintaining her pretense? The only thing strange about her were her slightly reddened eyes and deep, forcedly even breathing, and that was nothing that indicated sickness or an attack of nerves.

Hideki exhaled. "Well, now. You must understand, I learned this from the handmaidens' gossiping, so it won't be terribly accurate, you know. But they told me that the Lady Ino had _left!_ Simply renounced her position and fled from here! Perhaps because of all the stress. I can tell you, it _is_ so very _stressful_ to be a lady—what with the poisoning and everything. _Oh._" Her eyes fluttered exaggeratedly, and she took another deep bracing breath. "Well. And you ought to know better than I that… well, that Ino wasn't really… _happy_ here. I can't imagine why, though. I suppose an insular little farm-girl-turned-servant-turned-lady like her couldn't understand." Suddenly, she realized to whom she was speaking. "Not that I meant anything by that comment, Sakura dear!" she trilled carefully. "Just meaningless speculation, you understand! I realize now that that was quite inaccurate. I do have the silliest ideas sometimes!"

"It's alright," said Sakura numbly. Ino had _left?_ Why? Hadn't she wanted to be rich, be a lady? Ino had been unhappy here, that much was true, but she had longed the wealth of the nobility enough to put up with a _little_ unhappiness. And true, she _had_ been poisoned, but Ino, once set on a goal, rarely let go of it. This just didn't seem like Ino at all!

_(You see, the Lady Haruno is my Bonded.)_

Oh! That was it, wasn't it! Sasuke must have done something to her! Oh, Ino must have been terrified—she must have confessed everything to him—that was how he knew _Sakura_ was the one that had brought the garden back to life, not Ino. And angry at being lied to, at being played, at being taken advantage of, Sasuke must have done… something, something horrible—he must have taken her away somewhere. That was why Ino was gone…

"Who—who took her away? Where did she go?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I imagine it was some of the Prince's men. That's what the handmaidens told me. I join in on their gossip sometimes, you know. It gives me a delicious feeling of naughtiness! Servants can be so coarse, Sakura, like you wouldn't even believe. They had no idea where she'd gone though. Probably to some far away castle to hide out the rest of her days in peace. Many ladies are doing it these days; I imagine it's fashionable. Can't say I'm saddened by that, though. With Ino gone, the jealous lady that poisoned her will probably stop. And I hope I'll be able to relax then!"

"I—I need to get dressed—for the ball," broke in Sakura suddenly, dazedly. So Ino was really gone… and she herself was a lady now… what would she do? It all felt so strange… like in a dream.

"Why, then, there's no need to leave my quarters! We can get ready together! In fact, dear, I have the most wonderful sapphire-blue dress that will compliment you _perfectly!"_

"I thought you had nerves?" Sakura rankled at the realization that Isabi knew Sakura hadn't a dress fancy enough for a ball. If Isabi knew, then who else in the court did?

"Well," said Isabi again, shrugging magnanimously. "I can't _really_ miss this ball, can I? I'm a lady of the court!" She suddenly looked animated, excited, not sickly at all.

Sakura _did_ need a dress, though. As much as she hated it, she really had no choice but to accept Isabi's very generous offer. Before, she had resigned herself to a night of embarrassment, consistently looking slightly shabby next to the magnificent ladies of the court… but now that Isabi had offered, it would be idiotic to refuse, no matter how proud she was.

"Then, that would—I would appreciate that very much," sighed Sakura, ashamed, embarrassed, and suddenly, acutely realizing why Ino had wanted to be rich so very badly.

* * *

On her way to the ball, Sakura saw Ayame turn the corner. "Ayame!" she called out. "Ayame! F-Fumiko! Please, come back here!" Lifting her skirts, she started running after the servant girl.

The handmaiden, stopping in the middle of the hallway, turned around. "Oh, Sakura," she sneered. "Looking quite the lady now, aren't you?"

"That's not important right now! Please, just save you snarky comments for once in your life! I just—I heard that Ino—Ino left."

Ayame's mouth opened in surprise. "What do you mean, _left?"_

"Left, as in packed up her bags and renounced her titles and gone to a faraway land!"

Ayame stared at Sakura in genuine shock. "I—I can't say I've heard anything about that," she said carefully.

Sakura's brow furrowed. "But—the Lady Hideki said she heard it from someone. From a handmaiden. I assumed it was you."

"I—oh. _Oh._"

"Oh, _what_, Ayame?"

"Yes—actually, I _was_ the one that told her," revealed Ayame suddenly, and she gave Sakura a look of superior knowledge. "It just—slipped my mind for a moment there."

"How could you have _forgotten?_" asked Sakura disbelievingly.

"Well, the Lady Ino's absence was hardly the most remarkable thing that's ever happened in the castle. I've had other things to think about today. You can't expect me to remember everything. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something _important_ to do. You'll be late to your ball if you don't get going soon, _my lady_," mocked Ayame.

Sakura frowned contemplatively at Ayame's back as the taller girl fairly fled from her.

* * *

Sakura caught Isabi's eye from across the ballroom, and smiled awkwardly as the lady winked back at her. She felt completely overdressed, with a mask of makeup lathered on her face at Isabi's insistence, with her hair tied up in an intricate braid, with her body imprisoned in a tight corseted blue gown with a widely flaring skirt that Isabi insisted looked absolutely _magnificent_ on her. Sakura felt ridiculous, like a horse out for show or a peacock strutting about for a mate. But she hadn't gotten any strange looks or disdainful glances, so she supposed the Lady Hideki knew what she was talking about.

The whole time Sakura paid close attention to Sasuke's position in the ballroom, moving out of the way whenever he walked off to mingle with a different crowd. King Itachi and Duke Orochimaru she didn't have to worry about, since they mostly stayed in the back, where the thrones were placed for them. But Sasuke wandered to and fro, complimenting and talking and winning the adoration of the court. He could be surprisingly social when the situation called for it. All in all, he was a very good heir apparent, Sakura realized.

The music began, and the tempo indicated a slow waltz. Sakura moved to a corner of the room, hoping that Sasuke hadn't seen her yet. The disadvantage of being a new lady was that none of the gentlemen knew her, and so none of them wished to dance with her. She wasn't remarkably beautiful, either, especially compared to the other flowers of the night, so no man with philandering ways asked her for a dance either. Well, that was fine with her. She didn't want to be a lady especially much anyways, and the night was beautiful… she could go out to the balcony and try to find each constellation one by one…

"Sakura!" called Prince Sasuke from nearby.

Sakura stiffened and turned around. Apparently he had gotten closer than she had realized in her moment of distraction. She couldn't ignore him or pretend she hadn't heard without raising some eyebrows either, since she had already stiffened at his call. Pasting a smile on her face, she curtsied deeply and asked above the music, "Yes, Your Most Gracious Excellency?"

"Would you have this dance with me?" he asked her silkily.

Sakura stared at him piercingly. She could feel the looks of the other ladies and gentlemen already. Her standing had been greatly elevated in their eyes—if _Prince Sasuke_ saw fit to actually _ask_ her to dance the _first dance_ with him, then there must be something extraordinary about her, they must have thought. Sakura would look an idiot if she refused.

"Of course," she said graciously, and took his hand.

The waltz was easy enough. It was smooth and slow, and Sakura had seen the ladies dance it enough times to be able to passably replicate it. She steadfastly maintained the space between them, allowing no contact besides their hands. She lost herself around him, after all. It was all she could do not to collapse at his feet.

She hoped her palms weren't sweaty.

"I heard the Lady Ino left the castle," began Prince Sasuke conversationally, indifferently.

"Yes, you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" jabbed Sakura acidly before she could help herself.

Sasuke smirked. "Well, I don't usually follow the palace gossip, but such an event was remarkable enough to pique my interest."

Sakura remained silent. So, denying it, was he? "I suppose you'd be disappointed about that. What with her being your Bonded," she clarified.

"Yes, of course," said Sasuke, but by his tone she could tell he wasn't disappointed at all. She suddenly had a horrible, selfish urge to confess everything to Prince Sasuke, to tell him, _Yes, I am your Bonded, now let's see where that takes us_—but then she remembered Ino was still… gone. Sakura couldn't break either, or else who knew what they would do to Ino if they knew for sure Ino had been lying. Would they arrest her for impersonating a noble? Was that possible?

Sakura noticed that the press, the heat of people suddenly seemed less… "What—" she began, and knew from the glint in his eyes that he had been waiting for her to notice that he was leading her, maneuvering her into the most secluded spot in the ballroom, a small corner behind the lavish, exotic plants brought into the palace for the ball.

"I don't think—" began Sakura rigidly, and she tried to pull away from him. His grip remained tight, and Sakura knew it was too late to release herself without making a commotion. She stared up at him in cautious muteness, but there was a spark of mutiny in her eyes.

"I've been wanting to talk to you privately for some time now," he told her quietly, leaning down so that their noses almost touched. Sakura blushed at their close proximity, at the way her heart sped up and her body welcomed his proximity, how she was suddenly so aware of him. She didn't _want_ to feel this way. She wouldn't be another one of those giggling, tittering ladies.

So she inhaled and murmured to him, "Don't. I don't—I don't want to run."

"Why would you?" he murmured back. His lips were now so close that she wasn't sure if the brushes against her lips were his own lips or his breath. A small guilty part of her hoped it was the former. She stared up at him with unwilling, conflicted eyes.

And then he did something completely unexpected. He leaned back. He retreated when he knew perfectly well that he had her cornered. And despite that sudden acute feeling of loss, of coldness, Sakura could breathe again. Her hands were sweaty, so she let go of his suddenly loose grip and wiped them against the back of her sapphire skirt. She took three steps back, so she could look at him without having to crane her head upwards.

At her retreat, he suddenly smiled indulgently, understandingly. So he hadn't fully retreated from her after all. Sakura was not sure what to do with that abrupt turnabout. "You're afraid of me," he informed her almost tauntingly.

"I'm afraid of _this_," she replied to him. _And yes, of you as well._ But she refused to admit that, even though she was fairly certain he knew already.

His smirk deepened as he deliberately brushed past her, pointing to the direction of her escape with a flourish in a mocking impersonation of a gentleman lover. He bowed slightly as well. Holding her head high and stiffening the set of her shoulders, Sakura swept past him and into the sparkling dancing room.

"You walk like a queen," he whispered to her as she passed. "Perhaps you would make a good lady."

_And you leant back. Perhaps you might be a good man_, thought Sakura for a moment, but then she remembered what he had done to Ino.

* * *

_Review and you could win a million dollars! Oh, and I changed this chapter up a little bit, writing from Ino's POV as well as Sakura's. ;D  
_


	12. The Most Exhilarating Game in the World

So guys! Chapter twelve!

Guess what I just realized. This story's ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY has just passed! WOOT! Celebrate! Free cookies! Really, though, it's amazing. I hadn't even realized it's been so long, and I had no idea I could stick with a project so long! It's amazing. :)

Along with the one year anniversary comes the dubious honor of finding out... that I've been plagiarized. On Fictionpress. Someone basically pasted up the first five chapters of my story on there, and all they did was change the names and turn Sakura's hair white instead of pink. I mean, sure, imitation is the best form of flattery and all, and I feel strangely accomplished THAT YES I FINALLY HAVE A RIPPER! But all the same, I feel like my baby has been molested or something. Okay, maybe not to that extent. Child molestation is serious and shouldn't be joked about. But it DOES kind of describe how I feel. Anyways, my question was, is there some sort of accepted, like... process for getting rippers reported and getting their plagiarized story down? I don't have a Fictionpress account so I can't exactly like... message the "author" and be like I SAW WHAT YOU DID THAR AND I _WILL _FIND OUT WHERE YOU LIVE, but is there at least a place where I can report them? ...Or something?

* * *

_**The Gate Amidst the Ivy**_

**Chapter Twelve**_**  
**_

* * *

_(_A house, burning down—down—down—

_Someone, come help us, _please_! PLEASE!_

Neighbors hissing furiously. _Those damned demon-lovers deserve it anyways—_

_HELP US, PLEASE! Papa's in there! Oh gods, Papa's in there!)_

_

* * *

_

"Sa-Sakura!" called a tentative voice over the hustle and bustle of the ball, jolting the pinkette out of her thoughts.

She looked around in curiosity, searching for the lady who had called her name, and smiled in spite of herself at the dark head of hair heading towards her. "Lady Hinata?" she asked.

"Y-yes!" agreed Lady Hinata, as though honestly surprised Sakura had remembered her. _How could I forget?_ thought Sakura sardonically, behind her smile.

"I didn't know you were coming to the ball," began Sakura conversationally as she led the Lady Hinata to another, emptier corner of the ballroom where they wouldn't be in the way of the dancers. "I wasn't aware that you were housed here at the main castle."

"Oh—yes, my c-court and I are housed here for the n-next few months—it—it's a bit of… a gesture o-of reconciliation, if you g-get my meaning—"

Sakura _did_ get her meaning. The Hyuugas and the Uchihas had historically been at war with each other, and even now in these times of relative peace, they were hardly friends. But apparently both factions were making overtures of peace, signified in the trust the Hyuugas gave the Uchihas by letting their primary heiress reside in the Uchiha palace, and the hospitality the Uchihas extended towards the Hyuugas in making the offer in the first place, when nearly everyone knew how expensive it was to host such an important lady and her court.

"How long have you been here?" asked Sakura curiously. It was a testament to how large the main castle was that the two had gone on for so long without even hearing of the other.

"I—I have just arrive t-today, for the ball." The other noble glanced away quickly, but not before Sakura caught the quick flash of homesickness in her eyes. It must be terrible to be used as a political pawn, she decided, and felt like she could not envy the milky-eyed girl in front of her.

"If—if I may be so bold—" murmured Lady Hinata tentatively—_yes, you should be so bold, you are the Hyuuga _heiress_, it is _expected_ of you_, advised Sakura mentally—"why are you—I was under the impression that you were—were a—"

"You're wondering why I'm at this ball when the last time you saw me, I was clearly a lowly servant."

_(I—I hear that maids g-get very little free time?)_

She blushed and looked down. Everything about her was submissive. "N-not in so many words, n-no."

"It was simply a stroke of luck," said Sakura decisively, and she forced a hard look into her eyes that said quite clearly that she refused to elaborate.

_(I—I like you very much. I hope you don't find me too pre-presumptuous for saying this, but… I feel we—we could have been g-good friends.)_

The timid Hyuuga fairly crumpled inward at the look and visibly gathered up the vestiges of her bravery to ask, "And—and—did Prince S-Sasuke—?"

"No. He did not," said Sakura firmly. His name still brought up feelings that were far too confusing to sort out _now_.

"W-well, then, I am—h-happy for you, th-that your fortunes h-have turned out so well," smiled Hinata.

And suddenly Sakura was hit with the overwhelming urge to confide, to tell someone _something_. "I'm not so sure that they have…" she sighed softly, almost before she realized what she was doing.

"Wh-what?"

Her green eyes widened. "I meant—I don't mean to sound—no, it's nothing, my lady, nothing at all."

_(Are you alright, Papa? You're starting to look a bit sick..._

_No, dear, it's alright, it's nothing at all. I'm fine._

_Papa, you're looking awfully tired lately...)  
_

"N-no—I understand how difficult it g-gets s-sometimes, t-to be a lady," admitted Lady Hinata. "Y-you oughtn't co-come to me f-for advice, I mean, b-but if you w-would like to share, then I—I would be g-glad to hear."

Sakura stared at Hinata for a moment, weighing, calculating… Could she afford this little carelessness? Could she afford to tell the Lady Hinata about the less than savory dealings of Prince Sasuke's court? Would Hinata simply run off to the Hyuugas, use what Sakura had told her for her own political benefit? It was possible, certainly, but… Lady Hinata simply didn't _seem_ that sort of person. Sakura realized guiltily that a small part of her looked _down_ on Lady Hinata for her simple political incompetence, how she missed the little nuances that even a simple village girl like Sakura had picked up. That small part believed that even if she confided to Lady Hinata, the other girl would never realize how to use that for her own benefit. But a larger part of her somehow _knew_ that Hinata was someone to be trusted, potentially a good friend, potentially a good _ally_—because very few names had the political clout and protection that the Hyuuga name provided.

"I—come with me," decided Sakura suddenly. "There's a perfect balcony I know of where we could speak—you wouldn't mind leaving the ball, would you?"

"N-no…" murmured Lady Hinata in surprise, allowing herself to be dragged along by Sakura.

* * *

In the end, Sakura told her nearly everything. She told her about the healing training back at the village, the bracelet Prince Sasuke had left in the garden, Kiara the bird, Ino's sudden summons to the main castle, the bitter handmaidens, the poisoning, Ino's disappearance, finally, _finally_ being made a lady—everything except for the kiss. But it wasn't _that_ important anyways, rationalized Sakura, not in the large scheme of things.

Lady Hinata frowned, and the almost unpleasant expression was unsuited for her soft, mild, pixie-like face. "I—I can't say I've h-heard anything about L-Lady Ino's d-disappearance—"

"_No one_ has!" exploded Sakura frustratedly. A cool breeze tickled her face, passing through the arches of the balcony and momentarily cooling her ire. "But—it's rather obvious that Prince Sasuke has something to do with all of this."

_(I heard the Lady Ino left the castle._

_Yes, you would know all about that, wouldn't you?_

_Well, I don't usually follow the palace gossip, but such an event was remarkable enough to pique my interest.)_

"I—I d-don't believe so," contradicted Hinata, hunching her shoulders inwards as though expected Sakura to fly into a terrible rage.

Blinking in honest surprise, the pinkette asked, "But how? He practically told me so—"

"D-did he, Sakura? S-so far, the p-poisoner has attacked L-Lady Ino and Lady I-Isabi—"

"Lady Isabi said she hadn't any enemies."

"N-none that she knew o-of, I'm sure," pointed out Hinata gently. "A-and anyways, be-before the arrival of Lady Ino, L-Lady Isabi was r-rather well-known for her… d-desire to unite Prince S-Sasuke to her in matrimony. And, w-well, Lady Ino—I b-believe the entire c-court knew _exactly_ w-why she was brought to court."

_To be Sasuke's new Bonded._ The words remained unsaid between them.

"And," continued Lady Hinata, "d-didn't Prince S-Sasuke seem ignorant, a-almost indifferent t-tonight? If—if he h-had truly… d-done something to I-Ino to f-frighten you, wouldn't he h-have made a bigger uproar about it than h-he has? P-perhaps he simply hasn't e-even noticed…"

"I don't… well, I don't _believe_ so… You're correct, his behavior has been rather _odd_, but… to honestly suggest the poisoner is a jealous lady simply bent on keeping Prince Sasuke to herself… that sounds rather—far-fetched, if you understand what I mean—"

"I-it could be something else," prodded Hinata. "S-something e-entirely… _political_."

Something entirely political? Well, exactly _what_ was his Bonded good for, politically anyways? Lady Ino had absolutely no practical power of which to speak. Lady Isabi had some, but not nearly enough to get poisoned over. Alright, thought Sakura, what was the _function_ of a Bond? At the most fundamental, biological level, Sakura remembered from her healer training that it was to ensure to continuation of a line by matching two parents perfectly suited for each other together… to ensure the continuation of a line… and the _Uchiha_ line had only two living members now, Prince Sasuke and King Itachi, since the rest had somehow dropped conveniently dead one by one…

Sakura stared with wide eyes at Hinata, finally understanding. And here she had thought the other girl was politically inept… yet obviously, she had a deep understanding of court intrigues, just no skill on how to act on that knowledge, how to turn it to her advantage.

"But—who would want to—" _Who would want to end the Uchihas?_ But even before she asked, Sakura knew it was a useless question. Who wanted to end the Uchihas? Who _didn't?_ Their rise to power had been meteoric, catastrophic, leaving few of the old clans intact. The more recent generations had shown no inclination to apologize either, to make amends, to kowtow, and though that left the Uchihas virtually impermeable to outside influences and utterly independent, it had given them no shortage of enemies. The Hyuugas… they were just one of many enemies.

"Well, who at the court would have the opportunity to _do_ all this?" asked Sakura instead. The Hyuugas, perhaps, if anyone else _but_ Hinata was here.

"S-sometimes," hinted Lady Hinata, "I s-see a snake—a terrible snake—in my p-prophetic dreams."

There was only one noble who reminded Sakura of a snake, but… "Duke Orochimaru? But why would he want to—he's already King Itachi's right-hand-man—"

"F-for some men, th-there can n-never be enough power."

Sakura tried to look at it from Hinata's viewpoint. Duke Orochimaru, the third most powerful man in the country. And how had he become so? He had risen through the gaps of the nobility, had become King Itachi's most trusted confidante because Prince Sasuke was off in distant lands leading some war and there were simply no other Uchihas left to fill that absence. Duke Orochimaru was now so powerful he had his own army, his own forces, his own lands within the Konoha kingdom… and, well, the jump from Duke to King was not all that much. Not when one had the support and allies that Duke Orochimaru did.

It would be far too suspicious of him to outright kill King Itachi or Prince Sasuke if he wanted the power of a royal title, not when both were powerful in their own right. But to slowly isolate the two… slowly woo their supporters away… then perhaps have Prince Sasuke die in another war, which would not be all too uncommon for a general of the army, now would it?… then carefully hide King Itachi away, so carefully that the brilliant man would not even realize until too late… and slowly ensure that the Uchiha line did not continue, so no inconvenient future challenges to the throne could show up… now wouldn't that quite easily make Duke Orochimaru the _most_ powerful man in Konoha? Wouldn't that easily make him… _king?_

Sakura stared at Hinata in horror. "Do you think—" And then Sakura realized that Lady Hinata was not staring at her, but at some point beyond her…

She turned around. Standing at the entrance to the balcony, partially hidden by the dark shadows of the night, was a member of the royal guard, as evidenced by his dark uniform. He had strangely silver hair, and a thick scar ran across his left eye, rendering that eye completely closed and useless. His one other eye was as dark as obsidian and just as dead. The rest of his face was obscured by a dark mask.

Something about this man made her inordinately nervous.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded imperiously as the silence stretched on, hoping to intimidate him. "What is your business here?"

His one eye flicked over to her momentarily, giving her a cursory once-over before he focused back on Lady Hinata. "Would this be the Lady Hinata Hyuuga?" he asked, almost courteously.

Hinata drew herself up, sitting up straighter and raising her chin. "Y-yes, th-this i-i-is she," her voice wobbled traitorously, at odds with her regal bearing.

He regarded Lady Hinata clinically.

"Sir, if you do not state your business immediately, we will be forced to ask you to leave—" began Sakura testily, when she saw that Hinata refused to break the silence.

"Lady Hyuuga," the guard cut in, "you have been found guilty of one count of murder and two counts of attempted murder. If you will come with me peaceably, I will escort you to your facilities in the castle prison. If you do not, I will be forced to subdue you, and what will await you afterward will _not_ be pleasant."

Hinata gasped sharply in shock, and Lady Sakura stood up in anger, glaring at him. "What are you _saying_, you _idiot man!_ Clearly, _someone_ has gotten your orders _grievously_ incorrect—"

"Step away from her, Lady Haruno. You have no idea what she is capable of. If you do not comply, I will also have to subdue you forcibly for your own protection."

"That is _ridiculous!_ I know perfectly well what she is capable of, and Hinata couldn't hurt a fly! _You_ will be doing more harm than she has _ever_ done cumulatively _in her entire life_ if you _subdue_ me!" hissed Sakura, stepping forwards. What infuriated her even more was how absolutely unconcerned this silver-haired _idiot_ seemed at the whole situation—couldn't he _see_—"Lady Hinata wasn't even in the _castle_ when Ino and Isabi were poisoned, _or_ when Ino disappeared! You are simply—"

"_Sakura,"_ said Hinata, uncharacteristically sharp.

Sakura froze in surprise and looked back. _"What?"_

"Pl-please, b-be qu-quiet," said Hinata. She looked back at the guard, and suddenly Sakura could see how eighteen years of life had taken its toll on the fragile girl. Hinata Hyuuga looked exhausted, bent over, defeated, and her eyes were bleak. She then spoke slowly, ploddingly, "Sir Guard, th-thank you f-f-for being discrete. I—I a-accept th-the ch-charges and would be honored t-to have you escort m-me."

"Hinata!" hissed Sakura furiously. She turned on the guard again. "You! _You!_ Can't you see that if—if you arrest her, it'll be war! The Hyuugas would never stand for this insult! All those years the Uchihas and Hyuugas have tried for peace—!"

"Sakura…" Hinata gave Sakura a sickly attempt at a smile. "C-can't you see there's n-no way for me t-to fight this? P-please, do not w-worry yourself o-overmuch. Th-they will g-give me a-appropriate accommodations. And I-I am not s-so important as to w-warrant a f-full rescue effort."

"Yes, you _are_!" insisted Sakura. "Who ordered this? Who ordered this arrest? Can't you see that whoever it is, he's an incompetent fool! Hinata, I will _not_ allow this to happen to you! I will do _everything_—"

The guard finally spoke up. "Lady Haruno, your concern for your friend is admirable, but it is misplaced. Those who abandon their friends are scum, true, but a wise man once taught me that those who disobey the rules… are worse than scum. I trust that we may leave without having to… take care of you."

"Sakura…" Hinata attempted a smile one last time. "I-It will be alright, you w-will see."

And Sakura stared helpless, in impotent rage, as Lady Hinata Hyuuga was taken away.

_(Can't you see that if—if you arrest her, it'll be war! —_

—_then perhaps have Prince Sasuke die in another war, which would not be all too uncommon for a general of the army, now would it?—_

—_now wouldn't that quite easily make Duke Orochimaru the _most_ powerful man in Konoha…?—_

—_Those who abandon their friends are scum, true, but a wise man once taught me that those who disobey the rules… are worse than scum.)_

How terrible it must be to be used as a political pawn, she remembered thinking earlier.

* * *

_Review and, not only do you get free cookies, you get a Sasuke plushie! You know you want him. Sasuke is a smexy beast. And since THIS plushie doesn't talk, you don't have to listen to his annoying BS about how he needs revenge and stuff. Don't you just hate it when the pretty people open their mouths and ruin ALL YOUR FANTASIES? Well, with this extremely lifelike plushie, you won't have to worry about that!_

added 6.05.10_  
_


	13. A Matter of Ethics

One of my real life friends, **pandamari**, is going to be a future beta for this story! Be sure to check out her account, and review her story _Desperate_, which is an awesome story about the relationship between Kakashi and Sakura. She's just started the story so any encouragement you guys could give her would be awesome. :) If you're lazy, you can find a link to her profile under my list of Favorite Authors!

Also, in regards to the ripper that was discovered last chapter: I've been in contact with her, and thankfully she's put down the story from her account. She seemed genuinely apologetic and regretful, just someone very young and immature who wanted attention but didn't quite know how to get it. And since I don't want this to turn into some crazy witch hunt, I won't release her name or profile... unless she tries ripping me again. Then I'll give you guys free reign. xD

Sorry for the late update! It's just that I had a plot worked out, and then I realized it was completely fail and wouldn't work. So I had to make a new plot. xD But by that time, I'd already written three thousand words, all of which I had to delete since the new plot went in a completely different direction. Naturally I decided after that little fiasco that it was time for a little break, but now I'm back and going stronger than ever! ...Hopefully. A lot of whammies this chapter. ;D Anyways, this chapter is nearly twice as long as my normal chapters, so that should make up for the long wait!

We're at 672 reviews, guys... it'd be so amazing if we crossed the 700 review mark with this chapter. :) I'm not saying you HAVE to review... just that it would make me happy if you did... and happy authors = productive authors, if you get my drift. ;D

* * *

_**The Gate Amidst the Ivy**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

**

* * *

**

_(You must be careful, Sakura._

_Why, Granny Tsunade?_

_What I'm about to teach you... this is powerful, Sakura. You could kill someone with this. Or you could save their lives. This is terrible power, power that is easy to misuse._

_Tsunade! You know I'd never misuse power like this!)_

_

* * *

_

The next day at the main castle dawned in a haze of silent foreboding. Servants went about their daily tasks with an affected nonchalance that fooled no one; powerful noble men paced angrily past, mumbling about negotiations and diplomatic efforts. Even ladies, who knew how unfashionable it was for a _woman_ to keep abreast of politics, gathered in corners, making subdued conversation, laughing brashly like the sound of champagne glasses shattering, waving their fans to ward off the oppressive heat. This was a court that expected war and was preparing for it.

Everyone except for the Lady Hideki, it seemed. She had a certain confidence about her, a certain unerring assurance that everything would be alright that Sakura envied. Sakura herself knew that _nothing_ would be alright. Duke Orochimaru was succeeding in his plan; soon, Sasuke would be off fighting a useless war and King Itachi would be weakened. Soon, Duke Orochimaru would be _King_ Orochimaru, and Sakura had no idea what she could do to stop it.

After Hinata had been _arrested_, Sakura had stood there in impotent anger before running back into the ball. The thought of all the nobles _celebrating_ and having fun at something so trivial as a _ball_ while a coup d'état was brewing right under their noses was sickening to her, but maybe if she could _find_ Prince Sasuke, if she could tell him what was happening, then he would understand, he would somehow make everything stop—

But by the time she'd gotten back inside, Prince Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, and neither were King Itachi and Duke Orochimaru. The ladies she'd asked had shrugged carelessly, saying that probably some castle business had come up—it happened all the time, didn't it?—and Sakura should just get back to enjoying the ball._ But how could she...  
_

And she couldn't stand the sour taste in her mouth, so she fled back into her suite, the Green Room, where she paced restlessly before falling into a fitful sleep. And in the morning the news had spread like the pestilence it was, until even the oblivious ladies had heard of it and were worrying over it but were pretending not to.

And when the Lady Hideki came to speak to her as Sakura was walking down a hallway, perfectly normal but clearly in a gossiping mood, Sakura was both puzzled and intrigued by Isabi's nonchalance.

"Have you heard about the… Hyuuga scandal, then?" asked Sakura probingly after Isabi had finished regaling her with a tale of the court's latest scandals and affairs.

Isabi gave her a disdainful look. "Well, of _course_ I have, though I can't say it's anything pleasant to talk about." Her voice turned lower, more confidential. "Do you know what? I think it was King Itachi's work. He's always wanted a chance to get rid of the Hyuugas, and everyone's known that the Lady Hinata Hyuuga couldn't hurt a fly…"

Sakura stared at Isabi. Such talk could amount to treason—_was_ treason. "I don't think you really mean that, Isabi," warned Sakura, in case someone had been listening.

Isabi laughed. "Oh, Sakura, you naïve girl. There's no one around here to listen to us, and anyways no one would arrest _me_, not when I have the sponsor I do! They could hardly imprison us for idle gossip!"

"Still, I don't quite feel comfortable—"

_(Naruto, I don't feel comfortable with this_—

_Come on, Sakura, live a little!)  
_

"Nonsense, Sakura! Now, you tell me right now, why don't you believe King Itachi was behind this?"

"I just—" Sakura glanced around the hallways. There really _was_ no one around, and Isabi _was_ so easy to talk to. And she needed _someone_ to share her concerns with, however indirectly—keeping it inside was eating her up, killing her… "Don't you think it could have been Duke Orochimaru, then?" gave in Sakura.

True surprise sparked in Isabi's blue eyes. "You think—_Duke Orochimaru?"_

"Well—it's just a little—idea of mine," backpedaled Sakura hastily.

"No, no… it _does_ make sense, doesn't it? I mean, I know I mustn't say this… but everyone knows quite how power-hungry our dear snake is…" Isabi giggled nervously, brashly.

"Yes—and perhaps with Prince Sasuke out of the way—"

"What do you _mean_, 'out of the way'!"

"I don't mean to _imply_ anything…"

"No, of course not…"

"But imagine how _easy_ it'd be for Prince Sasuke to die, to be _assassinated_ in a war—by friend or by foe—"

Isabi stared at Sakura in horror. She was used to the double-talking, the sentences left half-unsaid in court intrigues, and she needed no further hints to catch onto Sakura's insinuations. "Do you really think—"

"Like I told you," said Sakura decisively, "it's just a little pet theory of mine."

But the subject seemed to have lost its charm for the Lady Hideki, and after politely excusing herself, the tall blonde woman rushed away.

* * *

The court's second shock of the day came just before lunch was served, in the form of Ino.

Lady Morikawa and Lord Toshi had been speaking (_flirting, actually_) by the main entrance of the castle when a splendid carriage drawn by two ebony-black horses pulled up by them. Out came four royal guards, and, lo and behold, the elusive Lady Ino Yamanaka. Ever curious, Lady Morikawa rushed over to Lady Ino, demanding an explanation, and Lady Ino had obliged.

The stress of being a member of the court had gotten to her, explained Ino, and she'd needed to get away, and how kindly Duke Orochimaru had obliged, secretly sending her away to save her any embarrassment. Unfortunately, the castle she had been heading towards was far too near the Hyuugas' territories, and what with the unfortunate state of events, she had been recalled as soon as possible and would in a few hours be heading off towards another castle, just as soon as the horses were fed and watered. And what, what was this? People had thought she was _dead?_ Oh, how embarrassing—she clearly wasn't, it was all just a grave misunderstanding! What? Oh, yes, she really _had_ been poisoned—the Lady Hideki had been as well—and she was glad that her poisoner—it had been the Lady Hyuuga, then? Well, she couldn't say she was shocked, everyone _knew_ how much the Hyuugas had hated the Uchihas—she was glad the poisoner had been caught by the king. But she still wanted to get away from the main castle; it was just so _stressful_. Yes, people had thought she was Prince Sasuke's Bonded, but that was an unfortunate misunderstanding—people just loved to assume the most ridiculous things, didn't they?

Excitedly, the Lady Morikawa and the Lord Toshi excused themselves and ran off to tell their friends, and soon the whole castle was nodding knowingly, saying that _Well of course a little farm girl like her couldn't deal with the stress and just ran—what _else_ would you expect from the poor?_

Yes, everyone thought that—except for Sakura.

* * *

"Ino! Ino!" exclaimed Sakura, running towards the blonde girl standing next to carriage just outside the main entrance. It seemed she'd arrived just in time, as the horses were pawing at the ground impatiently, and Ino was just about to climb into the carriage.

Ino turned around, signaling to the driver to wait for a few minutes. "Yes, Sakura?" she asked coldly.

"Ino! Oh, Ino, I was so worried—I thought you'd _died_—" Sakura wanted to cry in relief.

"Were you, really? Because you've been less than supportive of everything I've done so far. And look at you now, Sakura. You're a lady too. What, do you have to backstab me in every single little thing I do? Is it that hard for you to stand by once something _good_ actually happens in my life?"

Sakura stared at Ino in horror, startled. "If you don't remember, Ino, _I _was the one that _healed_ you, I was the one that saved your _life_—" she began furiously.

"Of course you did. So you'd look good in front of Prince Sasuke, right? I know your tricks, Sakura, and I can quite honestly say I'm very glad I'm getting away from them."

"G-getting _away?"_

"Perhaps you haven't heard from Lady Morikawa yet?"

"Heard _what?"_

"Well, you had your way. You always resented how I got ahead, didn't you? But"—Ino's voice trembled—"after the—the poisoning, I couldn't take it anymore. The—the lies. I had to get away. So I went and asked Duke Orochimaru to take me to—to another castle, less crowded. He obliged, very kindly, of course. Unfortunately, with the Hyuuga's arrest, my travel plans had to be changed, but I'm leaving for the new castle as soon as you finish talking with me." Ino directed Sakura with a look of pure disdain, anger, and impatience… but her eyes were blank. _Dead_.

"Ino," asked Sakura concernedly, "are you sure you're alright? Are you sure you aren't being—coerced—in any way?" There was something very wrong about those dead, stagnant seawater eyes. Ino's eyes had never been like that. She'd never seen anyone living with terrible, blank eyes like that—anyone except King Itachi, that is. But Ino, of all people, _Ino_ shouldn't have eyes like King Itachi's—

The lacy collar of Ino's dress slipped, and Sakura could see bruises around Ino's neck.

"What? You're being ridiculous." Ino sneered cruelly, an expression she'd rarely used on Sakura, and it hurt the pinkette deeply. But her eyes remained dead.

"Ino, you have _bruises_ on your neck—someone was trying to _strangle_ you—"

Ino's lips straightened and she readjusted her collar. "You have no right to ask me how I live my life anymore—"

"_Ino._ I _know_ there's something wrong! You can't hide it from me! I can see it in your _eyes_, Ino—"

_(Sakura! I know there's something wrong! I can see the sadness in your eyes! Don't hide it from me!_

_It's just... I miss Papa, Ino.)  
_

"Sakura, you're being an idiot. You think you still know me, but you gave up that right the minute you turned against me. I'm leaving."

"Ino—" tried Sakura, but before she could finish Ino climbed into her carriage and signaled the driver to leave. Her goodbye was said in dust and gravel.

* * *

Sakura sat in the Sunset Parlor, nostalgic, saddened. The last time she had been here, Ino had almost died. And now… Ino was as good as dead to her, anyways. Why couldn't Ino _understand?_ Why couldn't Ino see that Sakura had done just what she'd needed to to survive? And those times when Sakura had distanced herself from Ino—it had just been to protect Ino's reputation. But now Ino had left, and Sakura was powerless to stop her.

She looked up when the door opened and relaxed when she saw it was Lady Hideki.

"Oh, Sakura!" trilled Lady Hideki. "I've been looking all _over _for you—"

"Is there something you wanted?" interrupted Sakura. She was in no mood to be polite today.

Isabi looked taken aback by Sakura's sudden ferocity, but smiled nonetheless, "Well, it's just that—I heard about Ino, Sakura. And I wished to convey my sympathy."

"Thank you for your consideration, then," said Sakura dully, focusing instead on the far wall.

"Well, anyways, I _must_ leave you now though; my court sponsor would like a word with me this evening—" Lady Hideki looked almost nervous.

Sakura looked up in surprise. "You have a court sponsor?" Come to think of it, hadn't Isabi mentioned something about a court sponsor earlier this morning?

"Yes, of course. Just like you, Sakura. I wasn't _born_ noble, after all. Someone had to bring me in!"

Vaguely curious, Sakura asked, "Who is it?"

"I can't—my sponsor enjoys his privacy, Sakura. But I must be going soon… he isn't exactly a patient sort of man, Sakura. Who'd have thought, though," Isabi went on excitedly, "that Ino was really just gone, not dead! What a shock—"

_(—But they told me that the Lady Ino had left! Simply renounced her position and fled from here! Perhaps because of all the stress. I can tell you, it is so very stressful to be a lady—what with the poisoning and everything—)_

"No, it wasn't," said Sakura slowly, focusing back on Isabi.

Isabi raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't what?"

"It wasn't a shock for you. You _knew_, didn't you?"

"I—what on earth are you talking about, Sakura?" asked Isabi, looking genuinely puzzled.

"You _told_ me, yesterday, before anyone even _knew_ that Ino was gone—you told me that she was running away to a castle because of the stress—"

"Oh, Sakura, you silly girl! That was just gossip I'd heard from the handmaidens!"

_(I just—I heard that Ino—Ino left._

_What do you mean, _left_?_

_Left, as in packed up her bags and renounced her titles and gone to a faraway land!_

_I—I can't say I've heard anything about that.)_

But Isabi couldn't have heard it from the handmaidens. She'd been in her room the whole day, cooped up with a case of nerves, and anyways when Sakura had run into Isabi's handmaiden later, Ayame had had no idea what Sakura had been talking about in the first place.

"Anyways," continued Isabi, "I really _must_ leave now. My court sponsor is waiting, after all!"

"Yes, of course," agreed Sakura complacently, staring contemplatively at Lady Hideki as she left.

* * *

Later that night, Sakura followed Isabi to her chambers, quickly casting a silent notice-me-not spell. There was something very suspicious about Isabi, something she'd only just realized—and she had a feeling that her sponsor, whoever he was, was somehow involved in all of this. It was far too coincidental—the fact that Isabi knew much more than she was supposed to about Ino, and the fact that her sponsor wanted a meeting with her the same exact day Ino had come back to the castle.

And as she walked to her rooms Isabi looked quite blatantly nervous. Her breathing was deliberately deep, as though she were just moments away from hyperventilating; sweat dotted her brow, which was most unladylike for someone such as Isabi; and her pace was painfully slow, as though the blonde woman was trying to delay the meeting as much as possible.

Finally Isabi reached her chambers. She nodded to the shy little girl who had been guarding her rooms yesterday. Bowing timidly, the girl let Isabi in, and Sakura quickly slipped past, forcibly reminding herself that the only people who could see her under the spell were the people who were actually actively looking for her. They entered the room, and Sakura's heart nearly stopped when she saw who was inside—Orochimaru.

Sakura threw herself behind a nearby couch. Orochimaru's back was to the door, which was why he hadn't noticed her yet, and she had no doubt that someone with Orochimaru's power levels would be able to tear through her illusion as though it were only so much tissue paper. The spell had been good enough to work on Isabi, who had barely any magic to speak of, but it would not have lasted a moment against Orochimaru. Sakura thanked the gods that his back had been turned, before turning to the real question: _what was Orochimaru doing with Isabi?_

Isabi took a few steps forward so that she was now in between Sakura and Orochimaru. Even then, Sakura could see how Isabi visibly composed herself, setting her shoulders firmly and lifting her chin as though she were a man. _There_ was the strength Sakura had sensed lying deep within Isabi, the strength Isabi had tried to hide because it was unladylike—

"Well, well," hissed Orochimaru. At the sound of his voice, Sakura quickly ducked back behind the couch and held her breath. Her heart was beating furiously. She was surprised the room's other inhabitants hadn't heard her heartbeat already, and there was no way now to run away.

"My lord," said Isabi, her voice deeply humble. There was a rustle of cloth that Sakura interpreted as the sound of curtsying.

"Sssomething quite ssurprising happened this morning," taunted Orochimaru softly. He paused, but Isabi remained silent. His hiss was far more pronounced now than it was in public.

"No, then? You don't wish to sspeak to me about it?"

The silence continued.

"Imagine how shocked I was when I found that the Lady Ino had _returned_ to the castle for sseveral hourss. My dear, she wass ssupposed to be _dead_." Orochimaru's voice got softer and softer, making him sound more and more lethal. Sakura dared a glance from around the overstuffed, sapphire couch and saw that the duke was circling Isabi menacingly. His movements reminded Sakura very much of a snake sliding silently through dry grass, trying to determine the best way to approach and subdue a mouse.

"I—you were going to start a war against the Hyuugas using her!" it seemed Isabi could no longer contain herself. "But you promised me that you'd keep Sasuke alive, safe! That was the only reason I went along with this, Orochimaru, because you _promised!_ You know how much I love him—"

"You ssseem to be laboring under a misapprehension, Issabi. I owe you _nothing_. On the contrary, you are the one who owess me _everything_. I raised your father to wealth, Issabi, I brought you to the court—"

"In exchange for my skill! It was the deal between us—"

"The only reason I brought you here in the firsst place was for you _ssskill_. You would be nothing without it. You are otherwise inssignificant to me. And as ssoon as I tire of you, you will return to inssignificance once more. And you are fasst becoming much more trouble than you are worth."

Isabi stayed sullenly silent.

"Remember what I can do to you. I can casst you out of the court the moment you cease to amuse me. And I won't have to sstop there, Issabi. I can ruin your father—what was he? A rare antiquities dealer? I can only imagine how terrible business will be once I sspread word that he is a forger. And how would dare dissbelieve the word of Duke Orochimaru?"

Isabi whimpered.

"Do not fail me again, girl, or elsse what I told you _will_ become reality." He swept past Isabi and Sakura and into the hall.

Only when Isabi was sure that Orochimaru was gone did she collapse heavily on the couch behind which Sakura was hiding. She buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

Sakura frowned inwardly to herself. There was no way she was leaving now without getting the full story. _Clearly_ there was something going on, something far behind her scope, and she needed to get to the bottom of this…

Making up her mind, Sakura stood up, looking down at Isabi's bowed blonde head. "Isabi."

Isabi jumped, startled, and, standing up from the couch, turned around. "Sa-_Sakura?_ What are you _doing_—"

"There's no use hiding anything from me now," began Sakura coldly. "I heard all of that conversation."

"I—you—_how_—" spluttered Isabi.

"A notice-me-not spell. Perhaps you've heard of them? Well, that's no matter now." Sakura walked around the couch, advancing on Isabi. "Tell me what's going on. What do you and Orochimaru want with Ino? What part do you have to play in all of this? What is this skill of yours that he kept on referring to?"

Isabi's eyes flickered to the vase nearby and back. That was all the warning Sakura got before the taller girl hefted the vase and flung it towards Sakura's face.

"What—" Sakura ducked, and the vase shattered against the wall in a piercing cacophony of noise. Taking advantage of Sakura's distraction, Isabi rushed towards the pinkette, throwing punches and slaps that Sakura would never have expected from a lady. Taken completely by surprise, Sakura held her arms in front of her in defense, grimacing as Isabi's punches landed on her arms. They _hurt_!

Sakura stepped accidentally on a glass shard from the vase. The jagged edge cut through her thin slippers and into her heel, and a sharp stab of pain lanced through her calf. Sakura let out a scream, but she was cut short when Isabi pushed her onto the ground, rolling over her, knocking the wind out of the petite girl.

Her head crashed against the marble floor. Her world went gray for a heartstopping minute, and Sakura tried to catch her breath again. But by then Isabi's delicate beautiful little fingers had crept around her neck, choking her, _strangling her…_ Sakura squirmed furiously against her.

Isabi stared down at Sakura, her shallow blue eyes pained. "I'm sorry, Sakura. You were far too curious for your own good, and now I can't let you tell anyone else what you've learned. Orochimaru would ruin me, you see. You understand, don't you? And this is a far more merciful end than the one Orochimaru had planned for you anyways—"

_(I'm sorry, Sakura._

_No, Mama, NO! WHY!)  
_

Sakura managed to get enough leverage to elbow Isabi in her neck. The other noble cut off mid-sentence, making a pained strangling noise at her abused voice box. They went rolling across the floor, and Isabi's concentration faltered for one crucial moment. Breathing heavily, Sakura placed her hand on Isabi's forehead, concentrated, and sent a burst of her magic to Isabi's brain.

Healing knowledge could be a double-edged sword. On one hand, such intricate knowledge could be used to drag patients back from the brink of death, to bring life where there was once only death, to heal and rebuild where there was previously pain and destruction.

On the other hand, because of the depth of her knowledge, Sakura knew how to manipulate her magic to cause people unimaginable pain, to trap them in permanent sleep, to give them painless death—she knew how to make the human brain into her tool. She could take advantage of it as artfully as any virtuoso could play the piano. She knew, for instance, that when she temporarily isolated the cerebellum **(1) **of the brain from the brain stem, Isabi would remain paralyzed for however long Sakura chose to keep her cerebellum isolated, unable to move, unable to do anything.

Isabi went slack suddenly, as Sakura's magic reached her cerebellum. She stared up at Sakura, unable to move, but her eyes communicating terrible rage and fear. As the adrenaline ebbed away, Sakura became aware of the glass shard in her heel, the shard that had dug deeper, and the glass fragments and bruises all over the rest of her body that had accumulated as a result of their struggles. She was sure there would have been ugly bruises all over her neck, arms, and face by tomorrow, had she not had healing powers.

"It's terrible, isn't it," taunted Sakura, "to not be able to move? To be completely at the mercy of someone else's whims? But I suppose you have some experience with that, judging by the conversation you just had with Orochimaru. Do you know what I'm doing right now? I'm sending my healing magic to your brain. I've isolated your cerebellum. You won't be able to move until I decide you will. And who knows, if I'm careless, perhaps you'll stay paralyzed forever. It _is_ a bit of a tricky thing I'm doing right now. It would be wise of you not to anger me."

The rage stayed in Isabi's eyes, but Sakura noticed with satisfaction that the fear grew.

"Now, I have some questions to ask you," continued Sakura. "You will answer them truthfully, or you will regret it. You, Isabi, are _far_ out of your league here. Your body is completely at my mercy right now, Isabi. If you make me angry, if you disobey me, there are so many ways I could kill you. I could sever your brain stem, for instance. Do you know what that would mean to you? The brain stem deals with your heartbeat, with your breathing. If I cut your brain stem, your body would forget how to _breathe_. Your heart would forget how to _beat_. It's a moment of unimaginable pain, and then… dark. Or perhaps if I were feeling sadistic, I could rupture your stomach. Your stomach acids would leak out… they'd spread to the rest of your body… do you know how acidic stomach acid is? It's enough to burn you to death inside out as it eats up your kidneys, your bladder, your intestines, but slowly, very slowly. Fifteen minutes of unimaginable agony, and then death would be a welcome release to you. And that's only two ways I could kill you. I could slice up your lungs. I could rupture your liver and let the bile leak out into your body. I could shatter your bones. I could make your immune system attack itself, and then something as simple as a _cold_ would finish you off. There is _so much_ I could do to you, Isabi, so _don't cross me_."

Sakura paused and looked down at Isabi's face. Satisfied and sickened at the abject terror present there, she continued. "Now I'm going to release your cerebellum. After all, I need you to be able to talk. Instead, I'll use my magic to sever your first thoracic vertebrae. That means you'll be able to move your mouth and turn your head from side to side, but you won't be able to move any other part of your body." Sakura concentrated again, until beads of sweat stood out on her brow, and moved the clump of her magic down to Isabi's spine.

The minute Isabi felt sensation return to her face, she let out a gasping shudder. Tears began to trickle down her face, and Sakura felt disgusted at herself when she realized they were tears of terror, terror directed at _her_. _What have I become?_

"I—alright," gasped Isabi in utter terror. "I'll tell you whatever you want! Please, just, don't kill me. Don't _hurt me…"_

Sakura wanted to cry herself. To see someone else in such utter terror, _because of her_, repelled her and disgusted her. This was the kind of power Orochimaru wanted to wield over everyone in the country—this was the kind of power she wished she had never experienced. Sakura wanted to throw up.

_(I'm going to teach you wonderful things, Sakura, and terrible things. You must promise to me to never misuse the knowledge I give you._

_I swear, Tsunade, I swear!)  
_

But she still needed the information Isabi could give her. So she said coldly, "Well, then, Isabi, you'd better make it good, because my patience is running thin. Alright, for my first question. What does Orochimaru plan to do with me?"

"He—he wanted to put you away," blubbered Isabi. "You were Sasuke's Bonded—Orochimaru was going to frame you as an accomplice of the Lady Hinata Hyuuga, and put you in jail, where you'd rot away."

"And why did Orochimaru want to do this?"

"To prevent the Uchiha line from continuing, so he could gain power—oh gods—" Isabi let out a heaving, terrible, painful sob.

"What about Ino?" Sakura pressed on ruthlessly. "What did Orochimaru mean when he said Ino was supposed to be dead? Why is she still alive?"

"She's not—she's not alive…"

Sakura frowned mercilessly at Isabi, sharply spiking her magic. A sharp pain rushed down the Isabi's spine, and she screamed. "I told you not to lie to me, Isabi. Ino _is_ alive. I spoke to her not this morning. Next time you lie to me, you should make sure it's more convincing."

"No—I was _controlling_ her—she's dead!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, you were _controlling_ her?"

"That's my _skill!_ Once someone has died, I can control their body. Ino's _dead_, Orochimaru had me _kill_ her, it was _horrible_—"

"And why should I believe you?" Sakura's voice broke.

"This morning, Ino told you—she told you that the only reason you saved her life was to look good in front of Prince Sasuke. When her collar slipped and you noticed the bruises on her neck, she said you were being ridiculous. She said you had no right to tell her how to live her life anymore. The bruises on her neck were from when I'd strangled her to death. And she had such terrible, blank eyes, didn't she?"

"No! No!" sobbed Sakura. How was this _possible?_ She'd talked to Ino just a few hours ago—and though Ino had hated her, she'd been alive at least, Sakura had comforted herself with that thought—and now Isabi was telling her that Ino was _dead?_ But Ino's eyes _had_ been so very dead… and Isabi had known exactly what Ino had told her… "You _bitch_," hissed Sakura. "Who else are you controlling? Who else have you done this to?"

"No one! No one else!" sniveled Isabi. But Sakura noticed Isabi's hesitation, her fear, and knew Isabi was lying. She spiked her magic again, sent the sharp excruciating pain rushing throughout Isabi's body again.

"Tell me the truth!" Sakura demanded.

"No—"

Sakura narrowed her eyes again. Simple pain wasn't working, it seemed. She'd need to do something a bit more drastic, but her stomach curdled at the thought of inflicting any more pain. It was against all she'd ever learned as a healer, every sense of ethics she had developed… but sometimes, did the circumstances outweigh the crime? She let a bit more of her magic enter Isabi's body, sent it to another part of Isabi's brain, her amygdalae **(2)**, her emotion centers. By artificially, magically stimulating them, Isabi would be hit with a sudden, irrational wave of fear, an emotion so strong she would never be able to overcome it. And the beauty of it was that this was all in her mind, that she wasn't feeling any actual _physical_ pain…

"Are you ready to tell me the truth now?" Sakura taunted softly once Isabi's breaths got shallower in fear, making her voice as much like Orochimaru's as possible.

"_Oh gods,"_ moaned Isabi. "Yes, just make it _stop_—King Itachi—"

Sakura recoiled mentally. _"King Itachi?"_

"Yes—a year or two ago, Orochimaru simply showed me his body and told me that I was to take control of him, and I couldn't refuse—I had to do whatever he asked—"

"You mean King Itachi is _dead?"_

"Please, I'll do anything," begged Isabi incomprehensibly. "Just make this fear _stop_, Sakura—oh gods, oh gods, _oh gods—"_

"Why did you make Ino come back, then?"

"Because when you spoke to me this morning, I realized you were right! Orochimaru wanted to _kill_ Sasuke by starting that gods-damned war! And I couldn't let that happen—I _love_ him—but now I have no choice but to listen to Orochimaru. He'll ruin me if I don't… oh, I was _stupid_…"

Sakura stared down in horror at Isabi.

The blonde woman fixed Sakura with a look of newfound rage amidst crippling fear. "I hope you _enjoyed_ this, Sakura. Because tomorrow when I go to find Orochimaru and I tell him all about this little meeting of ours, you'll be gone for _good_—"

"No, you won't tell him about this meeting," interrupted Sakura suddenly.

"What do you _mean_—_why?"_

"Because you won't remember this meeting at all," explained Sakura. Isabi gave Sakura a momentary stare of shock, then slumped into unconsciousness.

When Sakura had isolated Isabi's cerebellum, she'd also sent a smaller stream of her magic to surround and isolate the woman's medial temporal lobe **(3)**. She remembered from Tsunade's lessons that that was the part of the brain the controlled the conversion of short term memories into long term memories—and by isolating Isabi's medial temporal lobe, Sakura ensured that Isabi would not be able to remember their conversation for longer than fifteen minutes—fifteen minutes that would be spent asleep, since Sakura had knocked Isabi unconscious.

Sakura dragged Isabi onto the couch, wincing as she stepped on the vase's glass fragments and forced the shards in her feet deeper inside. She quickly healed Isabi's few bruises. With any luck, when Isabi woke up the next morning, all she would remember would be her conversation with Orochimaru, and Sakura's interference would be completely forgotten.

Sakura sat down and gingerly removed the glass shards from her feet, wincing in pain as she did so. There were a few still in her back, but they would have to be either dissolved with her magic (of which it took an inordinate amount to do so) or removed later. She spent a precious ten minutes healing her injuries and bruises, until all that remained were some phantom pains, torn slippers, and a partially shredded dress.

She looked down at the peacefully sleeping Isabi, completely unaware of the world around her, and wished that she still had that luxury. Shaking herself from her reverie, Sakura walked out of Isabi's lush chambers, shaky and filled with self-loathing.

When she saw the servant girl outside, she ordered, "Clean up the vase that Lady Hideki threw inside. She's asleep now, so make sure you don't wake her. Also, don't tell her about the incident when she wakes up tomorrow. She lost control of herself for a moment. And you know how it is with ladies who have a case of the nerves. Just the slightest mention of anything could upset her…"

The shy, timid girl nodded seriously, solemnly, completely trusting. Sakura felt terrible for taking advantage of her like this again, but there was no other choice. And compared to everything else she'd just done, a little lie was hardly the worst of her worries…

But there were more important things to worry about now.

* * *

The Science Behind Sakura's Moves!

**(1)** The cerebellum is primarily associated with coordination and voluntary movement. Voluntary movement is basically any movement you make with conscious thought. Writing, walking, and playing the piano are all examples of voluntary movement. Breathing, digestion, and blinking are all examples of involuntary movements—actions you take without conscious thought. Coordination refers to balance. The cerebellum is the reason why you don't flop over the minute you stand up, and why you don't accidentally stab out your eye each time you try to poke your nose. Alcohol, in fact, inhibits the proper functioning of the cerebellum, and that's why when cops want to test if you're drunk, they ask you to touch your nose.

**(2)** The amygdala (plural is amygdalae; the brain has two amygdalae) is heavily involved in the processing and memory of emotional reactions. Have you ever felt like you hated someone? Have you ever felt love? Have you been so annoyed at someone that you wanted to kill them? Have you ever been terrified during a scary movie? Well, that's all because of these neat chemical reactions in your amygdalae, which are these tiny puny things hidden in the middle of your brain. The amygdala primarily deals with primitive emotions like pleasure, fear, and rage. The bigger someone's amygdala is, the more aggressive they tend to be. PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder) victims in particular, as well as war veterans in general to a lesser extent, have severely overactive amygdalae, probably due to the emotional and negative content of the memories that haunt them. Interestingly, the fact that they have such overactive amygdalae could possibly account for the aggressive behavior associated with PTSD victims and war veterans. Additionally, since the amygdala deals with the processing of the sensation of pleasure, it also plays a role in addiction to drugs, alcohol, thrill-seeking, etc.

**(3)** The medial temporal lobe of the brain does indeed control the formation of long term memories (basically, things you remember for longer than five minutes). Scientists discovered this in the 1950s, primarily due to a brain surgery that went spectacularly wrong. In 1953, a man (known to the public as patient HM) who suffered from severe epilepsy underwent surgery to remove parts of his brain (most significantly, the medial temporal lobe) to hopefully get rid of his seizures. Technically, you could say that the surgery was successful in that it did help control his epilepsy. However, after the surgery, he developed severe anterograde amnesia, which is the inability to form new long-term memories. He would remember things for five to ten minutes, and then he'd forget all about them, though all the memories he had prior to the surgery were largely unaffected. Interestingly enough, he could still learn new motor skills after the surgery. For instance, with enough repetition, he could be able to learn how to write in cursive or how to ice skate; he just wouldn't be able to remember how on earth he'd learned those skills in the first place. Creepy, huh? Anyways, the whole point of this is that the medial temporal lobe is heavily involved in forming long-lasting memories.

I'm not a brain surgeon or a neurologist. What is up there is what I (believed I) understood from reading a couple of different sources. As such, there may be inaccuracies in the explanations above. Also, the parts of the brain that I mentioned above often work in tandem with other parts of the brain and the body. For instance, the amygdala is not the only part of the brain dealing with emotions; instead, it's part of a much more complicated system in the brain related to memory, social perception, and emotional reaction, called the limbic system. The cerebellum is associated with coordination, true, but so is the inner ear; the cerebellum is also associated with voluntary movement, but so is the brain stem and the spine. The medial temporal lobes are not the only parts of the brain associated with long-term memory; so are the thalamus, the hypothalamus, and the basal ganglia. The brain is a marvelously complicated structure that I believe will take us centuries more to fully understand, if ever, so please keep in mind that what we do know about the brain is far, far dwarfed by what we don't know. Sakura's neat little tricks with stimulating/isolating certain parts of the brain is probably nowhere near realistic, but I did try to keep it from being totally unbelievable by doing some research, as you can see above.

* * *

_Review and something amazing will happen to you by the end of this week! What is this amazing thing, you wonder? Well, you'll just have to review to find out! ;D_

added 7.28.2010_  
_


	14. Introspection of a Traitor

This chapter is in Hinata's viewpoint. I decided the whole focusing-only-on-Sakura-thing really isn't working out as well as I'd hoped, so you can look forward to an expansion of POV's in the later chapters. This chapter is shorter than the last chapter (a measly four thousand words (this is sarcasm because four thousand words is a lot for me!) compared to the seven thousand words of last chapter), but I feel that it really gets the plot moving.

Thank you everyone for reviewing! As I'm putting this up I currently have 776 reviews! Holy shizzle! You're all awesome. :O

Thank you **pandamari** for your inspirational help this chapter! Also **SunshineandDaisys**! For more information about their awesomeness check out the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. ;D Also, haikus are mentioned in this chapter, so if you forgot what they were, once again, scroll down to the Author's Note at the end of the chapter to find out.

Also there wasn't much editing this chapter, since I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. And my spell check kept on automatically changing Uchiha to Unchaste. I mean WTF SPELL CHECK! So if there are any random "Unchaste"s in there somewhere, now you know why...

* * *

_**The Gate Amidst the Ivy**_

**Chapter Fourteen**_**  
**_

* * *

_(I say it's time we taught the little bitch a lesson._

Terrified green eyes. _Wh-what do you mean? What do you want with me!_

_Always hanging around with that demon brat… Little girls like you should know better!_

_St-stop! Leave me alone! If you don't, I—I'll tell the council elders!_

_And do you really think they'd defend the demon brat's bitch over _us_?_

_Leave me alo—_

A sharp slap, echoing throughout the alley.

_There's more where that came from._

_Help me! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!_

_It's a shame you're not a little older though… perhaps then we could have had some _real_ fun with you…)_

_

* * *

_

Hinata couldn't say she minded the confines of her stone cell too much. Unlike others would, she did not chafe at the close, muggy surroundings. They were merely a physical translation of the oppression she had suffered every day since her birth as the Hyuuga heiress. Although she wasn't sure _suffered_ was the right term to use. She knew she was far luckier than many of the people of Fire Country.

She sat stiffly in her cell, clenching her fists tightly. Her back was straightened regally although she longed to slouch. But a Hyuuga could never show weakness. Her eyes were closed, but that did not hinder her vision at all. In a place like this, however, she supposed she should be grateful for the gifts a Hyuuga bloodline had given her. She could anticipate the arrival of the guards far before she heard the scraping of keys in the lock. She could even get a picture of the inmates in the cells near hers, since her eyes could see through walls to a certain extent. She could also even see into the foggy future sometimes—the Hyuuga eyes were truly all-seeing, although she hadn't had a vision since her incarceration yet.

Her eyes were not a skill she employed often, however. As the Hyuuga heiress (though imprisoned, to be sure), she was granted a certain diplomatic immunity that protected her from sadistic guards. But unfortunately her cellmates were nowhere near as lucky as she. Through the thick stone walls of the solitary cells, she couldn't hear the snapping of their bones or smell the acrid scent of urine as they wet themselves in fear of the guards—her other senses were nowhere near as keen as her eyes—but she could _see_ the agony on their faces, the fear, the groveling as they tried to avoid yet another punishment.

There was a pretty brown-haired girl in the cell directly across from hers—or she had once been pretty. But Hinata almost could not stand the sight of what the guards did to her body day in and day out, keeping her eyes affixed on the girl sometimes in a mixture of morbid curiosity and horrified sympathy. From reading the lips of the guards, she could tell that the girl's name was either _Akane_ or _Ayune_—though more often than not the guards called her slut or bitch and other words Hinata did not recognize. Hinata knew she would never be able to survive that sort of degradation and was glad for the status her rank brought her—though she felt immediately terrible for so much as thinking that.

To her left there was a middle-aged man—almost old, but not quite—with emaciated features and stick-thin limbs. He wasn't visited often by the guards. She supposed it was because they had tired of him, because he never spoke a single word for fear of them now. He simply picked listlessly at his food, eating only because he knew that if he attempted to starve himself the guards would be back. (Secretly, Hinata wondered callously why they even bothered to keep him alive these days.) And whenever a guard _did_ visit he simply curled up in fetal position, abandoning all of the dignity a man of his age and experience should have. He was named _Goro_ or _Haru_, Hinata gleaned through careful observation, though she found it difficult to narrow his name down any further.

But the one who interested her the most was her cellmate to the right (was his name _Naruno? Maruto?_). He was blond-haired and blue-eyed and she could tell that his smile would have been something stunning to see, though of course he had never smiled in this hellhole. He cursed and spat and fought against the guards, even though it was hopeless, even though his punishments were painful to watch—whippings and broken bones and systematic starvation. She had only been here for three days, but already she could see he healed inordinately quickly. It was almost… unnatural.

Hinata wondered how long he had been here. His eyes were like dull rock, eroded and smoothened by the constant force of wind buffeting against him, but still there, still strong, still unbreakable. It almost seemed like he had been in this dungeon for years—his growth was stunted and his limbs were weak to prove it—but he fought with the spirit of someone who remained unbroken. He was near death from all the torture, but still he refused to bend. The most recent ordeal had left him unconscious, and Hinata knew his injuries this time were so terrible that unconscious he would stay for quite a long while afterwards... if he even managed to survive. His determination escaped her understanding, and Hinata found that it was all she could do to admire him.

Hinata noticed a guard walking down the narrow hallway in between cells. In case he was visiting her (finally? She hadn't been visited by a single guard yet, except for when the royal guard had brought her down here) , she straightened and arranged her legs in as regal a position as she could manage on a wooden bench. He stopped in front of the door to her cell, and Hinata watched through closed eyes as he searched through his tunic for his prison keys. As he buried the key into the lock, Hinata quickly deactivated her eyes. It simply wouldn't do for any guard to suspect her of attempting to escape.

The door swung open, and Hinata opened her eyes as if surprised that a guard had entered. He was hulking and brown-haired, with a somewhat clever if brutish face that was all broad planes and rough edges. He had brought the meal for the day with him, a bland affair of water and some strange porridge. But it was a meal, at least, and that was more than the other inmates here had had all week. The guard set the meal down on the floor by the door. Hinata knew he wanted her to come to him, to get down on her knees to pick up the food, but she had not lost that measure dignity yet. Even though she _was _starving...

"The meal is prepared," the guard told her. Hinata stared impassively at him and thought he was about to leave, until he paused. He continued mockingly, sneeringly, "Hyuugas delight in haikus, don't they, prisoner?" He sounded derogatory.

Hinata could not quite hide her surprise between the famed, impassive Hyuuga mask. Well... _that_ was a random question... but as she pored carefully through his words, she realized that everything he had just spoken to her had been in haiku as well. Could this man be loyal to the Hyuugas, not the Uchihas? He claimed that Hyuugas enjoyed haikus... and then he had gone ahead and _spoken_ in haiku. It was far too coincidental.

She was inwardly relieved. Before she had been allowed into an Uchiha stronghold like the main castle, the Hyuuga bodyguards must have made sure that at least a few of the people in the castle were loyal to the Hyuuga. Otherwise, allowing Hinata in was practically a death wish, and while the Hyuuga clan could be called many things, _stupid_ was not one of them. And it seemed that their care had paid off, after Duke Orochimaru had betrayed his hospitality. If they did not have a plan for her escape, at the very least they had a plan to make her experience much easier than it should be, or else they wouldn't have tried to communicate with her.

Hinata let a lengthy silence stretch between them before answering consideringly, "Of c-course we do, guard. May I ask why y-you wonder? Is that too forward?" _You're a Hyuuga. What is going on here? Tell me what's happening_.

"Namikaze was—a great poet and seer. My most preferred verse—" The guard paused, waiting for Hinata to interrupt.

A sudden flash of inspiration hit Hinata. There was a famous Namikaze phrase... that dealt with birds and escaping... and birds were the favored imagery of the Hyuugas... could it be that the guard was trying to warn her of an impending jailbreak? "It would be: 'Hawks hunt silently/At midnight they escape, quick,/To their broods and nests', would it not, guard? It is the favorite of many." _Will the Hyuuga guards be sneaking in at midnight to free me?_

The guard continued sneering at her, but made no move to the negative. Hinata inwardly breathed a sigh of relief again. So she _would_ be saved from this terrible pit. She almost trembled in relief, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions yet... She continued, "My most favorite of his more obscure verses, however, is this: 'But a little proof/Is needed for even the/Faithful believers.'" _Prove to me that the guards are coming to save me. I'm still not sure yet._

The guard growled at her, "But Namikaze went on to say: 'When there is no choice/One must accept promises/That may be specious.'" _I don't have any proof with me. You'll just have to trust me._ He went on to say, " And I never asked for your opinion anyways, _prisoner_. Be glad I don't have you whipped for insubordination. Eat your meal quickly. It may be the last one I'll ever bring you."

_This will be the last day you'll be in this prison._

The guard left, satisfied, as Hinata lowered her head in deference, his keys jingling in his tunic. She could keep up appearances for a bit longer.

Hinata decided to check on the blond again with her Hyuuga eyes. She had a strange, almost obsessive fascination with him and realized with almost suffocating sadness that she could feel his life force slipping away, trapped as he was in his prison. He was going to die soon, she was sure of it, from the injuries and the starvation and the abuse.

And she couldn't get the image of his fire-spitting, dull-rock river-blue eyes as he cursed at the guards out of her head.

_

* * *

_Sometime later, a resting Hinata awoke to the sound of a key scraping against her prison lock. She had felt uneasy in this place—who wouldn't?—but had decided it would be wise to get some sleep before the escape attempt so she would not hinder her saviors too much. She sat up, ramrod straight, and watched quietly as two men entered her cell. It was the guard from before, as well as one of the best Hyuuga bodyguards in their history, a man named Neji Hyuuga. The bitter look in his blank eyes frightened her, almost as much as the sibilant Duke Orochimaru's leery gaze. She did not know what she had ever done to earn his animosity, but he did his job—far better even than those earnestly loyal to the Hyuuga name—and Hinata was not surprised that he had been sent on this crucial mission.

"Get up," he told her frigidly. "we're going to put a powerful notice-me-not spell on you. There's a carriage waiting by the main stables, ready to go. You must be silent at all times and obey us unthinkingly, without question. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," Hinata nodded her assent shakily. While the brunette guard stood by the side, Neji strode forward. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he stared down at her, murmuring archaic words of magic that Hinata more felt than heard. She blushed shyly at his proximity—then a flash of pained blue eyes nearly unbalanced her. She wondered if those blue eyes would soften if they looked at her... and then in shock she wondered what was _happening_ to her. She was fairly certain she was blushing harder as well.

"Come on, we have to leave quickly," urged the guard. "I've been assigned the sole watch tonight, but there's no telling if someone decides to come down here unannounced."

Neji said the closing words, and Hinata gasped softly at the strange feeling of pins and needles all over her body. It was unpleasant if not painful. What was more painful was the thought of leaving blue-eyes _(Naruno?)_ behind. He was unconscious... near death... he didn't even know her, or she him, but his defiance... his _eyes_... she was half-sure that she was in love with him already, and she wasn't even sure that she knew his name. She was coming up with a plan, an idiotic plan...

"D-do you have the keys to all the cells here?" she asked the guard tentatively.

The guard glanced at Neji for permission to speak (this secretly embarrassed her—_she_ should be the dominant presence in a room, her father had always told her), and then said, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Hinata turned pleadingly to Neji, working up her courage. "P-please—there's a p-prisoner here. His name is Naruno. Could we—could we p-please bring him along?"

Neji did not even give her request a moment's consideration. "No." He began dragging her out of the cell, the guard following.

Hinata bit her lip, wishing she could twiddle her fingers. "P-please, Cousin N-Neji! He—he has an unnaturally fast healing rate," she said desperately. "Our h-healers could study him, f-find out his secrets—"

There was a sharp pain in her cheek. Hinata stared up at Neji in complete, wordless shock. As the Hyuuga heiress, no one had ever dared to raise a hand to her. _Never_. Cruel words were well within her experience, but actual physical violence—

"Listen, _dear heiress_," hissed Neji, making the endearment sound like a dirty word. "you have been living a spoiled, sheltered existence all your life. This is the one day you will not get your way, do you understand? It is your fate to be saved, just as it is this inmate's fate to die. This is inescapable—"

Hinata was filled with a cold rage unlike anything she had ever felt before. _No one_ had hit her. _No one_ had ever accused her of being spoiled and sheltered—she knew there were others who had suffered far more than she, but her existence was anything _but_ idyllic, with the weight of the clan's future on her shoulders since her birth. And she knew above all that she would never be able to live with herself if she left Naruno behind. She wished she could take along everyone in these cells with her, but even she knew _that_ was impractical, and someone like him, someone who refused to break or to bend, deserved to live. He deserved to live far more than her, anyways; Hinata knew she could never have stood a single moment of the pain he had. "No, _you_ listen, my dear bodyguard. I am your mistress, and as your mistress I am ordering you free this man as well as me. I will refuse to leave this cell until you agree upon your honor as a Hyuuga to treat his life with the same priority you would treat mine."

That was a monumental declaration. In effect Hinata was telling Neji that Naruno was just as high-ranked as her, just as aristocratic. The guard coughed nervously. "We have to leave soon—"

Neji's eyes glittered coldly. "I should just knock you unconscious. Your attempt to circumvent fate—"

"I have no wish to listen to you prattle on about fate," interrupted Hinata with a confidence and coldness she was nowhere near feeling. "If you dare to knock me out, then once I return to the Hyuuga compound I will have you stripped of your rank and expelled from this family. You will be forced to live your days as an exile, as a half-living, half-dead man. No Uchiha land would accept you, you having been a Hyuuga, and no Hyuuga would accept you either, you having been exiled. You will be required to flee far from here, and nothing could save you from our righteous wrath."

Neji stared down at her, his face hateful. His eyes stayed fixed to Hinata, though his next words were directed at the guard. "Very well then, guard. You have heard the Hyuuga heiress's words. Free this _Naruno."_ His gaze sharpened on Hinata. "I suppose that is your way of showing gratitude, is it, _Hinata?"_

Hinata stayed guiltily silent. She knew she would be expected to reprimand Neji for his inappropriate familiarity with her, but she could not find it within herself to do so. She couldn't blame him for being bitter, after all. She had just threatened Neji's entire well-being, all for a strange prisoner. Her actions were incomprehensible to her, but all she could feel now was a tremendous relief that Naruno would be saved.

* * *

As the carriage rolled off, the ebony horses running silently across the road, Hinata allowed herself a deep breath. Neji sat beside her, utterly stiff. The guard (she found out later that his name was Daitaro) sat next to their extra tag-along, making sure he did not fall off the carriage seat in his unconscious state. Their escape had gone off flawlessly, nearly too flawlessly almost, save for Neji's and her altercation at the beginning. There was a great tension between them now, far more tangible than before. He was dangerous to her now, Hinata realized with great sadness. It would be so, so easy for him to be lured into becoming a traitor... but thankfully, he still had a bone-deep loyalty to the Hyuuga clan that was unbreakable, though it had come close to shattering today.

But all those paled in comparison to the almost-relief she felt, staring at Naruno across the seat from her. He was smaller than she'd realized, but being trapped in prison had of course stunted his growth. His blond hair was matted, stringy, dirty. His skin was covered with a thick layer of dirt, and his clothes could barely be called rags. He had several wounds across his body, large, gaping, open wounds that had been inflicted only to hurt, that had been rubbed with sand and tar and oil until they were infected, festering messes. He breathed uneasily, making a painful wheezing sound with each inhalation. His right arm was bent at a sickening angle, and she was certain all of his fingers were broken. He was bleeding all over the carriage. She did not even want to think about the state of his back.

"Do you—do you think he'll s-survive?" asked Hinata softly.

Neji stared distantly out the window, though Hinata doubted it was for the landscape. It was impossible to see anything in the dark of night. "It is his fate to die."

Daitaro looked down at Naruno. "It's unlikely... although you did mention his remarkable healing rate."

"I-I did..." Hinata wavered uncertainly, worried for him.

"By the way, about Naruno..." began Daitaro.

Hinata looked up from her close inspection of Naruno, surprised to see the smallest hint of a smile on his rough, wide face. "Y-yes?"

"I believe his name is Naruto. That is what the other guards called him, at least."

Blushing furiously, Hinata said, "O-oh. I—I didn't know."

* * *

OH YES I JUST HAD NEJI BITCH SLAP HINATA. It was fun.

Also, I was originally going to have Naruto be dead (yeah, yeah, blasphemy, I know, whatever). So you have **pandamari** to thank for his current state of living. She harangued me last chapter over IM until I gave in and agreed to make Naruto reappear magically somehow (DESPITE THE FACT THAT I ORIGINALLY PLANNED HIM TO BE DEAD! NOW HOW AM I GOING TO FIX THE PLOT HOLES MARI! GRR!) ...Oh well. I think I have something figured out. And if I run into trouble I shall pester Mari until she helps me. Because she owes me now... So no worries noble readers!

Everyone give a big round of applause to **SunshineandDaisys**! She's reviewed EVERY SINGLE FREAKING CHAPTER of this story with the longest reviews I have ever seen for each chapter! I'd also like to take this moment to thank everyone else that reviewed, especially those who reviewed every chapter. You guys make me smile! :) Also, thank you for all the compliments on me trying to using science last chapter! XD I'm taking AP Bio next year (OH GAWD SUMMER HOMEWORK I STILL NEED TO START!), and I've heard that the class is a real killer, so I need all the extra knowledge I can get. xD

Anyways, notes for this chapter:

Haiku is a type of poetry usually found in Asian cultures. It follows a 5-7-5 syllable scheme; that is, the first line must be five syllables, the second line most be seven syllables, and the third line must be five syllables. I wrote all the haikus used in this chapter, which should be pretty obvious seeing as they all suck big time... clearly I am not cut out for a career in poetry. At least I learned that much from writing this chapter. xD Anyways, please forgive the epic fail-ness of most of these haikus. I tried my best but sometimes the best is not good enough... xD Just for kicks, here are all the haikus in this chapter, spaced out to make their poetic structure clearer. They are in order of how they appear in the chapter.

_The meal is prepared._

_Hyuugas delight in haikus,_

_Don't they, prisoner?_

..._  
_

_Of course we do, guard._

_May I ask why you wonder?_

_Is that too forward?_

..._  
_

_Namikaze was_

_A great poet and seer._

_My most preferred verse_—

...

_Hawks hunt silently._

_At midnight, they escape, quick,  
_

_To their broods and nests._

...

_But a little proof  
_

_Is needed for even the_

_Faithful believers._

...

_When there is no choice,_

_One must accept promises_

_That may be specious._

God, poetry fail._  
_

_

* * *

_Remember to review! I would love you forever and ever! This time, if you review, I'll give you your own rainbow...

edited 8.17.10


	15. Men Who Ask Too Much

Those who expected a huge long update: sorry. Those who expected more SasuSaku action, or even more Sasuke: sorry. Those who expected more Sakura: sorry. Those who expected more Hinata: sorry. Those who expected more NaruHina: sorry. SORRY OKAY?

It's just that I have ridiculous writer's block. I basically had to force myself to write this chapter. You can probably tell because it's much much shorter than usual. Sorry. :( But I figured I needed to do SOMETHING for my lovely readers, after basically abandoning this story for a few months! Sorry about that, too. It's just that I have so much AP homework it's not even funny. I barely have time to sleep, let alone write. In fact, because of this update I have a feeling I will be up all night doing my homework. Grr.

Anyways, I know that this chapter is probably not what you wanted! BUT it reveals some plot points! Yay? And it gets the plot going even more. And it reveals some stuff you'd like to know about Naruto. And I promise next chapter I will try to include as much SasuSaku as possible! ...Just not this chapter, sorry. xD Please understand though, lately it's been very difficult for me, so you guys are lucky you're even getting an update. ;D

I realized I said sorry a lot in this note. Sorry.

* * *

**_The Gate Amidst the Ivy_**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**

* * *

**

_Sakura, aged twelve_

_(I WAS TRYING TO MAKE SURE THEY'D NEVER HURT YOU AGAIN, SAKURA! And you—and you—you're telling them to take me _away_?_

_You were going to kill them, Naruto! You can't control the—_thing_—inside of you! You need_ help_! And Lord Tomoya told me he could give it to you!_

_So what if I was going to kill them? Don't you know what they were going to try to do to you, Sakura-chan!_

_I _do_ know! But—but—I never wanted you to _kill_, Naruto—you _scared_ me, Naruto!_

_I would never hurt you, Sakura-chan!_

_You know what, sometimes I'm not so sure! Please, Naruto, trust me, Lord Tomoya will help you—_

_All because some fancy little noble told you a few sweet words, you offer me up to him on a silver platter. And you expect me to _trust_ you now, Sakura, after all this? _A long pause between the two, and then there was a look in his blue eyes that someone as inherently good as him should never have had.

_And gods help me, Sakura, I do… I still do…_

_Naruto, Lord Tomoya will help you. Please, just trust me!)_

_

* * *

_

A few weeks after the event, after she'd _told_, Sakura overheard a conversation while passing by the orange vendor.

"Did you hear what happened to those nice young men?" muttered a woman to her partner, as she speculatively sniffed at the fresh oranges.

_(I say it's time we taught the little bitch a lesson—)_

"Yes, it was terrible, wasn't it? Weren't they found nearly mauled to death? Kind young Arata, who helped me with the groceries just last week!"

_(And do you really think they'd defend the demon brat's bitch over _us_?)_

"And Akihiko, that upstanding young man my dear daughter Tomoe is engaged to—" added another woman as she was passing by, overhearing their conversation.

_(It's a shame you're not a little older though… perhaps then we could have had some _real_ fun with you…)_

Sakura shivered and pressed her soft hand to her bruised, blackened eye, still not fully faded away.

"And those fine friends of his! How terrible," sighed the first woman.

The second woman, a portly but dignified matron, lowered her voice. "It's a good thing that demon brat was arrested for assaulting them."

"But he's so young!"

"Demons are all the same," muttered the third darkly. "I say it's much better to have _any_ assaulter off the streets, no matter how young it might be—makes me feel more comfortable letting my dear Tomoe go off on her own to the market, you know."

The two other women nodded. "Yes, it's better for all of us that the nobles took him away," decided one.

_(S-Sakura-chan… why weren't you there? I needed you…)_

"Did you notice that Haruno girl walking around with bruises?" gossiped the first.

The second woman nodded wisely. "Yes, I bet that's why she reported him. I think that despicable creature was hitting her as well! Well, I applaud the girl for standing up to him, for reporting his crimes _finally_—"

The third woman shuddered. "And she's only _twelve_, that poor girl! How scared of him she must have been!"

Sakura _had_ been scared—he'd come to her, covered in _their _blood, his eyes red and dazed and unseeing, smiling that he'd gotten revenge for her, that he'd given those bastards what they deserved for hurting her, and for the first time she'd realized that Naruto was someone _dangerous_. Someone as dangerous as him needed to be put away. Now she understood the other villagers. After all, all those people must have hated him for a _reason_, right? And there she had been, staring at that reason.

But because he was her friend she'd get help for him instead—and soon, the demon would be gone, she'd decided. Soon, she'd thought with the bright clear innocence of a child, they'd be together as they always had been, only without the dark shadow of the demon over them, tainting them as it always had, and the villagers would accept them for who they were. But ever since Lord Tomoya had taken him away a few weeks ago, terrible rumors had spread, rumors of execution, and even Sakura realized somewhere inside that there was no way Naruto would come back now.

_(Oh, Naruto, I'm so sorry, so very, very sorry—_

_Sakura-chan, I _trusted_ you! And you—_

She couldn't look at him, because she'd done the one thing she'd promised never to do to him. She'd betrayed him. But hadn't it been the right thing to do? She wasn't so sure now, watching him as he was dragged away—_)_

"Do you think that demon had bewitched her, somehow? That'd be the only way he would actually manage to make someone befriend _him_!" added the first lady.

Sakura had been young and scared and an absolute fool. She _had_ been bewitched—not by Naruto, but by an overzealous noble's pretty words, seeking as he was to gain favor with the royal court all the way in distant Castle Konoha by imprisoning the demon. And she had made a mistake, a terrible one, one that could never be fixed, one she was forever damned for. She made a promise to herself then, hearing the cruel gossip of those carelessly callous women, for Naruto's sake, though she could not help him now, that if she ever made another friend again, she'd follow that friend to the ends of the earth, no matter what—

_(You're right, Ino. You could make me leave, you could choose someone else to accompany you, but I—I couldn't ever leave you. I'd do whatever you told me to do, because…_

Because I don't want to betray another friend. But I could never tell you that, Ino._)_

She realized that she had been too naïve, trusting Lord Tomoya as she had. And because of that naiveté, she had _hurt_ Naruto. She had hurt her best friend, her brother, one of the few people she loved. She couldn't trust _anyone_ who offered to help her ever again. Not without knowing their intentions, not without knowing each thought that passed through their cruel little minds—

_OhgodsohgodsohgodsNaruto—_

Apologizing was useless now. Now that he had been killed, _because of her._

* * *

_Present Day, in Castle Konoha_

When Ayame got the summons from Isabi to report to her lady's quarters, she went as slowly as she could without seeming disrespectful. Ayame had no wish to get involved in Isabi's schemes, but it would be in her best interests to curry her mistress's favor. She was a mere handmaiden after all, and though that gave her a certain status amongst commoners, it was nothing compared to the power of a noble. And, well, should Isabi favor her enough—that could be her way into the court. Isabi might put in a good word for Ayame to Orochimaru; and Orochimaru _had_ hinted that a sponsorship to the royal court might be in the works if Ayame pleased him…

(But sometimes she wondered if the costs were worth it. And then she remembered what her father would do to her if she returned, his black ugly rage. The castle was the only place where she could escape him, after all.)

The girl that seemed to perpetually guard the entrance to Isabi's chambers—Noiko, was it? It was something like that—bowed lowly toward Ayame, recognizing her. Ayame noticed with vague interest that Noiko looked almost hunted. Perhaps life at court was proving too stressful for the girl, but she would soon learn—and she would either flounder and drown or learn to swim with the best of them. Ayame had had to go through much the same learning process in her younger years, and obviously had come out as one of the better ones.

Looking around the lush room, Ayame found Isabi reclined on a couch near the entrance of the parlor, spread out like a feast for the eyes.

"Oh, Ayame," declared Isabi. "How wonderful to see you!"

Ayame barely refrained from rolling her eyes at the redundancy of the statement. Isabi hardly had to act so surprised—she _had_ been the one who called for her, after all.

"Do sit down, please," insisted Isabi, smiling invitingly. Ayame did so, placing herself stiffly in one of the overstuffed chairs facing the couch. Isabi pushed herself up from the couch, stretching her back leisurely. There was some utterly sensual undertone in Isabi's voice, a ripple of seduction present in her words that did not change whether she was speaking to a man or to a woman, to a child or to a grandparent. It grated Ayame's nerves.

"I do declare, I must have slept on the wrong side of the bed last night!" trilled Isabi. "My body feels so _sore_. And what a ball I must have had last night—I can barely remember climbing into bed!"

"How odd," declared Ayame coolly, perfunctorily. She had no interest whatsoever in whatever inane, banal small talk Isabi chose to make. "Did you need me for anything?"

Gaze sharpening, Isabi said, "My darling _handmaiden_, what a hurry you seem to be in today!"

Properly chastised, Ayame dipped her head placatingly. The only reason Isabi ever used her official status was to remind her of her place in the order of things, and clearly Isabi felt that this was one rudeness too much to tolerate.

Satisfied, Isabi continued, "Our dearest duke paid me a visit last night, Ayame."

Ayame nodded. "And what did he say, my lady?"

"Oh, he only chastised me for bringing Ino back," she said airily.

Ayame asked curiously, "Where _had_ Ino been, after all? I was never quite sure."

"You silly girl, I had _killed_ her, of course."

Ayame mentally recoiled. "Wha—"

"Don't act so shocked, dear Ayame. You know my gift, and you know as well as I that Ino's death was part of the plan. Poison the sugar with strychnine, replace the blueberries with belladonna just to be safe."

"But, Sakura had—"

"Yes, _that_ was annoying. But I strangled that annoying little chit later, and Orochimaru will take care of Sakura." Isabi's eyes sharpened on something Ayame had tried to hide—that same quality was why Isabi had flourished amongst the cutthroat nobles rather than faltered. She smiled mockingly. "Oh, poor child, don't tell me you were _glad_ that Ino had survived!"

But Ayame _had_ been. She had tried, in her own roundabout way, to warn Sakura. A secret part of her that she refused to acknowledge had rejoiced when she'd found out that Sakura was one of the most fearsome healers in the land. Even though she knew it was not part of _the plan_…

_(There have been rumors that you… that you know magic… Have you—have you ever healed others before?)_

Isabi sighed. "Dear Ayame! You naïve girl, full as you are of the milk of kindness—I sometimes wonder how you've survived in Castle Konoha." She laughed, once again mocking her.

Ayame couldn't remember a single instance when someone had called her kind and truly meant it. She wondered if that should worry her.

"And," continued Isabi, "you knew that Ino's death is necessary to Orochimaru's plans. If he's not successful—why, he might even send you back to your _father_. Doesn't everyone think you're the daughter of a rich merchant, that dear daddy's money is the only way a girl as _common_ as you was let in? No one would expect you to be the daughter of a drunkard and a thief, would they? And if Orochimaru tires of your usefulness, well, back to that thieving drunkard you go. And wouldn't it just be such a shame if you had to go back to someone as disgusting as he?"

Ayame stood up, ice rushing through her veins, making everything infinitely clearer. In a cool voice, she said, "My lady, I don't believe I like the way you're talking about my father."

Superbly amused, Isabi let out a champagne-glass laugh. "Oh, really? Do tell me what part of what I said wasn't the truth. And who are _you_ to order _me_? Oh, and sit down, child. You're taking this far more personally than you ought to."

Ayame sat down in a way that was as slow and regal as any lady's. "And I wonder what will happen to _you_ if Orochimaru tires of your services?" she jabbed calmly in return, phrasing her question so suggestively on purpose. She watched with satisfaction as a glint of fury lit in Isabi's eyes at the implication. "Will he ruin your father? I expect so. What will you do then, once your father's money has all but dried up? Will you turn to the streets like your mother and her mother before her? Everyone knows that you're damaged goods already. No gentleman would keep you as his mistress."

"Oh, how cheap of you," dismissed Isabi, but Ayame, satisfied, noted the tightening of her jaw. "Only the most credulous children would believe those disgustingly vile rumors. And only the most uncouth would say them to my face."

Smiling coldly, Ayame asked, "Well, my lady, I believe I have made my point. And once again, I ask, what did you call me here for?"

"Sakura Haruno is becoming far more trouble than she is worth," said Isabi. "We'll need to get her out of the way."

"Yes?" Ayame asked implacably. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"Unfortunately, it's much more difficult to put away the future Bonded of dear Prince Sasuke than it is to imprison a Hyuuga. We'll need an actual basis to convince Sasuke."

Ayame watched Isabi carefully.

"Thankfully for us, it is rather convenient how Sakura was carrying the bowl of belladonna berries that poisoned Ino and me, isn't it? You'll have to testify to Prince Sasuke that you saw her switching the berries. Attempted murder of a member of the royal court is enough to get anyone a nice few years in the dungeon, and either way Sakura's reputation would be terribly damaged by the whole scandal. She'd never be able to show her face in respectable society, even if dear Sasuke decides not to imprison her. And with the word of Duke Orochimaru behind you, he'd naturally be much more inclined to believe you," smiled Isabi in victory.

Again, Ayame felt the bile rising in her throat. The Lady Ino, the Lady Hinata… and now, finally, Sakura? All sacrificed for the ambitions of a man who had enough power already. When would it stop? _Would_ it ever stop? And who was to say that eventually Orochimaru wouldn't sacrifice Ayame _herself_—

Something of her disgust must have shown on her face. "Oh, don't act so high and mighty," Isabi said sneeringly. "And you know what will happen to you if you fail, don't you, dear girl?"

Ayame couldn't stand to look at someone as disgusting as Isabi anymore. She glanced down, to her side, to the table beside her… the table that looked rather empty. Hadn't there been a vase there before? A magnificent sapphire vase made of porcelain imported from who-knew-where, halfway across the world?

"You'll do it, won't you?" prodded Isabi.

Ayame looked away from the curiously empty table. "Do I have a choice?" she asked bitterly, ironically.

Lady Hideki smiled in triumph. "Well, as long as you know your place."

There was a loathing, hating silence, a silence that spoke quite clearly of Ayame's inferiority. It was a silence that Ayame would do anything to escape. "Wasn't there a vase here?" asked Ayame suddenly.

Isabi's brow furrowed, and then she said vaguely, "You know… I can't quite… remember. That's… curious. Well, it's beside the point. You're dismissed now. I'll inform you when Duke Orochimaru wishes you to _confess_ to Prince Sasuke. You had better be ready and convincing."

Ayame noticed a sudden pain in her palms and realized that she had been clenching her fists. She took a deep breath and forcibly relaxed her hands. "Very well, then, my lady. I am at your service."

"And please don't forget it. I would hate to have a repeat of today. It was rather inconvenient to show you your place once again."

Ayame shot her a look so empty and void of any emotion that it couldn't even have been called cool.

"Very good, dear. _Do_ keep that absolutely wonderful look," advised Isabi delightedly. "It will serve you well in the royal court—should you ever make it there."

Ayame left the chambers without another word.

* * *

But before she went back to her rooms, she stopped in front of the servant girl Noiko and asked her a question.

"Did anyone besides the Lady Hideki come here recently?" she asked.

"No," said the servant girl confidently, competently.

Ayame raised an eyebrow challengingly. That phrase had been far too confident. Nothing about Noiko was confident. It was clear she was lying.

"Don't lie to me, dear. I'm merciful, and I'll give you this one chance to make up for your sin, before I have you expelled from the castle."

Noiko started in fright. "O-oh! I'm so sorry!" She looked down. "It's just that—she told me I wasn't to tell anyone—"

_She?_ Who had told her not to tell? Isabi or her mysterious visitor?

"Well, you'll tell me," demanded Ayame. "I'm her personal handmaiden. That gives me the right to know."

"I—I don't know her name," admitted Noiko. "But she had—it looked to me like—like she had pink hair. Even though I know that people don't _really_ have pink hair." She frowned in realization. "And I didn't notice her come in either, actually. All I saw was her coming out." She dared to meet Ayame's glance timidly. "Did I—did I do anything wrong?"

"No," said Ayame distractedly. "Forget I asked." And she wandered off.

Sakura—but what was _Sakura_ doing in Isabi's chambers? That meant Sakura _had_ to know at least a little about Isabi's schemes—she really _would_ have to be taken care of, then. But Ayame didn't know if she could handle another lie, another sin. There _had_ to be a way, a way without damning them both…

A plan began developing in Ayame's head. She could play the game as well as any of those nobles too, after all.

* * *

Anyone catch the Macbeth reference? :) Oh, and for those wondering about ATF, my other story: absolutely no inspiration for that. I think I'll continue working on it AFTER I finish TGATI, sorry.

_Unless you review, I'm going to hunt you down and hit you over the head with a red truncheon! Grr!_

published 9.29.10_  
_


	16. Playing at God

Sorry for any weird commas or spacing. Document manager was being funky, and I tried to fix whatever weirdness I saw, but chances are I didn't get to all of it. Short chapter again, but better than nothing, right? -wince-

* * *

**_The Gate Amidst the Ivy_**

**Chapter Seventeen

* * *

**

"The Lady Haruno has betrayed us."

Prince Sasuke gazed imperiously at Duke Orochimaru, his expression fixed. "What do you mean?"

"She has defected to the Hyuugas. Her friendship with the heiress was never a secret, as you know."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, his obsidian eyes implacable.

"And there is one more thing, "added Orochimaru.

"Yes ?"

"The Hyuuga heiress ,when she escaped, took the demon container with her. "

His features impassive enough to be carved out of stone, Sasuke looked away from Orochimaru. He had honestly thought... Sakura had been different. She had been quiet and submissive around him, hiding behind a facade as everyone in this court did, but behind all that he saw a _backbone._ He saw an equal. She stood up to him, a rare occurrence anywhere in Konoha, and he'd found himself looking forward to their meetings. He looked forward to saying things, doing things, that made her blush or stare up at him in shock, because they were the very few unrehearsed, unplanned reactions he had ever received. Sakura had never been a simpering lady looking to please her prince, or an eager noble looking for an advantageous alliance.

But she was a threat to his country, and that was unacceptable. He protected what was his, and he avenged his people. Traitors were despicable.

"Very well. Send a squadron of the royal guard after her ,with Kakashi as the head. When she is caught, return her to the castle for questioning."

Orochimaru smiled.

* * *

_A Few Hours Earlier_

Taking a deep breath, Ayame stared at the door of the Green Room for a moment before knocking purposefully. Realizing belatedly that she should probably introduce herself, she added coolly, "Haruno, it's me, Fumiko. I have something of utmost importance to tell you."

She waited for a moment; then, the door swung slowly open and Sakura stared up at her with wary eyes. Her pink hair hung messily about her face, and her dress was wrinkled. There were dark bags under her eyes. Ayame was fairly certain that she looked similar to Sakura, but she would never lower herself to showing her fear like Sakura did. She wondered how exactly Sakura had managed to survive so long in the court with such open eyes.

And so she strode confidently into Sakura's suite, so much bigger than hers, and savagely clamped down on the surge of jealousy that flooded through her. "You are a fool, involving yourself in these intrigues," Ayame told her calmly, seating herself on a lavishly embroidered peridot-green couch.

A brief spark of rebellion flared in Sakura's eyes. "And you know what you are talking about, I presume?" she prodded, probing for answers.

Ayame shot her a glance that told her in no uncertain terms exactly what the older girl thought of Sakura's clumsy attempt at information-gathering. "Whatever the case, Orochimaru has decided you must be eliminated. He has planned for me to testify to Prince Sasuke that _you_ were the one that attempted to poison Isabi and Ino—"

"But that's _absurd_—Isabi was the one who—"

"If you think that was a revelation to me, you are far behind the rest of us," Ayame cut in ruthlessly. "Now listen to me. You are in danger. Even my accusation would be enough to destroy your reputation, and Orochimaru will make certain that far more than that will be destroyed with it. You must flee to the Hyuugas."

Sakura recoiled. "What—"

_Don't give them any time to think, to consider alternatives. Make them think the situation is far more urgent than it is_, she heard Isabi counseling her. "There is no place with you here with the Uchihas; Orochimaru will be on you every moment, trying to destroy you. As it is, the Hyuugas are the only ones that would dare defy the Uchihas, and they are probably planning to do so already. You have already formed a close association with the heiress—"

"Friendship," interrupted Sakura. She glared back at Ayame with burning eyes. "What I have formed with _Hinata_ is a close _friendship_, and it was never based on any political gain—"

"Call it what you may," Ayame said coolly. Sakura was an idealist, she realized, and Ayame knew all to well what the world did to idealists. _Just give it time._ "The fact remains that, despite her timidity, even her mere name is quite influential. You will be protected there, and eventually when this all cools down, you will be able to return to the castle." No, she wouldn't be able to return, not after seeking sanctuary with _the chief enemies of the state_, but otherwise, Sakura would refuse to even consider the idea.

A shadow of suspicion flitted through Sakura's clear eyes. "Why are you helping me? You've never shown the slightest hint of fondness for me."

_(Such scandalous possessions should never be found in the presence of a future lady of the court._

_Please. I'll hide it away. But just—give it to me. Give it to me!_

_I'll dispose of it myself. Consider this a favor that you ought remember. Besides, Haruno, it is not becoming of a lady to beg.)_

Now time to show a bit of vulnerability. In order to gain anything from anybody, you had to give something of yourself. And it was best if what you gave was genuine, so Ayame searched deep inside her for her wellspring of doubt, and let a little drop trickle out of her uncaring mask. She gazed directly at Sakura, honestly, as though she had nothing to hide—the eyes were not the window to one's soul; they were quite easy to mask with lies, in actuality—and said, " Orochimaru wants me to condemn the life a woman I know to be innocent. I can't—I can't do that." Well, actually she _could_ condemn an innocent woman, as she had done with Ino. She would be repulsed, she would be doubtful, she would be shaken, but she could reconcile herself to that idea. So a little part of her had rejoiced when she Ino survived the poisoning, but it was a little part she could easily overcome. Secretly, Ayame wondered if that meant that she was a bad person. She liked to think that she was superior to the utterly amoral Isabi, and in truth the way Isabi pined for Sasuke disgusted her, but when push came to shove, Ayame knew she was no martyr. Sacrifice someone else over her any day.

Yes, more than any moral repulsion she might have had, she feared what Orochimaru would do _next_, what he would do to rid himself of Isabi and Ayame herself, because there was no way he would let liabilities like them walk around free after his use with them was finished with. There was no way Ayame would dare lie to a prince of the nation; they had ways to determine the veracity of one's statements. And how easy it would be for Orochimaru to, quite sadly, reveal with horrified shock Ayame's duplicity (after Sakura had been neatly executed for the attempted double murder of members of the royal court, of course), and then have Ayame herself executed for high treason—lying to the crown prince of the nation was nothing less than that, after all.

So it would be much safer for everyone involved if Sakura fled to the Hyuugas; Ayame would be safe (_for now_, her doubts whispered insidiously), Sakura would be far away from the castle and unable to meddle, and Orochimaru would be satisfied (_but of course he wouldn't stay that way_). After all, either way his nuisance would be out of the way, and, why, he'd have yet another reason to go after the Hyuugas.

Ayame smiled as Sakura relaxed. Sakura, so naive, so quick to believe that everyone around her had to same moral standard that she did. Idealists. Her mind spat at it as though it was a curse word.

"I've already told a stable boy to prepare the fastest horses in the stable for you. He won't speak of it"—_he loves me, you see, and I promised him a quick tumble later for it. It's the only way for a girl to get what she wants in this world_—"and you'll have to quick. You _do_ know how to ride, don't you?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, but not side-saddle. Though I have a feeling that I'll be doing very little side-saddle riding this particular night."

Ayame snorted, marginally amused, before speaking in a businesslike tone, "Pack your valuables in a light sack, then go down to the stables. Ask Raiki for the horse Black Fire. He's one of the faster horses, but not so valuable that he'll be unduly missed. And be quick about it!"

"Thank you," said Sakura in genuine gratitude as Ayame stood to leave. "I'll never forget this."

_Save your gratitude_, thought Ayame cynically, but she said nothing.

"I swear," continued Sakura, "if ever a chance comes up for me to help you, I'll take it."

_You are a fool, Sakura Haruno._

"And, Ayame, I can see in your eyes how scared you are—"

Ayame recoiled. How did Sakura _see?_ She had hidden her emotions so well, not even Isabi or Orochimaru could tell what she was truly thinking these days—

"—so please, remember. None of these people are giants. They are men on stilts, trying desperately to tower over us mere mortals, but in the end they are just men. They are not gods. So thank you for helping me, despite your fear of _him_. I know it's not really me you're doing this for, that you have reasons of your own, but still: thank you for thinking of me. You don't have a single kind bone in your body, Ayame, but I accept you for who you are." And Sakura smiled in a way that told Ayame that she had seen _everything_ and still wasn't disgusted, and Ayame couldn't handle that at all, she had to go—

Shaken but too proud to show it, Ayame left, Sakura's smile haunting her. It was small and knowing, not radiant or innocent, and Ayame hated it she couldn't get the sight of it out of her mind, what business did _anyone _have smiling like that...

A few hours later, after she was certain Sakura had gotten enough of a head start to escape, Ayame went to Orochimaru and informed him with shocked horror that it seemed the Lady Haruno had packed up her belongings and _fled_, and look, here was a note confessing that she had ran off to the Hyuugas (1)—and goodness, didn't that change _everything?_ She had played the fool while Orochimaru smirked and gloated, then waited dutifully outside while Orochimaru informed Prince Sasuke—

—All the while cursing the idealists, the people like Sakura who saw far too much and yet managed to be so blind. No, Ayame wasn't kind at all. It would be foolish of Sakura to accept her, _so why had she?_

* * *

Happy Halloween! :D

HA. YOU ALL THOUGHT AYAME WAS GOING TO BE ALL BUDDY BUDDY WITH SAKURA, DIDN'T YOU! Or maybe you didn't. Who knows. I actually had planned for Ayame to start genuinely helping Sakura out, but then I realized Ayame doesn't really strike me as the warm and fuzzy moral type (yes, I know I created her, but still, some characters basically write themselves! ...Unlike Sasuke grrrrr). And actually, character development-wise, I think this turned out better than what I originally had! Actually, I kind of like Ayame. She sort of reminds me of myself (take that how you will :P).

The Macbeth reference last chapter was "the milk of human kindness" that Isabi mentions. Lady Macbeth uses the same exact phrase when she's trying to convince Macbeth to assassinate King Duncan, and I thought it would be fitting. ;D

On the SasuSaku front: clearly there won't be any actual _interaction_ for now, considering they're separated by quite some distance. But Sasuke is going to start becoming quite a major character from now, so have no fear! ;D I prefer to go very slowly, building up some character and tension before I delve into the romance, and as you can see I've got quite a few other viewpoints to handle besides Sasuke's and Sakura's. Yeah.

(1) In case it wasn't clear enough, Ayame forged the note.

_Review or you won't get any candy this Halloween when you go out trick-or-treating!_

posted 10/30/10_  
_


	17. Who I Really Am

Guys, we're so close to one thousand reviews! Maybe we can reach it with this chapter? Pretty please? It would make me so happy and might facilitate a quicker update! ;D Let me clarify though, I'm not saying that I'm not gonna update until I reach one thousand reviews (of course not!). So it's not like mandatory for you to review. Just saying it might make me very happy... Once again, this chapter is shorter than usual, but I'm still struggling with writer's block. And it won't go away :(

* * *

**_The Gate Amidst the Ivy_**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**

* * *

**

The next day, the future Duke Nara arrived at the castle.

The whole castle was abuzz with the news. How unexpected—the young noble had all but disappeared several years ago, and no one quite knew what had happened to him. There were rumors, of course—he'd run off with a lover, he'd been killed in a coup, he was very ill and had fallen into a coma—but the Nara family was notoriously eccentric, and no one had really thought much of it.

And he hadn't even given notice of his arrival, leaving the servants scrambling to make sure the castle was properly in order upon his arrival. It wouldn't do to antagonize a man as important as him, after all. The Naras had been one of the closest allies of the Uchihas for as long as anyone could remember, serving as important strategists and advisors. So when he had demanded to see Prince Sasuke, the servants had acquiesced despite the unconventional circumstances—even major nobles usually had to schedule meetings with the royals weeks in advance—and taken him to his personal quarters.

And when Prince Sasuke heard that the future Duke of the Nara had arrived, he immediately called off his practice fencing session. The man had been a good, if slightly oddball, friend to him—for the few years Sasuke had known him, before he disappeared off the face of the planet (only to reappear at the most unexpected place). And so, remarkably enough, after waiting for only one hour, the future Duke was able to get a personal meeting with the second-in-line to the throne of Konoha.

The man known as Shikamaru Nara had been born to the head of the Nara family, marking him as the next head. As he grew older, to the pride of his parents, he had displayed an intellect that surpassed any Nara generations past—yet to their dismay, he was lazy, indolent, unmotivated, and uncontrollable. Often he would use his skill to disappear for hours, only to be found lying on the grass, staring up at clouds. His parents despaired but let him be, since even the few hours per week he spent learning with his personal tutors was enough to put him light-years ahead of the other Naras scholastically.

But when he was sixteen, he suddenly disappeared, leaving behind only a note claiming that his duties as heir were getting "far too troublesome and burdensome." His parents searched but were unable to find him, eventually resigning themselves to the hope that perhaps he would just grow up and return soon. Sasuke, when he heard the story, had been mildly amused but unworried, knowing that someone as smart as Shikamaru would be able to find his way in the world, no matter the circumstances.

And when Sasuke visited Castle Konoha and found out that the head gardener was Shikamaru, he'd been even more amused. Who would have suspected the famous—or infamous?—Nara to be a _gardener?_ When he questioned him, Shikamaru had replied that the job was relatively easy and fulfilling—almost as fun as a day of doing nothing except cloud-watching. A fitting answer. And when Sasuke suspected that Shikamaru knew who the girl in the garden was—well, that was just the icing on the cake. Since Shikamaru wasn't harming anyone, and Sasuke had always harbored a soft spot for the man, he let the charade continue, playing the regal, imperious prince to the lowly, humble gardener.

So naturally he was curious about why the Nara had abandoned the charade, as he could think of no apparent reason whatsoever. But it seemed Shikamaru would not be so forthcoming.

"I would like to see the Lady Ino," said Shikamaru cryptically, once they were both in Prince Sasuke's private quarters.

"She is no longer residing in the castle," answered Sasuke. What a strange demand. He'd had suspicions that the two were close from his visit to the castle, and now it seemed they were confirmed.

Shikamaru blinked. "Where is she, then?"

"The stress of the court was too much for her, apparently," Sasuke replied. "She's relocated to another castle."

The Nara frowned. His eyes were troubled, though Sasuke didn't know why. "Do you know if her chosen handmaiden has relocated with her?"

Sasuke seemingly relaxed, leaning back in his seat languidly. But he was always at his most dangerous when he was relaxed. "What relationship have you with the Lady Haruno?"

"Sakura and I were friends at Castle Konoha. I am worried about her."

"Sakura is a traitor to Konoha. She is not at the castle because she has sought asylum with the Hyuugas, after poisoning the Lady Ino with assistance from the Hyuuga heiress." Sasuke's voice was blank, unfeeling, a direct contrast to his feelings of betrayal inside. He'd always thought himself a good judge of character, and he couldn't understand how someone he'd thought was so innocent, so idealistic, could _do_ something like that—but the proof Orochimaru had given him was irrefutable—

Genuine shock registered in Shikamaru's eyes, and he stood up. "No! Sakura would _never_ do that. She must have been framed!"

Sasuke scoffed, and the action hurt him. So Sakura must have been so good an actress that she even fooled the famous Nara genius. He supposed that should make him feel better about himself for being so thoroughly fooled, but it didn't. "The evidence is solid. And her actions practically cement her guilt."

Shikamaru looked truly disturbed—or as disturbed as someone so apathetic could look—and Sasuke took pity on him. "Shikamaru," he began, "I'll have servants set up some quarters for you. And I'll send one of my advisors to fully update you on the political situation at the court. I could use someone of your talents in a time like this."

The Nara nodded, looking almost distant. "Thank you for your courtesy, my lord. But—I must stress this—Sakura would _never_ do any of the things she's been accused of."

Sasuke wished that were true.

* * *

Ayame curtsied in front of Duke Orochimaru. She dared a glance up at the serpentlike man, her heart thudding furiously in her chest. _Had he discovered—?_ She cut the thought off mid-sentence, as though fearful the man could somehow read her mind.

She could tell by his face that he was furious. His expression was completely neutral, an expression unnatural on a man who reveled in the fear of his subjects. His slick black hair was held back with a single dark band, and his skin was as inhumanly pale as always.

"Ayame, my sservant," he asked, "did you know about the arrival of Shikamaru Nara?"

Ayame stood from her bowing position. "No, my lord," she murmured submissively, dropping her head again.

"Tell me, Ayame," began Orochimaru softly, "what iss the usse of an informant if that informant failss repeatedly to gather any information of note? Firsst you did not predict Ssakura'ss flight; now you tell me thiss wass an occurencse alsso unknown to you?"

Her palms were sweating. She wiped them discreetly on the back of her dress. She still did not dare make eye contact with him. "I—I'm sorry, my lord. I will strive to serve you better next time."

"Perhapss there will not _be_ a next time, Ayame. Perhapss you will return to being ssimply Temari—poor Temari Ssabaku, daughter of a brute, a whore jusst like her mother—"

"That is no longer my name," contradicted Ayame, her voice steely.

Orochimaru smirked. "You can only ssay that becausse of my generossity. Do not forget your placse, Temari. I will give you one more chancse—take care that you do not fail me."

Ayame curtsied.

"You are far too kind," she said.

* * *

When Sakura arrived at the Hyuuga castle, disheveled, alone on horseback, she did not get nearly the same welcome that Duke Nara got at the main castle. Instead, she was met by two blank-eyed Hyuuga guards at the outer gate, who told her stoically to dismount from her horse immediately or be impaled through with arrows. She complied, stumbling momentarily as her legs became accustomed to solid ground rather than the heaving of an exhausted horse.

"What is your business here?" the first guard demanded.

"I am seeking asylum from the Uchihas," Sakura stated bluntly while petting her over-abused horse. He was black, with a white star on his head, and flecks of spit covered his mouth, evidence of his exhaustion. He truly was as fast as Ayame had said. Seeing the guards disbelieving stare, she added, "I am a personal friend of Lady Hinata Hyuuga. My name is Lady Sakura Haruno."

The guards' stares became more incredulous, if anything. They glanced at each other, communicating through some unspoken language, and one of them left, probably to corroborate her story, Sakura decided. But with whom? Hinata was still imprisoned, wasn't she? Sakura worried about what would happen if the Hyuugas didn't believe her, and then decided that she'd simply have to wait and see what happened.

The guard left behind nodded sharply to Sakura. "You will wait by the main entrance until the heiress deigns to see you. Give me your horse; I will lead you there."

Sakura momentarily bristled. Only low servants were told to wait by the main entrance without being shown to any of the inner sitting rooms—though she supposed she didn't look very noble, with her tattered, dirtied dress, mussed hair, and unadorned face. The guards were already being courteous, deciding to confirm her story, rather than kicking her out immediately, so she could accept a little indignity. She nodded and followed obediently behind the guard.

As she was led inside, she noticed that the whole compound was highly traditional. Symmetrical gardens lined either side of the path, and the architecture itself was highly austere, all straight lines and dark stone. It must be quite gloomy on the inside, she thought. The entrance itself was a pair of high stone doors, which stretched into the air and dwarfed both Sakura and the guard. With the ease with which the guard swung them open, the hinges must have been quite well-oiled.

"You will stay here," the guard told her. "Do not make a move. We have branch members and bodyguards watching every angle of the castle."

Sakura nodded, and the guard left her.

Inside, the castle was surprisingly not quite as dreary as it looked from the outside. The wide windows let in bright sunlight, and the furnishings, though not as opulent and lavish as those of the main castle, were clearly well-made.

"S-_Sakura?"_ called out a timid voice, interrupting Sakura from her musings. She started, and looking for the source of the voice, found to her shock that it was Hinata.

"_Hinata?"_

Hinata laughed in joy at seeing her friend. "Sakura! W-what are you doing here? I—I thought…" she trailed off.

Sakura interrupted, "First, what are _you_ doing here? I thought you were… imprisoned."

Hinata looked down and blushed. "It seems that, before I was allowed to visit the Uchiha castle, some Hyuuga branch members infiltrated the castle staff. They were able to spirit me back home."

Sakura smiled. "Well, I'm glad."

Glancing up in surprise, Hinata asked, "Y-you are? B-but I b-betrayed the Uchihas—"

"Well, they betrayed you first," Sakura said simply.

"Speaking of which," Hinata asked, "wh-why are you here?" She looked down shyly again. "I—I wouldn't h-have thought that Prince Sasuke w-would let you v-visit a _Hyuuga_."

"Yes, about that…"

* * *

Eh, unsatisfied with the ending, but I needed to finish SOMEWHERE. And it just felt like a good place to end it.

So who saw Ayame's real identity coming? :D I hope I made it unexpected! Same thing with Shikamaru. Or should i say, Duke Nara?

Anyways, remember to review!

_If you review, you'll get accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who DOESN'T want a Hogwarts acceptance letter, seriously?_

edited 11.28.2010 - forgot to add in dividers between different scenes

published 11.28.2010


	18. The Beast Inside Us

SASUSAKU UPDATE: Sorry, no more SasuSaku in this chapter, BUT DON'T WORRY! It's coming up in a chapter or two. This chapter is more of a transitional chapter, explaining some backstory and moving the plot along. Anyway, be sure to expect SasuSaku either next chapter or the chapter after that. ;D

ALSO, thanks so much for a thousand reviews! It's one of those unspoken thresholds that I'm pretty sure every author wants to reach, and I am so elated that I have managed to do so. :D

_**The Gate Amidst the Ivy**_

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

King Itachi sat, strangely stiff, atop the stone-hewn throne of the main castle. The throne room itself was dark, surprisingly medieval in an otherwise opulent castle, resembling more a dungeon than the nucleus of the land of Konoha. On both sides of the throne was a slightly lower seat, reserved for Duke Orochimaru and Prince Sasuke, and_ Duke Orochimaru sat on the right_.

Sasuke could not think of any conceivable reason of why he had fallen out of favor with his elder brother, and there was no way to bring it up without sounding petty, juvenile—or worse, uninformed. So instead, as he entered the room, he stood in front of both Orochimaru and Itachi, privately communicating his refusal to accept his newly lowered position, and knowing this little rebellion would go unnoticed—perfect.

"The Hyuugas have as good as declared war," murmured King Itachi, after a silence of a few minutes. His eyes stared blankly ahead.

Sasuke said nothing. He knew it to be true—first, the Hyuuga heiress had escaped from the dungeons, indicating they had infiltrated the castle; second, they had given the Lady Haruno, a known traitor to the state, asylum.

"We musst retaliate," added Orochimaru. "If we are not decisive, the Hyuugas will continue to amass power."

"But we cannot be overt," Sasuke interrupted. "They are so powerful that to do so would risk civil war, and they have so many foreign allies, we may risk international war as well."

A slow smile spread across Orochimaru's face, an expression that looked curiously inhuman. "You are always so insightful, dear Sasuke, but you must not forget we have had some experience politically as well. We have indeed come up with the perfect retaliation."

Though he remained impassive, Sasuke was, once again, affronted. _He_ was the leader of the army. Any military maneuver _should_ have been planned with his permission and oversight, yet Orochimaru had bypassed him completely. "Perhaps you should be kind enough to inform me of these things," he said mildly instead.

The smile did not leave Orochimaru's face, and Sasuke wondered why Itachi had been silent throughout the entire exchange. "You must forgive my oversight, dear boy. My carelessness is one of my greatest flaws."

_Dear boy_. Sasuke nearly snorted. For all his obvious skill and experience, Orochimaru could not have chosen a more obvious way to attempt to assert his authority over Sasuke—an authority that Sasuke had recently been chafing under.

Seeing that Sasuke had no intention of responding, Orochimaru continued before the silence became too lengthy. "We know that the Hyuugas will immediately be evacuating their heiress for her safety, while they prepare for our political retaliation. Most likely they will be heading toward the city of Ame, in the Country of Rain east of here, where those traitorous Hyuugas have such allies as King Hanzō, whom you will remember murdered many of our soldiers in the Third Great War." He paused before continuing. "With the mountains bordering our lands, and the winter snows coming, there is only one pass safe enough that they would let their heiress travel on it. If we can somehow intercept the heiress before she escapes to Rain, then we will have a valuable political prisoner that we can use to pacify the Hyuugas."

Sasuke understood immediately. "You wish me to pursue her."

"Indeed," Orochimaru affirmed. "Your sskill with horses and other forms of war is well known, and the group must be small enough that we do not attract the notice that could start a civil war. You may take some of our most trussted soldiers with you, but above all this must remain a ssecret mission."

Sasuke glanced over at his brother, who had final approval on all actions such as this.

"You must not fail this, little brother," Itachi told him.

Then he would not fail. Above all, he was loyal to his brother. "Very well then. I will only need one man with me."

Orochimaru smiled knowingly. "Kakashi, I assume?" At Sasuke's nod, he added, "Kakashi is indeed a loyal partner. His respect for the law has sometimes overawed me, and his skill is nothing to scoff at."

"Yes. With your permission, then, I will leave immediately."

"Do so," ordered King Itachi shortly.

Sasuke bowed slightly and then turned sharply on his heel, leaving the throne room at a brisk pace. The moment he left, Orochimaru gave a sharp nod, and Isabi stepped out of the entrance of the secret room adjoining to the throne room, hidden entirely in shadow. Itachi slumped down in his throne lifelessly as Isabi temporarily relinquished her mental control of him.

"My lord," she greeted.

"Issabi," Orochimaru replied, making no effort to hide his sibilant accent now. His persistent smile widened. "Did you perhapss noticse the little princeling's face when he ssaw me on the right-hand chair?"

"Yes, of course," murmured Isabi, downcast.

"Oh, lovessick girls like you are no fun at all," complained Orochimaru theatrically. "Ssassuke is no great prize now, dear girl, especially conssidering that he is a king-killer."

"M-my lord?"

Orochimaru leaned back lazily. "I believe the time is right for King Itachi to suffer an unfortunate incident involving a knife to the back in his private chambers (1). Everyone knowss how long our princeling has been chafing under our royal control, and who, after all, can be more guilty than a man who has fled with only his clossesst friendss to the Hyuugas, who are our most infamous enemiess? Dear Ssassuke has only made it far too easy for me to sspin him into a murderer, one who has committed the most heinouss of all murders at that." He appeared utterly comfortable with himself and asked conversationally, "Do you think the knife to the back is a bit too much? It just seems sso poetic, really, that I almosst can't help mysself."

Isabi curtsied low, her eyes fixed to the ground. She wanted to do anything _but_ this—she _loved_ Sasuke!—but there was no refusing Orochimaru, ever. "Your will be done," she said formally, repeating an archaic phrase that had been uttered by vassals to their lords for centuries past, knowing it would please him and stroke his enormous ego.

It did indeed; an approving glint entered his eyes as he said, "Ssee to it then, and I will ensure that you are amply rewarded."

"Of course, my lord."

* * *

Soon after finishing her talk with Hinata, Sakura was given a room in the same wing as Hinata's chambers, complete with a new wardrobe. It was not as lavish as her quarters in the main castle, but she had not expected it to be, but they were far better than what she had become accustomed to at Castle Konoha. The dresses were simple but serviceable, and after cleaning herself up suitably, she crawled into the futon and was dead to the world for the next eight hours.

When she awoke the next day, her legs were sore from her horseback riding, but overall she felt much better. She had breakfast with Hinata, who she found to her embarrassment had been waiting for Sakura to wake before eating.

The meal was simpler than what Sakura had become used to at the main castle, but it was filling; all in all, the Hyuugas seemed much more practical than the Uchihas. Sakura told Hinata that, and the heiress laughed shyly before becoming somber.

"Th-they will p-probably insist I flee to the Country of Rain," Hinata told Sakura over the thick soup, speaking of the Hyuuga elders.

Sakura nodded approvingly. "Good," she said, "it's for your safety, after all."

"Y-yes, but you wi-will need to come with me."

"No! Then I will look guilty!"

"Y-you already l-look guilty, S-Sakura," murmured Hinata timidly. "W-we can return a-after this all cools down," she appended hopefully.

"Really?" Sakura said cynically. "And when will that be? Five years from now? Twenty? I can't flee like a _fugitive_."

"Y-you, as well a-as I, have no ch-choice in this. Either we st-stay, where we will only be used as political pawns, or we f-flee, where we will be s-safe." She pushed the soup aside. "I—I am not happy about this either."

Sakura narrowed her eyes keenly. "Why?"

A deep blush suffused Hinata's face. "I—I—at the p-prison, I came a-across a prisoner. He st-stood out to me f-for his spirit, a-and I told my men t-to save him as well."

Leaning closer, Sakura asked teasingly, "Ooh, do you have a _crush_ on him?"

The blush deepened, becoming a deep red. "D-d-don't _say_ s-such scandalous things!" Hinata reprimanded helplessly, looking down and poking her fingers together.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. "So, tell me more about him. What does he look like? What's his name? Where is he?"

Hinata's eyes became almost enchanted. "He—he has the m-most wonderful blond hair. I—I did not know hair that color was possible. A-and blue eyes, Sakura, _blue eyes_ l-like the sky on a b-beautiful sunny day." The enthralled light in her eyes dimmed. "H-he was in awful shape wh-when we took him. He's in a—a healing coma now. I—I don't w-want to leave without at l-least greeting him, b-but the healers say i-it is too dangerous to move him, a-and it is too dangerous for me to stay."

"Blond hair and blue eyes, huh?" Sakura said musingly. "That's a rare combination." She had met only two people with features like those, and her thoughts instantly shied away from both of them. "What's his name?"

The heiress smiled, and immediately her beauty became breathtaking. Sakura thought privately that Hinata should smile much more often. "His name is N-Naruto." The blush, which had began to fade away, returned in full force.

Sakura choked on her soup, and Hinata watched in alarm. "A-are you alright?" she asked frantically.

Sakura nodded as she got her breathing under control before asking furiously, "Do you think this is funny? I don't even know how you know about my—my past, but Naruto is _dead_."

Hinata stared at Sakura with genuine confusion. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean! I—I was a fool, and L-Lord Tomoya—"

_(__Please, Naruto, trust me, Lord Tomoya will help you—)_

"What are you saying, Sakura?" And Sakura could tell from her uncharacteristically sharp voice that Hinata truly did not know what Sakura was saying, and logically she supposed that had to be the case, but a coincidence like that was just so unlikely and impossible and did that mean _Naruto truly was alive_? And if so, that meant Sakura _had_ to go see him, had to beg forgiveness, but at the same time she was so terrified, so, so terrified, and the worst part was that she knew if Naruto rejected her it would serve her right, wouldn't it, for betraying him like that—

Sakura felt nauseous.

"S-Sakura," Hinata said strictly, "y-you need to tell me what happened."

"I—I—please, you have to promise to forgive me after I tell you this—"

Hinata had never seen Sakura so distraught, even when the royal guard had come to arrest her, even when she had discovered Sakura's secret garden, and was worried. She sought to reassure Sakura. "Of c-course I w-will, Sakura," she said earnestly.

Sakura visibly drew herself together. "You know of the tail of the great Nine-Tailed Demon, correct? A monstrous construct of elemental fire magic, who razed entire countries to the ground, and finally attacked the Country of Fire at the end of the Third Great War?"

"O-of course. We all d-do."

"Then, as you know, the great Madara Uchiha sealed the beast away, in exchange for which he was given the honor of ruling over the vassals of the Country of Fire (2). His greatness is why the Uchiha Dynasty now rules Konoha. But do you know _how_ he sealed the demon away?"

"N-no, though I have often wondered."

"He sealed the best away in a _boy_, an innocent little boy. If he was so great, why would he do _that_ to a child?" asked Sakura bitterly.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Th-then—th-the child was _Naruto?"_

"Yes," Sakura confirmed. "The villagers, of course, did not know this; no one was supposed to. But they always sensed something off about him, something strange that made them wary, and they treated him terribly. I—I was his only friend." She clenched her hands, ignoring the long-cold soup.

"There was a—a lord," she continued. "He came to our village when I was twelve. He was charming and spoke well, but I did not realize at the time that he was a petty, poor aristocrat who sought the favor of the royal family so that he might get some monetary reward.

"He stirred up some young men, feeding them lies about me and Naruto, filling them with hatred. One day, they saw me walking home alone from the market and cornered me. They roughed me up a bit, but they were too drunk to do anything more."

Hinata gasped. "That most have been terrible—"

"Please—please don't say anything until you've heard the whole story." Sakura forcibly loosened her hands and looked down at them, ashamed. "You'll see I deserved it.

"Naruto saw me the next morning. For a while, I refused to tell him, but he was always so persistent, so protective, and eventually I broke down and told him. You—you should have seen his eyes. I knew then and there he planned to _hurt_ them for what they did to me, the impulsive idiot, and I begged him not to do anything.

"And then the next day all the men were found mauled to death." Sakura took a shaky breath. "I—I was so terrified. I was only twelve—the villagers were always telling me to stay away from him—and I didn't know what to _do_. The thought of being friends with a _murderer_, of holding the hand of someone who could be so brutal—I—I knew he needed _help_ for the beast inside of him. For the first time I started to think that maybe the villagers were right, maybe Naruto _was_ dangerous.

"I was an idiot," Sakura continued, her voice filled with self-loathing. "Lord Tomoya came to visit me; he was so comforting and kind; he gave my mother some money to get medicine for my father, who was very sick. He told me that whoever had done such a thing must have been mentally ill, but he had the power to give that person good care and rehabilitate him, and so would I please inform him if I knew _anything_, anything at all about the murders—so I broke down and told him everything. What the men had done, how I tried to hide it, how Naruto reacted, how he _promised_ but broke it.

"And that was all he needed. The next day, Naruto was gone, and all that was left was the gossip of the villagers, saying how he deserved it anyways, the bastard demon," Sakura finished bitterly. She noticed with horror that her eyes were wet and wiped furiously at them.

"Oh, Sakura!" Hinata said compassionately, going around the table to engulf Sakura in a hug before shyly letting go. "I—I don't blame you at all. You were young and scared, S-Sakura, a-and Lord Tomoya took advantage of that. H-he's the one at fault."

"Yes, but I—I should have trusted Naruto. He—he was my closest friend, and look how I repaid him. I—do you suppose I could see him once, then, before we leave for the Country of Rain?"

Hinata nodded. "O-of course, Sakura."

* * *

(1) _Potential FAQ this chapter: Won't people be able to tell King Itachi was stabbed posthumously? And while we're at it, why aren't Itachi's and Ino's bodies rotted, assuming they're dead now?_

WELL. I mean to include an explanation for this previously, but apparently I forgot to do so.

Number one: this is a medieval-era-ish AU story, so you can assume their science (in this case, forensic science) isn't particularly advanced. But that is a flimsy excuse, considering it's not _that_ hard to tell when a corpse is rotting, so here's the second part of the explanation:

Isabi can control the brain of someone as long as they're dead. That means that she's able to control the brain stem, which controls breathing and the heart and other involuntary actions. Which means as long as she's controlling the body, the blood is still circulating and the body is still breathing, meaning oxygen can still get to the rest of the body, meaning that the tissue will not necrotize, meaning the corpse will not decompose, because it's not _really_ dead, you could say. And you can assume she's still making the bodies eat to get nutrition, but I'm just not describing that in the story because it's boring (or maybe I totally didn't think of the scientific inaccuracy until now, and this is my pathetic attempt to explain the fact that Itachi's eyes aren't falling out ;D). So as long as Isabi controls people within a few minutes of their death, before there's any damage to the brain, the body is pretty much "alive," though you could say the "soul" (I don't know what else to call it) is gone.

Thus, if Itachi's blood is still flowing, then if a knife pierces him, he'll bleed. I think. And that's why Ino's body wasn't rotting when Sakura saw it, because Isabi had maintained control of it.

(2) Trololololo~ that's right, I had Madara Uchiha "save" Konoha from the Kyuubi. He didn't really, but in this AU, he pretended to have done so, and that's why the Uchihas are in power today. ;D

Someone asked me if I based Orochimaru on anyone. Uhh... I guess a bit of canon Orochimaru. Interestingly enough, there's also a historical figure quite similar to this story's Orochimaru, named Boris Godunov. He rose through the ranks of the military, becoming a close adviser to the infamous Ivan the Terrible of Russia due to his military and political skill, as well as an advantageous marriage. Ivan the Terrible had two sons: Ivan and Feodor. Ivan was the crown prince, both because he was the eldest and because Feodor was, to put it bluntly, an idiot, probably due to a mental disability.

Well, one day, Ivan the Terrible just happened to accidentally kill his son, Ivan, in a fit of rage (don't you just hate it when that happens?), because Ivan Jr. was an artsy, woe-is-me hipster type of teenager, and Ivan the Terrible was just really annoyed by hipsters and wanted his son to toughen up AND BE A MAN. So anyways, after Ivan Jr.'s death, Feodor the idiot became the heir, and Ivan the Terrible appointed a council, which included Boris Godunov, to assist his stupid son. After Ivan the Terrible died and Feodor became czar of Russia, all of the people who were next-in-line for the throne mysteriously began to die off (though we all know Godunov was responsible ;D). Eventually, Boris Godunov gained complete control, becoming a popular and prosperous ruler, though his attempts at establishing his own dynasty were unsuccessful because, after his death, his son Feodor II was assassinated after an unsuccessful reign of only a few months.


	19. Love and War Part 1

Uhh... yeah... it's me again... remember me?

Right, moving on! Apparently, for some reason, FFnet didn't let certain reviewers review on the last chapter. -sad face-

SO, AS A FAVOR TO ME, to those of you who review this chapter but weren't able to review the last chapter, could you please include your thoughts on the last chapter in the review for this chapter? I'd love you forever and ever, and I really want to know what people thought of the last chapter and the whole Naruto resolution. Thank you! :]

* * *

**_The Gate Amidst the Ivy_**

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

Naruto lay motionlessly on his cot, his arms and legs straight. It was so unlike how he usually slept—carelessly splayed all over the place—the Sakura immediately had the urge to muss the sheets, cross his arms, do _something_ to make him appear less dead. But, despite his myriad cuts, which had been carefully bandaged at the behest of the Hyuuga heiress, and bruises, he was _alive_, as the rise and fall of his chest attested to. His slight eyelashes, almost invisible because they were so pale, fluttered delicately against his cheeks, which were red and inflamed from when the guards, noticing the whisker-scars on his cheeks, had decided to deepen them—again and again.

He was still so beautiful, though, despite his withered body. Sakura could almost see him smiling again, as though nothing had happened in all their years apart, as though she had never betrayed him.

There were no healers in the room at the moment, only Hinata and her, and Sakura felt the suffocating weight of all the guilt that she had pushed behind her piling up once again. Because of _her_, Naruto was this lifeless husk of the person he had once been, bruised and decayed and desiccated, malnourished and stunted. His survival hung on a tenuous thread, the healers had told Hinata indifferently, and the strength of the thread was based entirely on the strength of his will to live—which did not appear to be so strong, actually. The idea of a weak, defeated Naruto was so foreign to Sakura that she could not comprehend it.

And Sakura possessed the exact skill set needed to thicken that thread of survival into rope.

"Hinata," said Sakura tentatively, "please let me work on Naruto. I've had healer training back in my village, and I'm certain I'll be able to help him."

Hinata, who did not know Naruto nearly as well as Sakura did but who still felt an undeniable concern toward him, was hesitant. "A-are you sure? I—I don't mean to o-offend, but th-these Hyuuga healers h-have been trained in the b-best medical schools."

Sakura, already donning her precise medical persona, told Hinata, "They're not as good as me, though." The statement might have been arrogant had she not sounded convinced.

Hinata acquiesced. "Very well then, S-Sakura." She wasn't stupid; she had seen how indifferent the healers were to Naruto, an insignificant commoner to whom Hinata had developed a passing affection for some inscrutable reason. Whatever help Sakura could give, then, was welcome.

Sakura smiled at Hinata and methodically pushed back her nausea and guilt. "Thank you, Hinata. Please, if you can, get another cot moved to Naruto's room, so I can rest there once I've finished healing him."

"B-but that's i-improper, you s-sleeping in the same room as a m-man—"

Sakura's voice was suddenly fierce. "I've just found him, and I'm not leaving him. Anyways, as you can clearly tell, Naruto's not exactly in a position to be entertaining dirty thoughts of ravishing me, so it'll be fine."

And suddenly, Hinata understood. Sakura _loved_ Naruto, in a way far deeper than friendship, and abruptly she was very sad. How could she compare to a bond like that between Naruto and Sakura, a bond that lasted through the years, not just a bond but a _Bond?_

"Y-you love him, d-don't you?" asked Hinata wonderingly. She was envious, but she couldn't possibly hate Sakura for such love, no matter how it twisted her heart.

The self-loathing in Sakura's voice was palpable. "Yes, though you wouldn't know it from the way I've treated him."

Hinata found it very difficult to smile, but somehow she managed. She should appreciate what she had, as a rich and powerful noble; she should let Sakura have this one thing, at least. "I—I see. V-very well then, I w-will have a servant p-put a cot in this room immediately."

As Sakura closed her eyes, entering her trancelike healing state, Hinata left the room. It was suddenly very difficult to see straight, as her vision was blurring, but she convinced herself that it was more out of squeamishness at the sight of blood and bone than anything else.

With her magic, Sakura explored Naruto's seething, roiling magical aura. It was chaotic, a constant clash of blue and red, so volatile that she had to handle her own magic with the utmost care. Still, it was wonderfully familiar, and for a moment she let herself fantasize about a _true_ reunion with Naruto, a reunion unmarred by her folly. She let the dream slip away after a fleeting moment; she needed to concentrate to avoid the magical backlash of Naruto's massive aura.

Finding an opening after a few minutes of tentative exploring, she dove in, spreading her magic throughout Naruto's body, from the tips of his fingers to his heart, to assess the condition of his body. It was a thorough diagnostic, though one rarely performed, since it required great intimacy between both the healer and the patient, but great intimacy was the one thing they both shared. Despite all its initial volatility, Naruto's magic recognized her, even after all these years, and Sakura situated herself quite comfortably as she filtered her own soft pea-green magic through his body.

His wounds had been superficially healed, the shallow scratches almost completely gone, but the job was sloppy and half-done. Sakura noticed with disdain that, rather than focusing on the deeper, more serious injuries, Naruto's healer had focused instead on the shallow wounds or slightly bruising that could be easily healed and give the appearance of wellness—though Naruto hardly looked _well_. And the state of his _back_—Sakura couldn't believe the idiots had actually _laid him on his back_ after seeing what mess it was—

She rolled him onto his side so that his back was facing her, a task that was pathetically easy due to his light weight. Impatiently she tore open his shirt, a task that all healers eventually learned after years of handling emergency patients. His back had been bandaged, at the very least, but no longer trusting the healer's skills, Sakura removed them, deciding that she needed to be able to see the full extent of his injuries before attempting anything.

They were whip wounds; bloody gashes, the edges angry and red. The sight was sickening, but Sakura was well used to them, having treated several in the village after a noble got overzealous with law enforcement. Still, the sheer _number_ was mind-boggling, and though the wounds had been cleaned, they were obviously still infected, oozing pus. She supposed this was the one time she ought to be grateful to the demon inside of him; without it, Naruto would have been dead by now.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, the only non-bloody portion of his body near his back, she saturated his back with her magic, almost completely lost to the world now. Slowly, the wound knitted back together, draining Sakura's energy stores palpably. And that was only one wound on his body of several major ones. Sakura could tell that eventually she would have to resort to blood magic.

She stopped once the wound was clotted, knowing that Naruto's body would be able to heal the rest and to do anymore would be a waste of energy, when there were so many other injuries to attend to. Methodically she moved onto the next whiplash, gratified when its inflamed red edges subsided and it also clotted, but afterward she had to stop. She was breathing hard, and sweat already beaded on her brow.

It was still sunny out, indicating only a few hours had passed. In between her healing, a servant must have come, because there was a second cot in Naruto's room, as well as several bowls of water, a glass of water, and a plate of whole, hearty food near her. Sakura devoured the bread and apple ravenously, drank a half glass of water though her parched throat begged for more, and saved the broth, which contained thick chunks of meat and vegetables, for later.

She then returned to his back. Her magic filtered through his skin again, saturating his body with an incandescent, peridot glow, and only when her magic began to flicker underneath her very fingers did Sakura stop. Still, she managed to dredge up the last stores of her energy to serve her one vanity—she healed the angry marks on Naruto's face, so his whisker marks were barely noticeable once again, rather than the horrendous marks of shame the guards had made them into.

Satisfied, she finally severed the connection between them, gulped down as much broth as she could, half-asleep as she was, and crawled into the second cot. The moon was high in the sky; and she was dead to the world before her head even hit her pillow.

* * *

The future Duke Nara collapsed in the huge, king-sized bed of his quarters, clenching his fists. _Ino, idiot Ino_. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she had done and why, and Duke Nara had never been called stupid in his life.

He supposed he couldn't blame her. After all, who wouldn't jump at the chance to become a part of the court, to take all the joys and comforts being a lady of the court had offered? But he'd known ever since he'd met her that Ino wasn't meant for a life at court; the blonde was too blunt, too dependent on the better instincts of others. That was why it was always so easy for Ino to make friends, but in a place like the main court, with its scheming and intrigues and back-biting, Ino's qualities were useless, even dangerous.

And now Ino had fled—or, more likely, been forcefully shipped off to—a remote manor in the middle of nowhere, and Sakura was somehow a wanted traitor to the crown. Obviously they had fallen to the machinations of some higher noble. Ino, trusting as she was, was never one to flee when a confrontation was involved. Sakura would never betray the Uchihas, not out of patriotism or any particular love for them, but because she would never risk her father's life, which was completely dependent on her income.

He knew that he was at least a little to blame for this. If only he'd never concealed his status from his friends, and Sakura and Ino, however unlikely, _had_ been his friends, then they would never have had these problems. Ino would not grasp desperately for _any_ sponsor if she knew she was friends with one of the most eminent nobles of the land, and she would not have taken Sakura down with her. They could have been happy together at the castle; they could have stayed there, idyllic and comfortable as the clouds he adored. Sakura and Ino could even have quit their jobs; Shikamaru had more than enough money at his disposal to have given them a modest living. Ino would have jumped at the chance, of course, as Ino's love of fine things was very well known; the real challenge would have been getting Sakura to accept such charity, though if he appealed to her weakness for money to support her father, he could most definitely have gotten her to accept…

Yes, to a certain extent, he most definitely deserved at least partial blame for the whole fiasco. And now it was up to him to set everything right again, to save Ino from her imprisonment in gods-knew-where, to clear Sakura's good name, to weed out the deceptive noble from the court for _daring_ to hurt his friends, to warn Sasuke about the scheming going on under his very own nose—

But it wasn't the sort of thing he could tell Sasuke about. The man was utterly convinced of Sakura's guilt, even though it was obvious to the both of them that he wanted to do anything but accept it; still, Sasuke would believe anything King Itachi told him.

The real question, then, was figuring out exactly how someone as famed and discerning as King Itachi had been fooled.

* * *

...The plot thickens? Sasuke will appear next chapter, yay!

I wrote this chapter while listening to the soundtrack for the 2005 version of Pride & Prejudice, especially the song "Liz On Top of the World," played by Jean-Yves Thibaudet (lol, try saying THAT name five times fast), which is beautiful btw. You should listen to it if you would like to hear a pretty piano song~

_Review, or the human-eating hamster will get thee as thou sleepest! It doth be a terrifying monstrosity, twenty leagues tall and as wyde as it be high, and thou shalt be helpless as a newborn babe against its fearsome fangs and eyes that cause death at one glance upon its moste awful visage! It doth be the Medusa of the animal worlde, the bringer of Death and Judgment upon ye hopeless souls!_

uploaded 2.20.10_  
_


End file.
